Mi linda Nicole
by Andy Yogima
Summary: Una pequeña niña llega a la vida de Lily trayendo consigo un gran misterio. ¿Qué tiene que ver Voldemort con ella? Y a todo esto, James cree que Lily está embarazada... ¿por qué? ¡¡¡TERMINADO!
1. Default Chapter

Mi linda Nicole 

Por: Andy Yogima.

Aviso: Todos los personajes utilizados en la elaboración de la siguiente historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (quien espero este trabajando arduamente en el sexto libro de Harry Potter ) Excepto Helen, Marissa, Nicole y sus padres; quienes son producto de mi imaginación. Este proyecto está hecho sin fin de lucro, es mero entretenimiento.

¡Aviso importante!: Espero que dejen muchos reviews. Ya que ayudarán a la continuación de la historia = 

Capítulo 1. Nicole

            Corre con desesperación, siendo guiada por la luna. Entre las sombras de los árboles se puede vislumbrar una silueta cubierta por una capa roja. En sus brazos lleva un bulto cubierto por una manta rosa. A momentos, mira hacia atrás, denotando que alguien la persigue. Se detiene en seco mirando el panorama frente a si. El gran castillo de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encuentra tan imponente como siempre. Con la respiración agitada sigue su camino, está vez a paso más lento. Camina por el bosque prohibido, hasta llegar a un árbol especialmente grande que tiene una pequeña cueva, ideal para ocultarse. Lentamente baja el bulto acomodándolo en el interior del árbol, al contacto con el pasto, algo dentro de el comenzó a moverse. Una pequeña niña de aproximadamente cuatro años, se levantó de entre la manta, parpadeando un par de veces para enfocar su alrededor. Tenía tez blanca, cabello corto hasta los hombros color rojo y ojos azules.

- ¿Ya llegamos? – preguntó dulcemente en voz muy baja.

- Si, pero no en la forma que planeamos – informo el adulto a su lado. Quitándose la capucha, revelando su condición de mujer. Cabello y ojos color negro, tez blanca.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

- Yo tengo que irme para despistarlos, el señor Tenebroso no tardará en encontrarnos – explico mirando en todas direcciones – tú te quedarás aquí, cuando amanezca entra al castillo y busca a Dumbledore. Una vez que estés con él, le dirás lo que te explique. ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – susurro acurrucándose.

- No te preocupes, pequeña, si todo sale como lo planeamos, volveré lo más pronto que pueda – le dio un beso en la frente – lo prometo.

            Arropó rápidamente a la pequeña antes de dar media vuelta y desaparecer del lugar. En segundos, la niña se quedo profundamente dormida, buscando calor dentro de su 'refugio'.

            La mañana llega rápidamente. El sol comienza a alumbrar cada rincón del castillo, con variados matices entre el rojo y el amarillo. Aún faltan algunas horas para que empiecen las clases, por lo que los pasillos se encuentran desiertos. Una joven pelirroja camina por un ancho corredor rumbo a la biblioteca. Lleva algunos libros y pergaminos en una pequeña bolsa, colgando de su hombro. En su camino encuentra un enorme ventanal que le muestra el amanecer. Embelesada, admira la escena: el sol saliendo con lentitud rodeado por los colores del cielo. Suspira encantada con el panorama. Al girarse para continuar su camino, se encuentra de frente con una pequeña niña, quien la mira curiosamente. Cientos de preguntas cruzaron su mente en un segundo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Repentinamente, la pequeña dejo salir un par de silenciosas lágrimas, despertando a la joven de sus pensamientos.

- Te pareces a mi mamá – dijo la niña en un hilo de voz, corriendo a abrazar a la joven.

- ¿Quién eres? – dijo finalmente sin salir de su asombro.

- Lo siento – susurro secándose las lágrimas – mi nombre es Nicole.

- Yo soy Lily, mucho gusto – se separó un poco de Nicole, viéndola a los ojos - ¿estás mejor?

- Si... gracias.

- Y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó cuidadosamente tratando de no alterar de nuevo a la niña.

- En realidad vine a buscar a alguien – explico – pero creo que cambiaré mis planes, ¿podría quedarme contigo?

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo Lily sorprendida – es decir, no sé, tú no puedes estar en está escuela.

- Por favor – pidió de forma caprichosa.

- Pero... no puedo hacerme cargo de ti – se excusó hablando rápidamente – si alguien me descubre, digo... nos descubre, estaremos en problemas y... – miro a Nicole por unos segundos. La pequeña miraba el suelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo, cruzó las manos tras su espalda meciéndose lentamente – de acuerdo – suspiro, tomando aire – saldremos al jardín, me contarás tu historia y... y luego veremos que hacer ¿de acuerdo? - Nicole asintió con un extraño brillo en los ojos. 

            Salieron del castillo, caminando a paso lento por los vastos jardines que decoraban los alrededores del castillo, hasta llegar a un frondoso árbol que se encontraba a unos metros del lago, el agua en el reflejaba cristalinamente el sol.

- Siéntate – invitó Lily amablemente, colocando su capa en el pasto. Ambas se sentaron admirando el panorama - ¿y bien? – miro a la pequeña - ¿cómo llegaste aquí?

- No lo sé – sonrío con inocencia.

- ¿Qué?, pero ¿y tus padres? ¿dónde están?

- No lo sé – repitió usando el mismo tono.

- ¿A quién estabas buscando en el castillo?

- A nadie – dijo en un susurro.

            Miro a Nicole por un momento, tratando de entender la situación. La pequeña se encontraba sumida en la profundidad del lago, se mantenía sonriente y tranquila. Por un momento, Lily pensó que la pequeña había sido abandonada. Aunque... de ser así, no estaría tan tranquila.

- ¿No quieres hablar de lo que te paso? – La niña movió la cabeza de lado a lado sin apartar la vista del lago – entonces será mejor que te lleve con el director – Nicole se asombro, notoriamente, ante el comentario.

- No quiero ir – dijo terminante. De nuevo usando un tono caprichoso.

- Pero ya te lo dije antes, no puedes quedarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – tomó un pergamino de la bolsa de Lily, cambiando de tema.  

- Estoy organizando un baile para navidad junto con los prefectos de las otras casas – explico un poco más tranquila, dejándose llevar por la 'distracción'.

- ¿Eres prefecta?

- Si, de Gryffindor.

- Ya veo – balbuceo distraídamente sin entender muy bien los términos de la pelirroja - ¿qué hora es? – preguntó sin apartar la vista del pergamino.

- Las 8:22 – respondió consultando su reloj. De pronto cayó en cuenta - ¡Oh no, ya es la hora del desayuno! – exclamo levantándose de un brinco.

- Perfecto, tengo hambre – comento Nicole, ayudando a Lily a recoger sus útiles.

- Un momento, tú no vendrás conmigo, te llevaré con el director – dijo terminantemente, tomó a la pequeña por la muñeca arrastrándola al interior del castillo.

- Por favor, no me lleves con el director, me portaré bien, lo prometo.

            Entraron al castillo, atravesando el pasillo principal rumbo al comedor. De pronto la profesora McGonagall se acercó. Lily se quedó estática al verla. Al notar está reacción, Nicole comenzó a llorar hundiendo el rostro en ambas manos, haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a la realidad.

- Shhh, por favor, si la profesora te descubre...

- Me callare si me dejas estar a tu lado – propuso la pequeña con una amplia sonrisa levantando la cabeza sin ningún rastro de lágrimas.

- ¡¿Qué?!, no, no puedo, definitivamente no...

- Señorita Evans.

            Lily volteo rápidamente encontrándose con la subdirectora, ocultó a Nicole detrás de ella usando ambas manos, al tiempo que sonreía nerviosamente. McGonagall arqueo una ceja extrañada.

- Si... di... dígame profesora.

- ¿Ya tiene la lista que le pedí? – cuestionó.

- Si, claro, profesora ¿aquí tiene? – extendió un pergamino con la mano ligeramente temblorosa.

- Por cierto, ¿ya desayuno? – interrogó, deduciendo que la posible falta de alimento provocaba aquel repentino estado de nerviosismo en una de las estudiantes más firmes del colegio.

- No, aún no, profesora – agachó ligeramente la cabeza.

- Pues será mejor que vaya – dio media vuelta regresando al comedor. Lily suspiro con tranquilidad.

- Muchas gracias – susurro Nicole tímidamente.

- Espero que estés consiente del problema en el que me haz metido – se quejo la pelirroja sin mirar a la niña.

- Pero tengo hambre – dijo la pequeña con voz chillona y una sonrisa inocente. Lily volvió a suspirar.

- Te llevaré a la sala común y luego te daré de comer ¿de acuerdo? – propuso Lily ante la sonrisa de la niña.

            Minutos después, Lily volvió al comedor, corriendo. Se acercó al lugar donde estaban los Merodeadores, dando los 'buenos días', tomó asiento rápidamente, aún con los nervios de punta ante la situación en la que estaba involucrada. _'¿Por qué tuve que levantarme temprano e ir a la biblioteca?'_ se dijo apesadumbrada dando un largo y profundo suspiro.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Lily? Ya casi se acaba el desayuno – comento Sirius mirando con atención la actitud de la chica.

- Lo siento, es que tuve un contratiempo – mintió la pelirroja abriendo una pequeña bolsa que traía en la cual comenzó a guardar un poco de fruta, pan, algo de tocino y yogurt.

- ¿Qué haces, Lily? – preguntó Peter extrañado dejando de lado su comida.

- Es que tengo un trabajo pendiente que hacer y como tenía hambre decidí llevarme algo de comida a mi habitación – habló rápidamente.

- ¿Trabajo, de qué? – cuestionó Remus.

- Pues... trabajo de... bueno... tengo que irme – se acercó a James dándole un beso rápido en los labios – los veré luego.

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? –preguntó James atónito con los ojos fijos en la puerta.

- Tu novia vino por comida, se fue y tiene una tarea pendiente a 15 minutos de que empiecen las clases – resumió Sirius mirando a sus amigos, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción por su parte.

- ¿Realmente era Lily? – se preguntó Peter en voz alta.

- Iré a ver que le ocurre – informó James, tras lo cual salió rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor.

- ¡Me trajiste de comer! – exclamo sonriente dando pequeños saltos. 

- Si. Te serviré un poco en un plato – colocó un poco de todo en un pequeño plato de plástico, fruta, guisado, pan y en un vaso sirvió el yogurt – toma.

            Nicole tomó el plato y empezó a comer ávidamente con las manos. Lily se sentó a la orilla de su cama, mirando a la niña con interés ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Y por qué estaba sola? ¿Quiénes eran sus padres? La había encontrado a mitad de un pasillo, y aunque, al principio se veía triste y desesperada, pronto se calmó. Ahora se veía mucho más tranquila y feliz ¿Qué había pasado?

TOC, TOC

            El sonido de la puerta la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó por instinto mirando alternadamente a Nicole y la puerta. De pronto se asusto ¿Qué haría? La pequeña dejo de comer mirando la puerta, al notar el estado de nerviosismo de Lily, se levanto de la cama escondiéndose bajo ella. La pelirroja caminó lentamente hacia puerta, que volvió a sonar. Tembló ligeramente girando la perilla, encontrándose con James. Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si, en un segundo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó James arqueando una ceja ante la actitud de su novia.

- Claro que si, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? – dijo rápidamente sin despegarse de la puerta, con las manos detrás de su espalda sujetando la perilla.

- Actuaste muy extraña en el comedor – susurro tomando su rostro con ambas manos - ¿segura que estás bien? – miro fijamente a Lily quien se puso nerviosa por estar mintiendo. James la conocía bien, muy bien. Cada vez que la miraba de esa forma, siempre podía notar sus emociones fácilmente. Desvío ligeramente la mirada.

- Si, no te preocupes – puso sus mano alrededor del cuello de James, tratando de distraerlo.

El chico sabía que algo ocultaba, pero la táctica de Lily funcionó. Dejo de pensar en el 'inconveniente', rodeo a la pelirroja por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si. Poco a poco acercaron sus rostros hasta darse un profundo y dulce beso. Por un segundo, Lily olvido la existencia de Nicole, algo que no era extraño. Cada vez que James la tocaba tendía a olvidarse del mundo, todo desaparecía excepto ellos dos. Subió sus manos lentamente enredándolas en el sedoso cabello del chico, haciendo el beso más ardiente. James no se quedo atrás, pensó que tal vez, Lily se había portado así porque quería estar con él. Sonrío dentro del beso, recargando a la joven contra la puerta acariciando su vientre.

- ¿Qué tal va el baile de Navidad? – preguntó James mirándola a los ojos tras besar el cuello de Lily.

- Bastante bien, teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo libre que he tenido – comento acariciando las mejillas de James quien cerró los ojos ante la caricia – será mejor que vayamos a clase – susurro con una tierna sonrisa.

- ¿No podemos faltar? – propuso caprichosamente.

- James, tenemos que... – el resto de la frase quedó en el aire. James volvió a besarla con deseo ahogando sus palabras.

- ¿No quieres estar conmigo? – le preguntó entre besos.

- Claro que si, pero...

- Entonces no se hable más – interrumpió posando su mano en la perilla. Instantáneamente, Lily quitó la mano de James, interponiéndose entre él y la puerta - ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó confundido.

- Nada, es solo que debemos ir a clase – insistió nerviosamente – espérame en la sala común, bajaré en un minuto.

            James la miró por unos segundos, analizando la situación. Sus sospechas aumentaban. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Lily? Por un momento pensó en preguntarle directamente, pero tal vez eso empeoraría la situación. Lily lo miraba esperando que se fuera, pero en el fondo sabía que James no le creía su _'no me pasa nada'_.

- De acuerdo – dijo finalmente – pero no tardes – dio media vuelta perdiéndose en las escaleras.

            Lily suspiro aliviada, entrando a su habitación cansadamente. Levantó la vista, observando a Nicole de pie al lado de su cama. Miraba una fotografía enmarcada en oro con pequeñas rosas decorando las esquinas del marco. En seguida supo de que fotografía se trataba.

- ¿Cómo se llama? – murmuro sin aparta la mirada de la imagen.

            Lily se acercó a la pequeña sentándose en la cama. Miro sobre el hombro de la niña, admirando la imagen. Ella y James aparecían sonriendo ampliamente. El primero abrazando a la joven.

- James Potter – susurro, suspirando ligeramente.

- Es tu novio ¿verdad? - La pelirroja asintió mientras sacaba sus libros, colocándolos en una pequeña bolsa.

- Tengo que ir a clases, volveré más tarde – explico sentando a Nicole en la cama e hincándose para quedar a su altura – mientras tanto, quiero que permanezcas en está habitación. Callada. Si alguien entra quiero que te escondas ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – respondió tímidamente.

- Entonces te veré más tarde – se despidió con la mano antes de salir.

            Sola en la habitación, rodeada de cuatro camas, objetos 'extraños', muebles, ropa y cuadernos. Nicole bajó de la cama dirigiéndose a la ventana más cercana. A lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir el lago. Mirándolo fijamente, el agua comenzó a moverse simulando una fuente. La pequeña sonrío divertida, tras lo cual exploró la habitación. Bajo la cama de Lily encontró algunos dulces con los que se entretuvo durante un buen rato.

- Creí que nunca acabaría la clase de Adivinación – comento Helen, compañera de cuarto de Lily. Era unos centímetros más baja que la pelirroja, cabello negro muy oscuro, ojos claros y tez morena.

- Al menos ya es hora del almuerzo – dijo Marissa consoladoramente. Era notoriamente más alta que Lily, de cabello castaño muy claro, ojos color miel y tez blanca.

- Lily, estás muy distraída – comento Helen mirando a su amiga quien tenía la mirada fija en el aire, caminando por inercia - ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? – preguntó, tras segundos de analizar la expresión en el rostro de su amiga. Sabiendo que algo la ponía tan inquieta.

- Nada – suspiro distraídamente – es solo que... bueno... ¿qué tan difícil es cuidar a un niño pequeño? – preguntó sin ser consciente de hablar sus pensamientos.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! – exclamaron Marissa y Helen, haciendo que Lily volviera a la realidad bruscamente.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó Helen ligeramente alarmada. ¿Acaso Lily hablaba de lo mismo que ella estaba pensando? ¿Pero, cómo era posible? ¿Acaso James...?

- Ehm... bueno, es que... yo solo... – se sonrojo notoriamente sintiéndose descubierta. No quería que nadie se enterará de la presencia de Nicole ¿Cómo lo explicaría? Dio media vuelta continuando su camino hacia el comedor.

            Sus amigas la siguieron con miradas extrañadas. Marissa decidió no formular teorías, 'aquello' debía tener una explicación razonable. Pero, para Helen aquel repentino sonrojo afirmo sus sospechas sobre... ¿un posible embarazo?

- ¡Lily! – se escuchó un gritó. Habían llegado al gran comedor. James agitaba la mano sonriente. Helen lo miro extrañada ¿Desde cuando James Potter era tan cariñoso? Jamás había llamado a Lily de esa forma ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando entre esos dos? James había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su novia. Su nueva deducción era que tal vez hubiera descuidado un poco a Lily y se sentía sola. Había estado muy tranquila cuando la besó. Tal vez...

            El trío de chicas se sentaron juntó a los Merodeadores. Lily y Marissa saludaron con una sonrisa. Helen lanzó una mirada sospechosa a James.

- ¿Qué clase nos toca después? – preguntó Peter sin apartar la vista de sus papas asadas.

- Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – informó Remus.

La comida siguió sin más preámbulos. Helen seguía mirando, discretamente, a James de manera extraña. Una de tantas miradas fue percibida por Remus quien no comento nada. Luego de unos minutos, Lily tomó algo de comida en unos recipientes de plástico.

- ¿De nuevo te vas a llevar la comida? – preguntó Sirius, notando el repentino nerviosismo que embargaba a la pelirroja.

- Si, es que... bueno tengo que irme, los veré luego – dijo rápidamente abandonando el salón. Ante las miradas confundidas de sus amigos.

- Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado, James – soltó Helen tratando de comprobar su teoría. Los Merodeadores la miraron intrigados.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – hablo James, con la esperanza de que sus amigas lo informarán sobre el estado de Lily.

- Porque hace un momento, Lily nos preguntó como cuidar a un bebé.

- ¡¡¡Un bebé!!! – gritaron los Merodeadores al unísono poniéndose de pie al mismo tiempo. Un súbito cuchicheo se formó en el comedor, forzando al cuarteto a sentarse nuevamente.

            Helen abrió los ojos sorprendida. Si James no sabía nada sobre el supuesto bebé, como lo había denotado al reaccionar de aquella forma, eso quería decir que Lily... ¡No! Mejor dejar de llenarse la cabeza con ideas desquiciadas. Tal vez, su amiga solo había preguntado aquello por... bueno... ¿sus razones? ¿Cuáles?

- Cornamenta, amigo, ¿no hay algo que quieras decirnos? – preguntó Sirius con picardía.

- Nicole, ya regresé – llamó entrando a la habitación – Nicole, soy yo, Lily.

            Repentinamente, la pequeña salió gateando de la cama de Lily. Se puso de pie sacudiendo su vestido y levantó la cabeza sonriéndole a la joven.

- Como me dijiste que me ocultará si alguien entraba, eso hice – dijo la pequeña con inocencia.

- Bien hecho – alabó Lily sentándose en la cama – ven, siéntate. Es hora de comer.

- ¡Que bien, tengo hambre!

            Dio un par de saltos, antes de subir a la cama, esperando impaciente a que Lily terminará de servir. En cuanto empezó a comer, la pelirroja no pudo evitar mirar a la niña con una mezcla de ternura y tristeza.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo terminante.

- ¿Sobre que? – preguntó levantando la cabeza.

- No puedo hacerme cargo de ti para siempre, en algún momento tendré que informar a los directivos – explico.

- No te preocupes, no estaré aquí mucho tiempo. Pero quisiera que no le dijeras nada al director – comento a manera de petición.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no estarás aquí mucho tiempo?

- Solo lo se – dijo con ternura entregando el plato vacío a la joven.

- Pero... – tomó el plato dejándolo a un lado.

- Por favor – interrumpió – créeme, no seré una molestia. Y me iré en poco tiempo.

- Nicole.

            La niña puso cara de ternura. Lily suspiro sin saber que hacer. Hacía unas horas que había conocido a la pequeña Nicole y ya se había encariñado con ella. Realmente tenía un presentimiento sobre la niña. No quería dejarla sola, no tenía padres y seguramente Dumbledore la enviaría a un orfanato. Tal vez era huérfana. O tal vez había perdido a sus padres, de ser así podría ayudarla a encontrarlos. Por un segundo pensó que fuera huérfana, a ella no le gustaría serlo o dejar a un hijo en ese estado. Volvió a suspirar, está vez resignada. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y tinta de su mochila.

- Entonces, tendremos que comprar algunas cosas – dijo sonriente – este sábado iré al pueblo de Hogsmeade y compraré lo necesario.

Nicole sonrío, esperanzada. Abrazo a Lily con fuerza, sintiendo que volvería a llorar. Cerró lo ojos con fuerza separándose de la joven. Ya no lloraría. Volvió a sonreír, gesto que convenció a Lily para cuidarla durante... el tiempo que fuera necesario.

- Primero, necesitarás ropa – escribió en el pergamino – también comida, no creo que sea bueno para ti comer los alimentos del colegio; temo que te puedan enfermar o algo parecido...

- No te preocupes – interrumpió – no me hace daño ese tipo de comida. Además sabe deliciosa.

- De acuerdo. También necesitarás algunos artículos personales, como el cepillo de dientes... – siguió escribiendo - ¿qué más?

- ¡Juguetes! – exclamo.

- ¿Qué?

- Es que... – miro a sus lados – en está habitación hay muchas cosas que parecen divertidas, pero temo romperlas si juego con ellas.

- Ah, ya entiendo, pero... bueno mi mesada no es mucha y no se si pueda comprarte algún juguete – explico mirando la decepción reflejada en el rostro de Nicole – no prometo traerte algo muy grande, pero haré lo que pueda ¿de acuerdo? – la pequeña asintió, sonriente - Tenemos otro problema.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó la niña sin darle mucha importancia.

- ¿Dónde dormirás? – preguntó, más para si misma que para Nicole.

- Debajo de tu cama – sugirió.

- ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – exclamo la pelirroja – no puedo permitir que hagas eso – se quedo callada unos minutos pensando – bueno, supongo que no habrá problema si duermes conmigo. Usaré un hechizo en las cortinas para que no puedan abrirlas – Nicole sonrío confirmando su aceptación - De acuerdo, entonces hemos resuelto todos los problemas. Por ahora tengo que irme – comento abriendo la puerta – sigue comportándote como hasta ahora – dijo antes de abandonar la habitación.

Nicole dio varios saltos en la cama. La emoción recorriéndola, sintiendo que a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado, ahora todo cambiaría. Esperaba con ansías el momento en que todo 'aquello' se arreglará y pudiera estar de nuevo con las personas que quería. Miro detenidamente la puerta, sonriendo con sinceridad. El problema era que ahora Lily formaba parte de ellas.

- Lily me recuerda a mi mamá... – susurro. Una pequeña lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.

Luego de su caminata por más de media hora en los alrededores del castillo; Helen y Marissa estaban sentadas al pie de un árbol cerca del lago. Helen volvió a suspirar con desesperación, arrojando una pequeña piedra al lago. Sujetó sus piernas apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas. Marissa tenía los ojos cerrados apreciando la ligera brisa que se había desatado a su alrededor.

- Tal vez ya volvió a la sala común – comento aún con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Rayos!, la buscamos por toda la escuela y sus alrededores y ella... ¿dónde está? – comento Helen notoriamente molesta.

- ¿Qué crees que le pase? – preguntó abriendo los ojos mostrando la preocupación reflejada en ellos.

- No lo sé... – suspiro – espero que nos lo diga.

- Y sino lo hace, por favor no te molestes. Ella debe tener sus razones – pidió tomando una piedra, arrojándola al lago.

- ¿Crees que James y ella...?

- No lo digas, ni siquiera lo pienses. Aún sigo creyendo que no ha pasado nada 'grave' entre ellos.

- Pero debes tomar en cuenta todo... digo, desde hace semanas están muy acaramelados. Siempre que se quedan solos terminan uno encima del otro, o bueno, demasiado juntos.

- Lily es una chica muy responsable, estoy segura que ella... ella está bien – dijo tratando de convencerse. Lentamente se puso de pie mirando la puesta de sol – volvamos, se está haciendo tarde.

- De acuerdo, y en cuanto la veamos la someteremos a un interrogatorio – comento Helen arrojando la última piedra.

- Helen, por favor. Por hoy déjala tranquila ¿de acuerdo?

- Oh, está bien. Pero mañana...

- Si, si, si – dijo Marissa moviendo la mano a manera de callarla.

Los siguientes días transcurrieron bastante tranquilos. Exceptuando un pequeño incidente en el que Marissa por poco descubre a Nicole. Ese día, Lily había permanecido todo la tarde en su habitación cuidando a la pequeña, aumentando con esto la curiosidad de sus amigos y la preocupación de James quien hacía un repaso mental constante del tiempo que pasaba con su novia, tratando de descubrir si podría haber un bebé de por medio. Idea que cada vez se volvía más sólida. La semana pasó rápidamente y el tan esperado fin de semana, llegó. Los Merodeadores, Lily, Helen y Marissa se encontraban bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas.

- Me alegro que no nos hayan dejado mucha tarea – comento Helen estirando los brazos – pude terminarla a tiempo para disfrutar del fin de semana – sonrío satisfecha.

- Y de los paseos a Hogsmeade – corroboró Peter.

- Y... ¿a dónde iremos al terminar nuestras bebidas? – preguntó Sirius con una mirada maliciosa hacia sus amigos.

- ¡A Zonko! – exclamaron los Merodeadores con grandes sonrisas de complicidad.

- Y luego a los dulces – añadió Peter con emoción.

- Ustedes nunca van a cambiar, ¿verdad? – comento Helen divertida por las reacciones de los chicos.

            Luego de un rato de amena charla, en donde Lily se mantenía algo seria y distante del grupo. Al terminar sus bebidas, Sirius llamó la atención del resto soltando su vaso, ya vacío sobre la mesa, poniéndose de pie.

- Bien, señoritas – anunció con un dejo de arrogancia – los Merodeadores nos disponemos a ir a la tienda de bromas – Remus, Peter y James se levantaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿A dónde irán? – preguntó Remus curiosamente.

- Yo quisiera ir a la biblioteca – respondió Marissa.

- ¡Por Merlín, Marissa. Salimos de la escuela para olvidarnos de todo lo que hay dentro y tú quieres ir a la biblioteca! – exclamo Helen con un tono ofendido, ante las risitas del grupo – no, yo pasó. Mejor iré a ver las tiendas de ropa.

- ¿Y tu, Lily? – interrogó James.

- No lo sé, creo que iré a la tienda de dulces – dijo como un comentario para si misma.

- Así se habla, pelirroja – alabo Sirius acercándose a la joven, pasando un brazo por sus hombros - ¿te parece si vamos todos?

- No, mejor vayan a Zonko – respondió quitándose el brazo de Sirius – yo me adelantaré – tras lo cual salió del lugar.

- Ha estado muy extraña últimamente – comento Remus.

- Es cierto, pasa muy poco tiempo con nosotras – corroboró Marissa – siento que nos evade.

- Yo creo que nuestro amigo James sabe muy bien lo que le pasa – dijo Sirius sonriendo ampliamente.

- No empieces con eso, Sirius – se quejo el joven nombrado dando media vuelta – mejor vámonos.

- ¿Ya hablaste con ella? – preguntó Remus caminando al lado de James. Sirius y Peter iban detrás.

- Si, pero me dijo que no tenía ningún problema – respondió cabizbajo.

- Oh, vamos, Cornamenta ya olvídate de eso – comento Sirius apoyándose en los hombros de Remus y James.

- Sirius, esto es serio – se quejo James alzando un poco el tono de voz.

- Eso lo sé - dijo Sirius cambiando su actitud completamente, mostrándose serio. Pasó por en medio de sus amigos deteniéndose en seco frente a ellos. Obligándolos a hacer lo mismo – admito que Lily ha estado un poco extraña, distante y preocupada. Pero, ¿y qué? Si, es cierto, tal vez tenga problemas, pero si no quiere hablar de ello ya se le pasará, entonces nos lo contará y todo volverá a ser como antes.

- ¿Y si necesita ayuda? – cuestionó James.

- Si la necesitará, ya nos la hubiera pedido – dijo tranquilamente.

- Canuto.

- Dime.

- Tienes razón.

- Pues claro que la tengo – dijo orgullosamente continuando su camino – no por nada son el gran Sirius Black, el que todo lo sabe, el que todo lo entiende, el más guapo, el...

            Se detuvo en seco con la boca y los ojos abiertos a más no poder, sin llegar a dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Al ver está actitud, el resto de los Merodeadores se acercaron quedando en el mismo estado de shock que Sirius. Se encontraban frente a una tienda de artículos para bebé, en lo más recóndito de Hogsmeade.

- ¿E... Esa es... Li... Lily? – preguntó Peter mirando al resto, los tres asintieron con la cabeza al mismo, sin apartar la vista de la tienda.

- Bueno, tal vez solo paso a la tienda por un regalo para alguien, totalmente ajeno a ella ¿no? – comento James no muy convencido.

- Por supuesto, el hecho de que este mirando la ropa para bebé... – continuó Sirius usando el mismo tono que James - ...no significa que...

- ¿Qué es lo que ven, muchachos? – se escucho la voz de Helen detrás de ellos, a su lado se encontraba Marissa. Los cuatros voltearon formando una barrera frente al ventanal donde se veía a Lily.

- Nada – respondieron en coro, fingiendo sonrisas inocentes.

- ¿En serio?, entonces ¿por qué no se quitan de ahí? Parecen soldados – sonrío divertida.

- ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos? Ya casi se termina el día, debemos volver a Hogwarts – dijo Sirius obligando a la chica a dar media vuelta.

- Yo me quedaré – susurro James de manera que solo Sirius lo escuchará.

- De acuerdo – asintió usando el mismo tono.

Sirius, Peter, Remus, Helen y Marissa regresaron a Hogwarts en medio de un mar de excusas por parte de los Merodeadores. James río en silencio ante la escena, dio media vuelta sin mirar la tienda. Realmente necesitaba hablar con Lily. Ya no estaba muy convencido por su respuesta anterior, y su extraña actitud no ayudaba mucho. Levantó la mirada, Lily ya había salido, acompañada de varias bolsas y un chico que no le agradaba mucho a James: Amos Diggory. El Hufflepuff sonreía coquetamente a su novia ayudándole a cargar algunos de los paquetes. Está escena molestó notoriamente al buscador. Rápidamente llegó junto a la pareja arrebatando los paquetes que cargaba Amos, mirándolo desafiante. Al siguiente segundo dio media vuelta y tomó a Lily de la muñeca llevándola lejos de un Amos bastante confundido.

- Supongo que eso es un 'no' – comento despidiéndose con la mano – nos vemos luego, Lily. Fue un gusto verte, Potter.

- Lamento no poder decir lo mismo – dijo James mirando de soslayo al joven, Lily simplemente sonrío.

            Caminaron a paso rápido, mientras James sentía los celos crecer dentro de él. Luego de varios pasos, miro a Lily, la joven tenía la vista en el suelo. Está actitud revolvió el estómago del chico. Ahora se sentía culpable. Poco a poco redujo la velocidad hasta detenerse frente a un pequeño lago, cerca de la estación donde llegaba el expreso de Hogwarts.

- James, ¿qué te ocurre? – susurro Lily.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con Diggory? – preguntó directamente tratando de controlar su temperamento.

- Me encontró afuera de la tienda y se ofreció a ayudarme con las bolsas – explico dejando los paquetes que cargaba sobre una banca cercana.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? – interrogó colocando el resto de las bolsas junto a las de Lily.

- Me pidió ayuda con un trabajo que no entiende.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó rápidamente.

- No pude responderle. En ese momento llegaste y...

- ¿Qué pensabas decirle?

- Que si.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?, si no entendía sería bueno ayudarlo, no veo el problema en eso. Además de que...

- ¡¡¡Tú le gustas!!! – gritó James dando media vuelta. Lily se quedó estática ante las palabras de su novio. Miro a James un segundo sonriendo con ternura.

- James – susurro abrazándolo por la espalda – tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, y lo sabes. No entiendo porque te molesta que hable con Amos. No entiendo porque... te pones celoso – sonrío apoyando su mejilla en la espalda de James.       

- Diggory es muy amable contigo – suspiro – demasiado, y no me agrada.

- No tienes nada de que preocuparte – susurro con ternura – debes confiar en mí - James rompió el abrazo tomando las manos de Lily, mirándola a los ojos.

- Confío en ti – aseguró mirándola con ternura – pero no confío en Diggory.

            Lily sonrío acercándose a su novio, plantándole un profundo y tierno beso en los labios. Sintiendo la sinceridad de Lily con ese gesto, James correspondió la caricia apretando fuertemente el cuerpo de ella, como si no quisiera separarse nunca. Lily sintió derretirse en los brazos de James. De nuevo, ahí estaba esa extraña sensación de que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía. No importaba nada, ni siquiera que su tiempo en Hogsmeade se hubiera terminado. No era la primera vez que ocurría, al final James la llevaba por algún pasadizo secreto, de vuelta a su habitación. Colocó sus brazos tras el cuello del chico, sintiéndose segura con él, sabiendo que siempre estaría cerca, protegiéndola, queriéndola y haciendo mil locuras por ella.

            El sol en el horizonte cae lentamente, llevándose consigo el día y dando pasó a un cielo oscuro y tapizado de brillantes estrellas. En Hogwarts, Nicole se encuentra oculta bajo la cama de Lily, dado que Marissa y Helen han llegado. La pequeña se encuentra recostada en el suelo con una pequeña esfera entre sus manos. Aquella 'pieza' tiene una textura extraña, parece viscosa pero lo suficientemente sólida para ser geométrica. Minutos después, cansada de mirar la figura, toma un vaso que se encontraba cerca, coloca la esfera sobre el recipiente con lo que está pierde su forma sólida volviéndose agua.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: ¡Primer capítulo de una historia que promete mucho! = ) , o eso espero = ( . Aún no he terminado mi otra historia y ya he comenzado está... y tengo como cinco proyectos más, sinceramente espero publicarlos todos. En fin, lo importante aquí es que a ustedes, los lectores, les agraden las historias y dejen muchos reviews =p con eso basta.

Besos a todos, y cuídense = )    


	2. Las travesuras de Nicole

Mi linda Nicole 

Por: Andy Yogima

Nota importante: He cambiado el rating de la historia, porque es posible que dejé volar mi imaginación cuando James y Lily estén solos, claro, no mucho. Sobre esto espero sus opiniones, si quieren que frené mi imaginación y regresé el rating al original, o si dejamos todo como está = )

Capítulo 2. Las travesuras de Nicole

            Poco a poco los alrededores del castillo Hogwarts se llenaban de blanca nieve y brillantes copos cayendo mágicamente, dando a resaltar la próxima llegada de la Navidad. Los estudiantes se preparaban para el tan esperado baile, el cual se llevaría acabo un día antes de las vacaciones. Lily, como ya era costumbre desde varios días atrás, corría de un lado para otro buscando a los prefectos de las otras casas para reafirmar los últimos detalles del baile.

- ¡Al fin! – exclamó entrando a la habitación. Cerró la puerta tras de si recargándose en ella. Dio un profundo suspiro dejándose caer.

- ¡Hola, mami! – la pequeña Nicole apareció frente a la chica dando pequeños saltos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto. Nicole sonrío cruzando las manos tras su espalda.

- Mami... – susurró - ¡Mami, Lily! – exclamo levantando los brazos - ¡Mami, Lily! ¡Mami, Lily! ¡Mami, Lily!

            La pelirroja cubrió la boca de Nicole con una mano. Agudizó el oído. Pasos. Se acercó a la puerta escuchando. Eran Helen y Marissa. Rápidamente levantó a Nicole en brazos corriendo al baño; cerró la puerta agudizando el oído, nuevamente.

- ¡Genial! Lily volvió a desaparecerse – Helen ingresó a la habitación arrojándose sobre su cama, en actitud molesta.

- Han pasado más de tres meses y ella sigue muy extraña – Marissa se sentó frente al espejo, más tranquila que su amiga.

- ¿Ya me vas a dejar interrogarla?

- Supongo que ya es tiempo de hablar con ella.

- Creí que éramos amigas – murmuró Helen luego de un momento en silencio.

- Helen...

- Ni siquiera nos tiene confianza.

- Tal vez su problema no es tan grave, o tal vez trata de resolverlo ella sola, ya sabes como es de orgullosa o...

- No la justifiques. Con su actitud solo confirma lo que suponíamos.

- Helen – dijo a manera de regaño.

- De acuerdo, lo que YO suponía. Está embarazada.

- ¡Ahhh!

Instantáneamente ambas voltearon a ver la puerta del baño, de donde había salido el gritó. Del otro lado, Lily había permanecido pegada a la puerta escuchando la conversación de sus amigas; sin darse cuenta, Nicole abrió las llaves del lavabo y la bañera, dejando correr el agua por el cuarto. Lo extraño era que el agua había inundado toda la pieza, de piso a techo, pero una barrera invisible impedía que el líquido tocará a Lily.

- Ni... Nicole, ¿qué está pasando? – murmuró aferrándose a la puerta. La pequeña sonrío a su lado mirando divertida el suceso.

- Lily... – murmuró Marissa del otro lado de la puerta. Nicole giró la cara mirando asustada a su 'mamá'.

            Repentinamente la barrera que sostenía el agua desapareció dejando que el líquido fluyera. Como una ola arrojó a ambas destruyendo la puerta, llevándose consigo a Marissa y Helen que estaban pegadas a la entrada. En segundos, la habitación había quedado húmeda; camas, escritorios, papeles, ropa. Todo estaba fuera de su lugar.

- Oh, oh – murmuró Nicole mirando la habitación y su ropa mojada. Marissa, Helen y Lily se ponían de pie lentamente examinando los daños.

- Lily, ¿qué...? – la frase de Helen se quedó en el aire, cuando la chica visualizó a Nicole.

- ¿Quién es ella? – murmuró Marissa señalando a la pequeña detrás de Lily. La pelirroja miro asustada a Nicole.

- Yo...

- Lo siento, mamá – susurró Nicole agachando la cabeza.

- ¡¡¿Mamá?!! – exclamaron Marissa y Helen.

- ¡¿Podrían bajar la voz?! – reclamó la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada.

- Creí que estabas embarazada – habló Helen sintiéndose algo culpable.

- No sé de donde sacaste esa idea – dijo Lily sacando su varita murmurando un hechizo sobre Nicole con lo que su ropa se seco.

- Bueno, es que... James y tú...

- Ah, eso – agachó la cabeza ocultando el intenso rojo que había coloreado su rostro. Murmuró el mismo hechizo de secado sobre ella – bueno...

- Eso nos lo explicarás después – intervino Marissa, arreglando mágicamente la habitación – por ahora... ¿quién es ella?

- No es mi hija – sentenció la pelirroja respondiendo a la obvia pregunta. Tomó a Nicole sentándola en su cama – ella... – la miro un segundo tratando de encontrar la respuesta en la profundidad de sus ojos azules.

- Cabello rojo... piel clara... ojos azules... – habló Helen acercándose a la pequeña mirándola con curiosidad – se ve como la hija que tendrías con James – comentó mirando fijamente a la pequeña.

- Idéntica a ti – murmuró Marissa acercándose a sus amigas – excepto en los ojos. Azules como los de James, es extraño.

            Lily miro fijamente a su 'hija' analizando las palabras de sus amigas. Nicole había llegado a ella de la nada y realmente era extraño el parecido que tenía con ella. Por un segundo se imagino casada con James y con una hija: Nicole. Se sonrojó notoriamente ante el pensamiento. Agitó levemente la cabeza borrando sus ideas.

- Nicole – habló finalmente agachándose para quedar a la altura de la pequeña – necesito que te quedes un minuto sola mientras habló con mis amigas ¿de acuerdo? – asintió.

            Marissa, Helen y Lily salieron de la habitación, caminando en silencio por los pasillos del castillo. Llegaron a las afueras de éste, cada una absorta en sus propios pensamientos. Mientras paseaban por los jardines, Lily empezó a hablar, con lujo de detalles explico el primer día que había encontrado a Nicole y todo lo que había conllevado ese suceso. Helen se mostraba divertida por todo lo que había pasado su amiga ante el cuidado de la pequeña Nicole. Mientras que Marissa lucía impresionada por la habilidad materna que había adoptado la pelirroja. Regresaron a paso lento con la petición de Lily para no hablar sobre Nicole a nadie, incluyendo a los Merodeadores.

- ¡Lily! – James se acercó al trío en cuanto ingresaron al castillo.

- Hola, James – murmuró la pelirroja recibiendo al muchacho con un beso.

- Tengo algo importante que preguntarte – dijo tomando la mano de Lily indicándole que lo siguiera.

- ¡Chicas, les encargó a...!

- No te preocupes, Lily – cortó Marissa entendiendo el mensaje.

            Caminaron en sentido contrario a Marissa y Helen quienes ya volvían a la sala común. James llevó a la pelirroja a una de las últimas puertas del pasillo donde estaban. Era un aula pequeña y vacía, tenía el aspecto de una bodega, no había nada de interés en el interior. El merodeador invitó a la chica a entrar, tras él cerró la puerta recargándose en ella. Lily lo miro extrañada.

- James, ¿qué...?

            Ahogó sus palabras con un beso posando sus manos en la cintura de Lily atrayéndola hacia si. Ante el gesto, como ya era costumbre, la pelirroja se sintió desfallecer. Como si el mundo se desvaneciera alrededor de ellos, colocó sus manos en el cuello de James acercándose aún más.

- Lily... -  murmuró descendiendo hacia su cuello en un camino de besos, y suspiros por parte de la pelirroja. Por un segundo olvido el motivo por el que estaban ahí - ¿confías en mí?

- Claro que si – respondió instantáneamente ante la pregunta tan repentina, se separó un poco tomando el rostro de James con ambas manos - ¿qué ocurre?

- Eso quisiera saber – Lily arqueo una ceja, notoriamente confundida – Peter me dijo que desde hace unas horas; Marissa, Helen y tú habían estado dando vueltas alrededor del castillo. Desde que empezó este año, has estado comportándote muy extraña y aún no entiendo porque – acarició su mejilla con ternura deslizando un dedo hacia su labio inferior. De nuevo mantenía su profunda mirada azul fija en Lily impidiéndole mentir.

- James, yo...

- Y ahora soy tía – comentó Helen junto a Marissa, a punto de llegar a la sala común – tía Helen, mmm suena bien.

- Tranquilízate, esto es solo provisional – dijo Marissa dando la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Llegaron a su habitación; encontrando a Susan, una de sus compañeras de cuarto, dormida en su respectiva cama.

- ¿Dónde estará Rochell? – preguntó Helen mirando la habitación, buscando a la última ocupante de ese cuarto.

- Está duchándose – informó Nicole asomando la cabeza debajo de la cama de Lily.

- Hola – murmuró Marissa mirando a la pequeña. Caminó hasta ella ayudándola a ponerse en pie – no hemos sido debidamente presentadas – tendió su mano sonriendo con ternura – mi nombre es Marissa.

- Tía Marissa – exclamó Nicole estrechando su mano.

- Yo soy tu tía Helen – la pequeña sonrío ante el conocimiento de sus 'nuevas tías'.

- ¿Dónde está mamá?

- Fue a ver a tú papá – informó Helen con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Helen ¿cómo puedes decir eso?! – reclamó Marissa no muy convencida de seguir el juego de Nicole.

- ¿Papá James? – habló Nicole llamando la atención de sus tías.

- ¿Ya lo conoces? – interrogó Marissa.

- Solo en fotografías.

            La puerta del baño se abrió. Instantáneamente Helen y Marissa subieron a Nicole a la cama de Lily cerrando las cortinas. Cada una se lanzó a su respectiva cama, a una velocidad impresionante.

- Vaya, por un momento creí que se habían perdido – bromeo Rochell mirando a Helen quien tenía un libro entre sus manos, y Marissa quien sonreía nerviosamente. La joven se acercó al tocador cepillando su cabello - ¿dónde está Lily?

- Dormida – respondió Marissa casi de inmediato. Rochell le lanzó una mirada extraña a través de su reflejo en el espejo.

- Por supuesto – sonrío poniéndose de pie – después de todo, han sido días muy largos para ella – entró en su cama, deslizando las cortinas con ayuda de su varita – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches – dijeron al unísono.

- Por cierto – asomó la cabeza de entre las cortinas – Helen, podrías leer mejor eso si estuviera derecho.

Metió la cabeza de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando Helen descubrió que tenía el libro al revés. Bufó arrojando el texto al suelo. Marissa se río ante su actitud, sintiéndose más relajada. Sacó su varita apuntando a las camas de Susan y Rochell, murmuro unas palabras con lo que se creo una barrera de silencio y sueño profundo para ambas camas.

- Ya puedes salir – informó Helen mirando la cama de Lily. Dio un profundo suspiro tirándose en su cama.

- Tranquila, ya sabes que Rochell es así – comentó Marissa abriendo las cortinas de la cama de Lily. Nicole permanecía sentada mirando con interés a sus tías.

- ¿Cómo? Insoportable, arrogante ¡Odio a esa mujer!

- No digas ese tipo de cosas frente a Nicole – se quejó sentándose junto a la niña cubriéndole los oídos.

- ¡Además es una resbalosa! – gritó sabiendo que ni Susan ni Rochell podían escucharla.

- ¡Helen, es suficiente! Nicole, será mejor que te duermas, ya es tarde y tía Helen ha perdido la cordura – dijo mirando pacientemente a la niña - ¿dónde has estado durmiendo?

- Aquí, con mamá – dijo palmeando la cama.

- De acuerdo – abrió la cama, acomodando las sábanas y almohadas. Levantó a Nicole recostándola con cuidado – buenas noches.

- Buenas noches, tía Mari' – sonrío. Marissa cerró las cortinas colocando el mismo hechizo de silencio en la cama.

- Vamos, Helen. Esperaremos a Lily en la sala.

            Cerca de las diez, Marissa y Helen esperaban la llegada de Lily. Las primeras horas habían aprovechado el tiempo para terminar sus deberes, el resto de la noche habían conversado y hecho planes para su nueva 'sobrina', tema propuesto por Helen.

- Nicole es prácticamente una bebé – habló Marissa mirando la leña consumirse – por favor, mídete en la forma como te refieres de Rochell.

- Pero...

- Sé que no es una santa, pero no le enseñes a Nicole un vocabulario como el que dijiste allá arriba.

- Pero no dije nada malo.

- Porque te detuve antes de que utilizarás palabras... "mayores". 

- Aún así, pienso matar a esa mujerzuela – cruzó los brazos recargándose molesta – tal vez deberíamos decirle a Lily.

- ¿Decirme qué? – el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió, dando paso a Lily. Lucía cansada y algo nerviosa. Al ver a sus amigas se sentó junto a ellas frente a la chimenea - ¿decirme qué? – repitió casadamente posando una mano sobre su frente recargándose en el respaldo.

- Que Nicole ya se durmió – intervino Marissa evitando que Helen sacará a relucir el tema de Rochell – y...

- ¿Está bien? ¿Tranquila? ¿Comió?

- Calma, mamá Lily – interrumpió Helen divertida ante la actitud de su amiga – tú pequeña hija se encuentra bastante bien.

- Lo siento – se relajó – creo que he pasado mucho tiempo con ella.

- ¿Todo bien? – interrogó Marissa tras analizar la actitud de la pelirroja.

- Si... no. James, bueno, sigue insistiendo en que algo malo me pasa.

- ¿Y cómo no va a ser así? – comentó Helen – si nosotras pensábamos lo mismo antes de saber lo de Nicole.

- Es tu novio, Lily ¿cómo quieres que se sienta, si parece conocerte mejor de lo que él mismo se conoce?

- Pensaba mantener a Nicole en secreto – levantó la cabeza – hasta de ustedes. Pero creo que ella se empeña en que mis amigos se enteren.

- Hablando de ella, es extraña la forma en que llegó ¿no? – comentó Marissa buscando un nuevo tema de conversación para que Lily no cuestionará sobre lo que hablaban ella y Helen - ...de la nada.

- ¿De qué estaban hablando? – cuestionó Lily tras largos minutos de silencio. Automáticamente sus amigas palidecieron – antes de que yo llegará ¿de qué estaban hablando?

- De...

- De lo tranquila que es Nicole, es una niña muy tierna – intervino Marissa evitando que Helen hablará de más. Lily miro alternadamente a sus amigas.

            Algo dentro de si le decía que estaban ocultando algo importante, sino Marissa no se pondría tan nerviosa. Miro a está última tratando de encontrar la verdad dentro de sus ojos. Ante este gesto, la chica se puso más nerviosa desviando la mirada, incómoda por mentirle a su amiga.

- ¿Y bien? ¿me van a decir la verdad?

- Rochell – dijo Helen seriamente.

- ¿De nuevo las estuvo molestando? – dedujo Lily conociendo a detalle la forma tan peculiar que tenía dicha joven para comportarse.

- No exactamente. Verás ella...

- Confías en James, ¿cierto, Lily? – interrumpió Marissa.

- Claro que si, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con Rochell.

- Tú no lo notaste porque antes odiabas a James, pero Rochell ha estado interesada en él desde, no lo sé, tal vez desde primer año – explicó hablando cuidadosamente. Helen miraba la chimenea tratando de mantenerse serena – y ahora que tú eres su novia, bueno, es un hecho que te odia. Pero eso no es lo importante, el punto aquí es, que ella sigue interesada en James... tal vez más que antes.  

            Lily miro el fuego consumir la leña con lentitud. Su vista fija en los diferentes tonos del calor. Marissa la miraba preocupada, temiendo que su confianza en James no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte. Mientras Helen tenía la mirada pérdida.

- Confío en James – suspiró finalmente. Con tres simples palabras logró romper la tensión alrededor del trío.

- Al principio de su noviazgo no me agradaba la idea de que estuvieran juntos – habló Helen – era un merodeador y un mujeriego, creí que te lastimaría, Pero cuando menos me di cuenta, él cambio. Se volvió responsable, honesto y lo más importante es que te quiere y respeta – miro amablemente a la pelirroja, demostrándole que James era de confianza – aunque, seamos realistas. Una cosa es James y otra MUY diferente es Rochell – sonrío.

- Desde hace varios días hemos estado escuchando comentarios muy intrigosos sobre... James y Rochell. Infundados por ella, claro – comentó Marissa un poco más relajada – creo que eso le quita peso. En fin, según ella, ha estado viéndose con James y ha dicho algo sobre que él va a terminar contigo para quedarse con ella. Por supuesto, todos sabemos que no es verdad – agregó rápidamente – pero es mejor que te lo digamos nosotras a que lo escuches por Rochell, ya sabes que es una venenosa.

- Gracias por decírmelo, aunque si ustedes saben de esos rumores, tal vez debería hablar con James, o toda la escuela lo sabrá. Y sería muy pesado lidiar con eso.

- Me había preocupado por como reaccionarías al saber esto, pero me alegra ver que estás bien.

- No sé ustedes, pero yo me muero de sueño – comentó Helen estirando los brazos.

            Subieron a las habitaciones en medio del silencio que reinaba en el castillo. Era tarde y no había alumnos despiertos. En la sala, detrás de un sillón un tanto retirado del fuego, una silueta oscura se levanta quitándose la cobija con la que había permanecido oculta. Rochell aparece cruzando los brazos arrogante.

- Ya veremos que tanto confías en James.

            A la mañana siguiente. Marissa y Helen corren por pasillos desiertos. Luego de levantarse sumamente temprano para seguir a James, por petición de Helen. Ni siquiera habían desayunado por lo temprano. Afuera, en el campo de Quidditch, el sol empieza a salir, iluminando débilmente el castillo. El equipo de Gryffindor ha comenzado su entrenamiento, siete escobas se elevan iniciando la simulación de un partido. Las chicas permanecen en tierra ocultándose del equipo.

- Esto sería más fácil si tuviéramos una capa de invisibilidad – comentó Helen mirando a los miembros del equipo.

- Que suerte que no la tenemos – habló Marissa – sino seguramente la usarías para golpear a Rochell – miró a los alrededores cuidando que no hubiera nadie cerca.

- No sé como esa mujer pudo quedarse en Gryffindor, debió haber sido Slytherin. A puesto a que hasta sedujo al Sombrero Seleccionador – bromeo riendo de su propio chiste.

- Buenos días – saludo Nicole abriendo la cortinas, dejando que el sol entrará en la habitación.

- Bue... nos días – respondió Lily frotándose los ojos, miro a su alrededor encontrando la habitación vacía - ¿dónde están Helen y Marissa?

- No lo sé, salieron muy temprano – informó sentándose en la cama.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Casi las ocho.

- Bien, en cuanto me bañé traeré algo para desayunar, ¿de acuerdo? – Nicole asintió sonriente.

            Lily entró al baño, abriendo las llaves de la regadera. Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, se preguntaba por el paradero de sus amigas. Ellas no acostumbraban levantarse tan temprano en sábado. Cerró los ojos recordando su conversación, la noche anterior.

- ¿No hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que seguiríamos a James todo el día, cierto? – cuestionó Marissa temerosa por la respuesta.

- Por supuesto que si. O por lo menos hasta que veamos lo necesario.

- Dijiste que confiabas en James.

- Y así es, pero no confío en Rochell. Bien, ya terminaron el entrenamiento.

- Helen, alguien se acerca – rápidamente se ocultaron tras un arbusto.

- ¡Jamsie, amor! – Rochell pasó corriendo frente al arbusto, usando un tono de voz meloso. Llegó hasta James abrazándolo por el cuello.

- Hereford, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no me toques? – dijo James liberándose del abrazo con una mano.

- No seas tan malo conmigo, Jamsie – sonrío seductoramente sacando un pañuelo tratando de secar la frente del chico.

            Helen estuvo a punto de abandonar su escondite para poner en su lugar a Rochell. Pero Marissa lo detuvo antes de que alguien pasará corriendo frente a ellas. Remus Lupin llegó hasta la pareja mirando a Rochell desafiante. Actitud que según Marissa, no era propia del merodeador más tranquilo del grupo.

- James, Sirius ha estado buscándote por todo el castillo, dice que es urgente – informó dando paso a James, quien salió corriendo feliz de tener un pretexto para zafarse de Rochell.

- Deja de meterte en mi camino, Lupin – murmuró Rochell cambiando su expresión, mirando a Remus como si fuera a matarlo.

- Y tú, deja de molestar a mis amigos – indicó Remus con un tono de voz sumamente frío que pareció tener efecto en la chica quien tembló ligeramente pasando de largo.

- De cualquier manera obtendré lo que quiero – agregó en tono caprichoso, caminando de regreso al castillo. Seguida poco después por un Remus más tranquilo.

- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Helen poniéndose de pie dando una palmada – esto era todo lo que necesitaba – golpeó su puño amenazadoramente – ahora si mató a esa chica.

- Jamás había visto a Remus actuar de esa manera – comentó Marissa, ambas de camino al castillo – estaba más que molesto.

- Cierto – acertó Helen – recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Remus. Por un momento pensé que mataría Rochell – sonrío traviesamente imaginando que Remus estrangulaba a Rochell y ella (Helen) aparecía tras el arbusto vestida como porrista ovacionando al merodeador con sus pompones.

- Ya deja de imaginar tonterías – se quejó Marissa al ver la expresión de su amiga – vamos al comedor, tengo hambre.

            Al llegar chocaron con Lily quien iba de salida con un estuche lleno de comida, obviamente para Nicole. Al verla, Helen le quito el estuche, sonriendo en complicidad.

- No te preocupes, nosotras lo llevaremos – dijo dando media vuelta.

- Por cierto, seguimos a James – informó Marissa en un susurro, dejando que Helen se adelantará. Lily la miro algo molesta, demostrando su falta de apoyo en el hecho de 'acosar' a su novio. Se suponía que iba a protegerlo de la acosadora más grande de Hogwarts – tranquila, confiamos en James, pero no en Rochell. Y créeme fue bueno seguirlo. Porque efectivamente ella es la que se le insinúa a James y sabes como es él. Jamás lastimaría a una chica.

- Creo que debo hablar con él – susurró agachando la cabeza.

- Tenemos razones para creer que los Merodeadores están al tanto de la situación con Rochell. Y no están muy contentos.

- Entiendo.

- Ánimo, Lily. Ya verás que en cuanto hables con James todo quedará aclarado – sonrío. Lily le devolvió la sonrisa – recuerda que él te quiere – gritó desde la escalera, tras lo cual desapareció.

- ¿Quién te quiere? – giró la cabeza encontrándose con James quien la miraba suspicazmente.

- Pues tú – sonrío colocando las manos alrededor de su cuello - ¿o no?

- Claro que si, te adoro – sonrío cerrando la distancia entre ambos con un beso.

- James... – susurró antes de que el mar de sensaciones que el chico le hacía sentir bloqueará su mente de la realidad – necesito hablar contigo...

- Dime – habló entrecortadamente besando su cuello, descendiendo las manos a su cadera.

- James, es en serio – río ante las caricias.

- De acuerdo – sonrío levantando a la chica en brazos, llevándola a los jardines. Cerca del lago, la sentó a la sombra de un árbol recostándose junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Lily miro el sol reflejado en el agua, acariciando el cabello de James quien sonrío abiertamente, como un niño pequeño.

- ¿De qué querías hablar?

            Lily lo observó detenidamente sin dejar de masajear su cabello, analizando lo que quería saber y estructurando la forma en como se lo plantearía a James. No quería sonar acusadora, ni cruel. Solo quería saber la verdad.

- ¿Me quieres? – preguntó repentinamente. James la miro un segundo antes de atraer su rostro al de él besándola con ternura.

- Te quiero mucho, Lily – dijo mirándola fijamente, algo extrañado por la actitud de la chica - ¿qué pasa?

- Escuché que Rochell ha estado acosándote – dijo desviando la mirada. James se reincorporó, hincándose frente a ella.

- Quería solucionar ese problema antes de que te enterarás – dijo tomando las manos de Lily.

- ¿Cómo?

- Con ayuda de los Merodeadores – sonrío divertido. Lily lo miro sabiendo que planeaba una broma para Rochell. Agachó la cabeza mirando sus manos unidas con las de James - ¿qué ocurre?

- Nada, es solo que... creí que me cambiarías por Rochell – susurró apenada. James soltó sus manos tomando el rostro de Lily obligándola a mirarlo.

- Jamás te cambiaría, por nada ni por nadie – sonrío acercándose lentamente – no eres un objeto, eres mi Lily – cerró la distancia con un beso, recargando a la pelirroja en el árbol, bajando sus manos por sus hombros hacia el vientre y las piernas. Lily comenzó a acariciar su abdomen delineando cada músculo.

            Lentamente se deslizó recostándose en el pasto. James apoyado de rodillas sobre ella acariciando su rostro sin dejar de besarla. Lily paso sus manos por debajo de la túnica acariciando su espalda.

- Lily, no sabes cuanto significas para mí... – susurró muy cerca de su oído. Lily río ante la caricia poniendo las manos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndolo más.

- ¡¡Nicole, vuelve aquí!! – Helen corría de un lado para otro de la habitación persiguiendo a la pequeña niña que dejaba huellas de agua por todos los lugares donde pasaba. Marissa estaba sentada en su cama leyendo un grueso libro.

- ¡Tía Helen no me alcanza! ¡Tía Helen no me alcanza! – cantaba Nicole deslizándose por lugares donde la chica no la alcanzaba.

- Por favor, Nicky', linda. Solo quiero que te duches ¿qué tan difícil puede ser eso? – Nicole río corriendo al otro lado de la habitación. Helen bufó desesperada – Marissa, ven a ayudarme – se quejó mirando la tranquilidad de su amiga.

- Dijiste que podías sola – se defendió Marissa sin apartar la vista del libro.

- Oh vamos, está mojando todo el piso.

- Pues no debiste dejar la puerta del baño abierta.

- Mari, linda, por favor – suplico hincándose frente a la chica juntando ambas manos.

- De acuerdo – suspiro dejando el libro – Nicole – la pequeña se detuvo permitiendo que Marissa llegará a ella – si te quedas mucho tiempo con esa ropa húmeda te vas a resfriar. Estoy segura que no te gustaría estar enferma, ¿verdad? – Nicole negó con la cabeza – bien, ¿por qué no vas a bañarte, mientras tía Helen y yo limpiamos la habitación?

- De acuerdo – sonrío regresando al baño.

- ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Por qué esa niña no me hace caso?! ¡Y a ti si! ¡¿Por qué?! – gritó Helen tirándose en su cama - ¡No es justo!

- No exageres – se quejó Marissa sacando su varita, apuntando al piso. Estaba seco. Parpadeo un par de veces mirando la habitación "Juraría que había agua por todas partes" pensó confundida.

            Horas más tarde, Lily volvió. Junto con Marissa y Helen aprovecharon la hora de la cena para conversar. Ya que todos estaban en comedor, ellas se quedaron en la habitación. Lily les contó a grandes rasgos su conversación con James, omitiendo lo que pasó después. Ya más tarde, Lily y Marissa estaban en sus respectivas camas, mientras Helen corría tras Nicole tratando de ponerle la pijama.

- Nicky, linda, por favor. Quiero dormir.

- ¡Tía Helen no me alcanza! ¡Tía Helen no me alcanza!

- ¿Crees que ya sea tiempo de ayudarla? – preguntó Lily mirando a Marissa que reía bajo sus cobijas.

- Creo que si. Nicole necesita dormir – dijo. Ambas rieron por el comentario.

- ¿De qué se ríen? – se quejó Helen.

- Nicole, ya es tarde. Ven a dormir – dijo Lily apuntando a Nicole con su varita colocándole la pijama. Rápidamente la pequeña corrió a la cama.

- Vaya, gracias. Creo.

- Buenas noches – dijeron Marissa, Lily y Nicole al unísono.

- Buenas noches – respondió Helen pesadamente.

- ¡Al fin regresas! – exclamó Sirius arrojándole una almohada a James que reaccionó a tiempo de ser golpeado - ¡Que reflejos! ¿dónde estabas? Hemos estado buscándote todo el día.

- En realidad solo fueron cinco minutos – intervino Peter – dijiste que tal vez estaría con Lily.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo James tirándose en su cama.

- Bueno, bueno, pero te buscamos ¿no?

- ¿Dónde estuviste? – interrogó Remus dejando de lado un trozo de pergamino donde había estado escribiendo.

- Con Lily – suspiró – ella sabe lo de Hereford – tres pares de miradas se posaron en James guardando absoluto silencio.

- Era imposible que no se enterará – comentó Remus – Hereford se la ha pasado diciendo tonterías sobre ti y ella. Tarde o temprano esos comentarios llegarían a oídos de Lily.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – cuestionó Peter.

- Nada.

- ¿Nada? – repitieron los tres al unísono.

- Estaba preocupada por saber si eran ciertos los rumores. Tengo la impresión de que Hereford le dijo algo.

- Así que esa es la razón por la que Lily ha estado tan extraña – habló Sirius.

- Eso pensé. Pero... aún hay algo que la inquieta. Lo sé. No sé que es, y no quiere decírmelo. Pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más – dijo James pensativamente. Sirius aplaudió llamando la atención de sus amigos.

- Bien. Un problema a la vez – sonrío – en cuanto ajustemos cuentas con Hereford , veremos que le ocurre a Lily – James sonrío notándose más tranquilo – odio verte esa cara larga, y si Lily te preocupa debemos ir al origen del problema.

- ¿Creen que siga con lo del bebé? – comentó Peter ante las miradas suspicaces del trío.

- Creo que eso era un tema del que ya no hablaríamos – opinó Remus tosiendo ligeramente.

- Cierto, eso ya es historia antigua – corroboró Sirius – por ahora nuestro objetivo es venganza. Mañana Hereford se arrepentirá hasta de respirar.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK Ahora si la espera estuvo larga ¿no? Pero créanme no fue mi intención, ni estuvo bajo mi responsabilidad. Primero tenía exámenes, y luego algo le paso a mi computadora y murió. Apenas hace como 4 días recuperé el equipo, pero en lo que transcribí el capítulo, bueno, el caso es que fue un completo caos . Ahora mi problema es que tengo que asistir a un seminario durante las próximas dos semanas. Pero no se preocupen, me daré tiempo para actualizar mis historias Prometido, moveré cielo, mar y tierra con tal de actualizar en menos tiempo.

Ahora viene lo más importante, y mi fuerza para terminar este capítulo. ¡¡¡Los Reviews!!!

**LiGiA: **Gracias por tus comentarios = ) Tienes razón cuando no recibes Reviews como que se te van las ganas de escribir - - Espero que pueda seguir contando con tu apoyo. Y disculpa por no haber leído tus historias, ya ves con eso de que no tengo tiempo para nada. Aunque he empezado 'Amor James y Lily' y se ve muy interesante. En cuanto pueda me daré una vuelta para dejarte un review como es debido. Prometido. Gracias y suerte.

**Susanh:** Hice todo lo que pude, ¡y aquí está el capítulo! = ) Espero que siga gustándote y no te olvides de dejarme tu opinión. Besos y cuídate = p

**Amy Black: **Gracias por tus elogios, aquí está este capítulo especialmente dedicado a los que me han tenido paciencia. Espero que sigas por acá. Besos.

**Zzz: **Aquí está la continuación. Hecha lo más pronto que pude. Prometo que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto. Ya tengo escrito un 50% del chap. Cuídate

**Lily: **Bien, luche contra todos los obstáculos y aquí está. Para tu deleite: ¡el capítulo 2! Espero te gusté y sigas leyendo el fic. Besos = )

Azucena: A mí parecer está muy interesante, agradezco tu comentario. Poco a poco se volverá más misterioso, porque se sabrá de donde salió Nicole, y vaya que tiene su historia. No te olvides de darme tu opinión y sigue leyendo el fic. Gracias = p 

**Winter's fairy: **¡Si, lo sé! Nicole es un encanto de niña. Y sabe ganarse a las personas. Claro, quien creería que esa linda niña sería el centro del problema. Porque aunque no lo creas tiene su historia, y no es exactamente la de una niña normal. Está envuelta en un misterio relacionado con Voldemort. De eso sabrás en un par de capítulos. Gracias por tus comentarios y tu review, espero recibir más por tu parte = p Sigue leyendo la historia y cuídate = )

Ya lo saben, no se olviden de los Reviews. Son fuente importante para la rápida actualización = )  

Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.  


	3. El secreto de Lily

Mi linda Nicole 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 3. El secreto de Lily.

El invierno había llegado a Hogwarts. Los jardines habían quedado cubiertos por blanca nieve, brillando con los primeros rayos de sol. En el castillo, los alumnos comenzaban a llegar al gran comedor para su merecido desayuno. A un día que los separaba de las vacaciones. Los Merodeadores, y Helen esperaban la llegada de Lily. Quien había salido de la habitación sumamente temprano. En cuanto a Marissa, se había ofrecido a llevar el desayuno de Nicole, tomando en cuenta que Helen no quería 'pelear' tan temprano con la niña, por su 'rebeldía' hacia ella.

- ¿No tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? – cuestionó James, a una de las mejores amigas de su novia. La preocupación notoria en su voz.

- No, ya te lo dije. Salió temprano, no dejó ni una nota ni nada – mintió la joven, desviando la mirada hacia la puerta. Era cierto que no estaba segura del paradero de su amiga. Pero tenía una idea de donde podía estar, y con quien. Hecho, que de ser cierto, no le gustaría ni a ella, ni mucho menos a James.

Remus la miraba discretamente, analizando su postura. Sabía que mentía, pero aclararlo solo pondría más nervioso a James. Tras largos minutos de espera. Helen abandono su desayuno, saliendo del comedor a paso rápido. James la miró poniéndose de pie, al instante. Remus reacciono devolviendo a su asiento.

- ¿Qué haces? – reclamo notoriamente molesto llamando la atención de Sirius y Peter.

- Déjala ir – cortó volviendo la vista a su comida.

- Dame una razón – exigió toscamente.

- Se paciente, no puedes estar tras de Lily a cada segundo de su vida.

No muy tranquilo, James permaneció quieto en su asiento sin dejar de mirar la puerta. Lily seguía extraña, por alguna razón no quería dejarla ni un minuto sola. Aún no entendía el porque, pero prefería seguir su instinto. Rara vez lo sentía con tanta fuerza. Suspiro removiendo su comida, sin ninguna intención de ingerirla. Remus termino su desayuno sintiéndose un tanto culpable de la situación. Desde varios días atrás, había notado a Lily muy cerca de cierta persona que no le agradaba a James, pero dado la reciente situación entre él y su novia, prefirió no comentar nada hasta cerciorarse de que había algo más que una simple amistad.

- ¿Falta algo?

- No, solo la decoración. Pero lo hará mañana el director.

- Me parece perfecto, todo ha quedado excelente.

- Y justo a tiempo, Lily – dijo una joven de cabello castaño, la prefecta de Slytherin.

- Bueno, ya no tenemos nada que hacer, pueden ir a sus clases – dijo Lily, con un ánimo que se notaba a metros. Finalmente habían logrado alistar cada detalle para el baile que se realizaría la noche siguiente.

- Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – se escuchó la voz de Amos quien puso una mano en el hombro de la chica, mientras los dos prefectos restantes salían del aula.

- Si claro, Amos. ¿Qué ocurre?

El chico respiro profundamente, ante la sonrisa tranquila de Lily, aclaro su garganta y encaro a la chica.

- Lily, sé que... eres novia de Potter y todo eso, pero... tengo algo muy importante que decirte y... sé que es posible que te enojes conmigo y no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, pero es importante.

- ¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Lily manteniendo un semblante serio. Por un segundo, suponiendo lo que Amos estaba a punto de decirle.

- Bueno... Lily... yo... quiero decirte que tú... tú me...

- ¡Lily!

Ambos chicos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía la voz. Helen se encontraba en la entrada del salón, con una mirada no muy agradable a los ojos de Amos. Lily suspiro aliviada, agradeciendo mentalmente a su amiga.

- Espero no interrumpir – comento con seriedad caminando tranquilamente, después de su carrera desde el comedor hasta dicho lugar.

- Claro que no – respondió Lily con una sonrisa. Amos, permaneció serio, maldiciendo internamente a la chica que le robaba una valiosa oportunidad para 'vencer' a Potter y obtener algo que siempre había deseado.

- Necesito hablar con Lily. Diggory, espero que no te moleste pero es urgente – explico Helen sin apartar la seriedad de su rostro.

- Si, claro – el chico caminó a la salida – hablaremos después, Lily – la joven asintió.

- ¿Y bien? – interrogó la pelirroja, una vez que el joven abandono el lugar - ¿qué querías decirme?

- Vamos a la sala común – indicó empujando a la pelirroja camino al lugar mencionado.

- Pero...

- Y por cierto, Evans. Me debes una – comento orgullosa, sintiéndose más tranquila al haber alejado a su amiga de aquel 'aprovechado'.

- Ya lo creo – sonrío Lily.

- Evans... Evans... ¿dónde está la señorita Evans? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirando a su alumnado.

- Tal vez siga organizando el baile – comento Peter. McGonagall agitó la mano en el aire continuando la lista.

- Es la última clase del día – dijo Sirius en un susurro.

- Ni Lily, Marissa o Helen se han presentando a clases – comento James ligeramente molesto sin aparta la vista de su pergamino que se encontraba vacío - ¿Lo ves, Remus? Debiste haberme dejado que fuera a buscar a Lily – Sirius y Peter se quedaron callados. James se escuchaba molesto. Lo extraño era que normalmente los problemas eran con Sirius y Remus era el moderador.

- ¡Por Merlín, James! Ellas no han salido del castillo. Si no entraron a clases, deben tener su razón. Créeme, no se las ha tragado la tierra – expuso Remus esperando que Lily no estuviera sola, eso podría dar pautas a...

- Iremos más tarde a su habitación y verás como todo está en orden – comento Sirius poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James quien no volvió hablar en toda la clase, ni prestar atención a la misma.

El resto de la hora, para disgusto de los Merodeadores, duró demasiado. Demasiado para la paciencia de James quien más de una vez pensó en fingir algún malestar para poder salir. La mirada seria de Remus lo detuvo en cada ocasión. Finalmente, salieron corriendo del aula en dirección a la sala común, más específicamente a las habitaciones de sexto, de las chicas.

TOC, TOC

- Si, un momento – se escuchó la voz de Helen desde el interior de la habitación.

- ¡Abre de una maldita vez, Rottenboff! – Helen reconoció la voz al otro lado de la puerta. Rochell Hereford. A su lado, Marissa rió silenciosamente recordando la broma que le habían hecho los Merodeadores.

Un par de días antes, habían despertado con el intenso grito de Rochell. Al abrir las cortinas de sus camas descubrieron a la joven vestida como pollo, llena de plumas, una mucosa extraña en su cabeza y la cara llena de colores. El problema de aquel atuendo no era la apariencia, sino el hecho de que no había hechizo que pudiera borrar el vestuario. Finalmente Rochell apareció frente al comedor brillando de rabia, cuando la profesora McGonagall llegó a ella logró arreglar todo y tras buscar a los culpables por horas llegó a una sola conclusión: los Merodeadores. El cuarteto había sufrido un 'leve' castigo, como ellos lo habían llamado, y no se habló más del asunto. Por supuesto aquella escena aún no se había olvidado. El problema más reciente era que cada vez que alguien se reía de Rochell, está culpaba a Lily. Desde hacía varios días la pelirroja sufría constantes amenazas de las cuales nadie sabía, excepto Marissa y Helen quien insistía en que deberían decirle a James y éste arreglaría todo a su manera. Obviamente, Lily se negó.

- ¡Llevan toda la tarde encerradas, quiero entrar! ¡¿Hasta cuando piensan estar ahí?! – exigió molesta, sacando a ambas chicas de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, Hereford – anunció Helen abriendo ligeramente la puerta, lo suficiente para que solo pasara su cabeza – tendrás que esperar, la habitación es un desastre y a menos que quieras ayudarnos a limpiar, no puedes entrar.

- Pero... ¡¿qué diablos fue lo que hicieron?!

- Nada que le competa a su majestad – hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza a manera de burla. Rochell bufó molesta, dando media vuelta perdiéndose en las escaleras – pero que antipática es – dijo cerrando la puerta de golpe. Marissa sonrío abriendo un cajón del armario de Lily.

- ¿Nicole, ya terminaste? – preguntó mientras desdoblaba un pequeño vestido rojo, una blusita blanca y ropa interior.

- Ya casi – anunció la pequeña desde el cuarto de baño.

- Me pregunto cuando regresará Lily, debe encargarse de su hija – dijo Helen cepillando su cabello con una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que pronto, ni siquiera nos dijo a donde iba.

- Yo tengo mis sospechas, pero...

TOC, TOC

- ¡Ay, otra vez ella! ¿Hasta cuando dejará de molestar? – se quejó Helen, abriendo la puerta de jalón - ¿ahora que se le ofrece a su majestad? Ah... – ahogó un grito al descubrir frente a ella, no a una mujer sino a un chico – James, tú...

- ¿Podemos entrar? – pidió Sirius al lado de su amigo, empujando ligeramente la puerta al notar que Helen intentaba cerrarla.

- Ehm... me temo que no...

- ¿Por qué?

- Es que... bueno... Marissa se está cambiando – dijo rápidamente – si, eso, se está cambiando y...

- ¿Dónde está Lily? – interrumpió James con un dejo de molestia.

- ¿Lily? - repitió Helen temerosa, denotándolo en su voz – ella fue a... creo que a la biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no fueron a clase? – preguntó Remus.

- Es que... Marissa se sentía mal y tuvimos que quedarnos a cuidarla.

- ¿Fueron a la enfermería? – cuestionó Peter.

- No, es que Marissa no quería ir... ya saben como es de necia cuando se lo propone.

- Entonces, ¿Lily está en la biblioteca? – habló James retomando el tema dando media vuelta.

- No estoy muy segura – dijo Helen de golpe, obligando a James a detenerse – lo que pasa es que salió pero no dijo a donde iba... yo supongo que debe estar en la biblioteca.

- ¿No dijo a donde iba? – repitió James, más para si que para la chica. Permaneció meditando unos segundos antes de salir corriendo. Al momento los Merodeadores captaron el porque de la reacción en James. Salieron corriendo tras el chico dejando a Helen bastante confundida, pero a la vez tranquila de que el interrogatorio terminará.

- ¡Helen, detenla! – gritó Marissa devolviendo a su amiga a la realidad, quien solo pudo ver una pequeña silueta salir corriendo por el mismo camino que los Merodeadores - ¿se fue?

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Helen extrañada.

- ¡Pues Nicole! – gritó – acaba de salir corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!

- Solo escuché que dijo: _"otra vez él"_ y salió corriendo.

- ¡Tenemos que encontrarla antes de que alguien la vea!

Ambas chicas corrieron tras Nicole, que curiosamente siguió el camino de los Merodeadores. Por un segundo Helen supuso el lugar a donde los cinco se dirigían. Si estaba en lo cierto, Lily tendría problemas.

- Gracias por venir, Lily. ¿No quieres pasar? – ofreció cortésmente, frente a la puerta que daba a su sala común.

- No gracias, Amos. ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Estuve a punto de decírtelo hace unos días, pero... nos interrumpieron – Amos respiro profundamente, como dándose valor – iré al punto, antes de que vuelvan a interrumpirnos... Lily... – tomó las manos de la chica – tú... me gustas mucho – dijo finalmente, un ligero rubor coloreando sus mejillas.

- Pero, Amos yo... - Lily separo sus manos rápidamente.

- No, déjame terminar. Creí que mientras estuvieras con Potter te olvidaría, pero... paso todo lo contrario y cada vez me fui enamorando más de ti. Sé que ahora ya no se puede hacer nada, pero... tenía que decírtelo – suspiro tristemente bajando la mirada.

Repentinamente una corriente de aire atravesó el pasillo derribando una ventana, por la cual entró. Ambos chicos se quedaron impresionados y estáticos mirando la escena pasar en cámara lenta.

- ¡Aléjate de mi mamá!

- Nicole... – susurro la pelirroja al notar la presencia de la niña, quien rápidamente se interpuso entre Amos y ella mirando desafiante al chico que no salía de su asombro.

- ¿Tú... tú... mamá? – repitió atónito – pero... ¿es qué acaso...?

- No, no, Amos, no es lo que tú crees...

- ¡Lily! – está vez era James el autor del grito, apareciendo del otro lado del pasillo.

Observó a su novia, luego a Amos y finalmente a Nicole. Mantenía una expresión bastante seria, para el Merodeador alegre que siempre era. Segundos después aparecieron Sirius, Remus y Peter. Tras ellos, Helen y Marissa. Todos bastante agitados por correr, pero nerviosos por el ambiente tan tenso. Helen miro tristemente a Lily, descubriendo que realmente la chica había estado con Amos. Marissa buscaba una oportunidad para llevarse a Nicole, mientras los Merodeadores esperaban por la reacción de James, temiendo que está fuera mala y listos para detenerlo en caso de que éste perdiera el control.

- No puedes estar con ella y menos ahora que llegó mi papá – dijo Nicole mostrándose desafiante y orgullosa. Fue en ese momento cuando los Merodeadores notaron la presencia de la pequeña, con una única idea en la cabeza: el secreto de Lily.

- ¿Potter es tu...? – trató de decir Amos mirando alternadamente a Lily y luego a James. La pelirroja se notaba sumamente nerviosa a diferencia de James quien se mostraba tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

- Así que este es el supuesto 'bebé' – murmuro Sirius.

Finalmente, James se acercó a Nicole a quien se le borró la sonrisa al caer en cuenta del problema que le había ocasionado a su mamá. El chico la tomó en brazos y camino hacia Sirius colocando a la pequeña en brazos de éste. Dio media vuelta y sin cambiar su expresión se alejó del lugar llevando consigo a su novia.

- Cornamenta, espera ¿qué significa esto? – preguntó Sirius con la niña en brazos.

- Si yo soy el padre, tú eres el padrino – dijo James antes de desaparecer en el oscuro pasillo junto con Lily.

El anímago parpadeo un par de veces antes de volver a la realidad con la sonrisa divertida de su 'ahijada'.

- Gusto en conocerte, padrino – dijo la pequeña – mi nombre es Nicole.

- Sirius Black – se presentó.

- ¿Quienes son ellos? – preguntó señalando a Remus y a Peter.

- Amigos de tu padre – respondió Sirius en tono divertido, siguiendo el juego de la pequeña.

- Remus Lupin – dijo el primero.

- Y yo soy Peter.

- ¿Alguien más, aparte de nosotros, sabe que estás aquí? – cuestionó Remus.

- No – sincero la pequeña con inocencia.

- Debemos volver a la sala común – propuso Marissa.

Todos asintieron al tiempo que abandonaban el pasillo, dejando a un Amos petrificado de la impresión, con un nudo en la garganta y la desilusión reflejada en su rostro.

Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño corredor que solo tenía una estatua al final. James se acercó, dijo unas palabras y la estatua se hizo a un lado revelando una pequeña puerta. El joven guió a su novia a la nueva habitación, mientras la estatua volvía a su posición original. Ya dentro, James cerró la puerta. Lily permanecía dando la espalda, nerviosa por la reacción de su novio. Se encontraban en una habitación amplia con chimenea, ropero, un escritorio y una cama matrimonial con un enorme ventanal al lado que dejaba ver las estrellas y el lago.

- James, yo... – la joven giro sobre sus talones rápidamente, pero las palabras se perdieron en el aire. James la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia si al tiempo que la besaba.

Un beso que poco a poco se volvió más apasionado y a la vez tierno. En medio de su confusión, Lily solo atino a corresponder, no entendiendo la actitud de su novio quien necesitaba más que nunca recordar porque amaba a la pelirroja. Y más que eso, debía confiar en ella. Por un momento, ambos olvidaron el mundo, lo que había ocurrido hacia unos minutos, Amos, Nicole, todo. Lily aferró sus manos alrededor del cuello de James abrazándose a él, perdiéndose en sus besos, como siempre ocurría. Lentamente James empujo a Lily hasta que chocaron con la cama, la joven quedo sentada mientras James terminaba el beso acariciando su rostro con ternura.

- Yo confío en ti – le susurro al oído – pero me gustaría saber que está pasando – dijo divertido sentándose al lado de su novia.

- Es una larga historia.

- Lo imagino – comento James tomando las manos de Lily entre las suyas – pero tenemos toda la noche.

Lily suspiro, el relato sería muy largo, pero valía la pena si con eso no perdía la confianza que James le tenía. Respiro profundamente remembrando los sucesos pasados desde el día que encontró a Nicole, viéndolos pasar en su mente como una película.

- Uno de los primeros días de este curso, me levanté temprano y fui a la biblioteca, pero en el camino...

- Muy bien – aplaudió – es hora de que te vayas a dormir.

- Pero no tengo sueño – se quejo Nicole sentada en las piernas de Sirius – padrino, no permitas que me obligue a dormir – pidió caprichosamente.

- Es cierto, Helen. Aún es temprano – justificó Sirius con una gran sonrisa de complicidad.

- Además ya está lloviendo y me dan miedo los truenos – dijo Nicole con una mirada de temor.

- Eso no es cierto, no está lloviendo – renegó Helen.

- Claro que si, mira por la ventana – retó la pequeña. Rápidamente Helen llegó a la ventana, al correr la cortina se sorprendió notoriamente al comprobar que estaba lloviendo. Un trueno resonó fuertemente devolviéndola a la realidad - ¿lo ves?

- No creo que haya algo de malo en que se quede despierta un rato más – comento Peter abriendo un paquete de grageas Bertie Bott.

- No lo entiendo ¿por qué nunca me obedeces, Nicky? – dramatizó Helen con aire ofendido. La pequeña rió divertida.

- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? – preguntó a Sirius.

- Debe seguir con James – intervino Marissa sin despegar la vista de su libro.

- Es posible que hasta tengas un hermanito – dijo Sirius en tono burlón.

- De ser así, tal vez deberíamos ir a buscarlos – propuso Marissa sonriente.

Un gran estruendo resonó en toda la habitación, la chimenea se apagó dejando la sala común en completa oscuridad. Afuera, la lluvia aumentaba; las gotas acompañadas de granizo golpeaban con fuerza las paredes y ventanas del castillo.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó Marissa con un ligero tono de miedo en su voz. Jamás habían experimentado una lluvia tan fuerte, ni una situación similar, tan escalofriante.

Nicole miraba en todas direcciones, asustada. Gesto notado por Remus quien se acercó a la pequeña, hincándose para quedar a su altura.

- No te preocupes – le dijo tranquilamente – no pasa nada, la chimenea volverá a encenderse en cualquier momento.

- No lo creo... – susurro.

- Tal vez deberíamos salir a buscar a alguien – comento Marissa asustándose cada vez más.

- Considero más seguro quedarnos aquí – opino Remus. Un trueno más se hizo presente.

- Da miedo – dijo Helen – los truenos suenan cada vez más fuerte y cerca, pareciera como si alguien se acercará.

Nicole se abrazó fuertemente a Sirius, hundiendo la cara en el pecho del chico aferrándose a su túnica.

- No te asustes – le susurro tiernamente acariciando su cabello.

Un nuevo trueno resonó, cayendo tan cerca del castillo que originó un terremoto. Varias ventanas de la torre se rompieron, entre ellas, una de la sala común. Un viento frío recorrió el lugar acompañado de un trueno, una potente luz y una voz siniestra que solo Nicole pudo escuchar fueron el final de la lluvia. La pequeña salió corriendo de la sala. Al momento la chimenea se encendió y poco a poco la lluvia disminuyó.

- ¿Dónde está Nicole? – preguntó Sirius mirando en todas direcciones.

- ¿No estaba contigo? – interrogó Peter. Sirius lo miro como diciéndole que si preguntaba por ella era porque no estaban juntos.

- Debemos salir a buscarla – propuso Marissa – podría estar...

- ¡La puerta está abierta! – exclamó Helen con una expresión de horror.

Los cinco abandonaron la sala rápidamente, tomando caminos distintos aumentando, así, las posibilidades de encontrar a la pequeña.

- Sospecho que Cornamenta se va a enojar – comento Sirius entre divertido y preocupado.

- ¿Y entonces, por qué te llama mamá?

- No lo sé. Un día llegué a mi habitación y se acercó a mí llamándome mamá – explico la pelirroja – desde entonces no deja de llamarme así.

- No es que me moleste, pero... ¿por qué me llama papá?

- Porque eres mi novio – dijo tranquilamente.

- Suena como si estuviéramos casados – murmuro el joven ocasionando un ligero rubor en las mejillas de la chica.

- James.

- Dime.

- ¿No estás molesto, verdad? – preguntó temerosa.

- ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

- Bueno, por... todo esto.

- Descuida – dijo James tranquilamente – pero me preocupa el mantener a la niña en anonimato y también me gustaría saber de donde salió – Lily asintió en silencio, por alguna extraña razón no le gustaba el tono que James había usado, como si no aceptará la idea de que Nicole estaba presente.

- A mi también, pero... ella no quiere hablar sobre eso... ella...

Detuvo sus palabras al notar frente a ellos, un pequeño bulto en el suelo a mitad del pasillo. Rápidamente la pareja se dirigió a donde estaba el bulto. Lily se hincó junto a el, retirando la manta que lo cubría revelando a una Nicole inconsciente, con la respiración agitada y lágrimas en los ojos. Levantó a la pequeña moviéndola un poco tratando de despertarla. Nicole se movió débilmente entreabriendo los ojos.

- Viene por ti... – susurro antes de caer inconsciente de nuevo.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK. Capítulo 3 listo. Como verán ya empezamos con problemas. Si, en los próximos capítulos todo se volverá más tenebroso y en el 4° o 5° sabremos la historia de Nicole. ¿Quién la llamó durante la tormenta? Ahora si se pone bueno y espero no demorarme mucho porque hasta yo me emociono. Una disculpa por el retraso pero estoy luchando contra todo (literalmente) para traerles los capítulos. Gracias por su paciencia y espero seguir viendo muchos Reviews.

Respondiendo a sus dudas:

Syringen: Gracias por tus elogios, no sabes lo que significan para mí = ) Me alegra que te guste y bueno aquí tienes el capítulo 3. Suerte y sigue leyendo 

**winter's fairy: **Gracias, gracias, gracias. Me alegra seguir contando con tu apoyo. Yo sigo con los capítulos y tú no te olvides de los reviews. Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te siga gustando la historia, espero seguir así. Sobre los poderes de Nicole, no se basan únicamente en el agua, son algo más grandes. Y efectivamente tiene una especie de relación con Voldemort, a quien pronto veremos más joven y con más poder. ¡Es cierto! No te daré muchos avances porque te arruinaré la sorpresa Bueno, aquí tienes un poco de las reacciones de los Merodeadores, como verás tenías muy buenas ideas de lo que pasaría = ) seguro que como camina tu mente vas a descubrir el final. Lo que no imaginarías y te lo voy a comentar porque eres de confianza es... que existen muchas posibilidades de que haga una segunda parte de está historia, ya sabes, lo que pasará después de que solucionemos el dilema: Nicole. Gracias y cuídate = p

**Lilychan: **Como fuiste la única persona que opino sobre el nuevo raiting, seguiré tu consejo: dejare volar mi imaginación = ) Gracias por tus comentarios y espero seguir viéndote por acá = ) Besos y suerte.

**Herm25: **Gracias por tus comentarios, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y no te olvides de seguir leyendo, ya se está poniendo mejor. Más Nicole encantadora. Más James y Lily derramando miel por donde pasan. Gracias y suerte

**Azucena: **Y no te imaginas los líos en los que Nicole va a meter a su 'madre' - - ji, ji, ji. Efectivamente ella es muy poderosa, muy pronto conoceremos sus orígenes y el porque Voldemort la busca. ¡SI! ¡Claro que podemos ser amigas! Soy de México y tengo 16 años, actualmente he terminado la preparatoria y bueno... aún no se que estudiar . Mi correo electrónico es y por si te interesa (espero que si) tengo otros fic's, el más reciente, primero que publiqué y que aún está en proceso se titula "Harry Potter and The Legacy of Past" es un H-Hr, y mi orgullo = p Espero que puedas contarme algo de ti. Cualquier cosa que quieras saber, con confianza puedes preguntarme. Besos y cuídate = )

**okatao: **Claro que si, debo seguir por todos los lectores que se toman la molestia de leer. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este no sea el último review que me dejes. Gracias y suerte = )

**MissLestrange: **¡Continuación lista!, espero que te guste este capítulo y no te olvides de dejarme tus comentarios. Gracias y cuídate = )

**Amy Black: **Gracias por ser paciente, aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo espero que me des tu opinión. Ya leí tu fic y si mis cálculos son correctos el review que te escribí ya debe estar impreso. Decidí darte mi opinión en un review porque creo que es mejor ver como el contador sube ¿no? Lo que no entiendo es porque en el nombre de autor dice mune-potter. Cuídate y gracias = )

**Cristie: **Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te guste la historia. Cierto, Nicole y Helen juntas ¡qué dúo! Efectivamente Lily debía decirle a James, pero bueno las cosas terminaron así. Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Suerte y gracias = )

**Ely-Barchu: **Gracias por tu review. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia. Ya leí tu fic pero decidí dejarte un review en el, después de todo es mejor recibir muchos ¿no? Suerte y cuídate = )

**Fernanda Rozner: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Finalmente y para deleite de muchas: James ya se enteró, ahora lo que falta es ver su reacción final, ya ves, no se nota muy convencido de que Nicole ande por ahí en sus vidas. Espero que sigas leyendo. Gracias y besos = )

**potterbefevans90: **Que bueno que sigan recomendando mi historia, y es aún mejor saber que te agrada. Listo el capítulo 3 espero tu opinión. Gracias y suerte

Me pone muy contenta recibir tantos reviews, espero recibir más. Ya saben, eso ayudará a la rápida actualización = p

Cuídense y nos vemos en el capítulo 4.


	4. Baile de Navidad

Mi linda Nicole 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 4. Baile de Navidad

A la mañana siguiente, sábado, el sol iluminó rápidamente todos los pasillos del castillo, denotando calma. Una calma que no se hallaba en el interior del colegio. Desde temprano los alumnos habían llenado el comedor, queriendo aprovechar el día para el tan esperado baile de Navidad. Las habitaciones se encontraban en completa tranquilidad, exceptuando una en el piso de 6° año. En ella, Peter jugaba con sus dulces sentado en el suelo cerca de la cama de Marissa. Sirius trataba de mantener la calma en el cuarto, haciendo bromas. James sentado en el escritorio mirando la nada. Remus a su lado, de pie frente a la ventana hundido en sus pensamientos. Helen dando constantes vueltas alrededor del cuarto y Marissa sentada en su cama mirando con tristeza a su amiga pelirroja, que miraba a su 'hija' denotando culpa a través de sus ojos.

- ¿Creen que alguien note nuestra ausencia? –preguntó Peter comiendo algunos dulces.

- ¡Claro que si! Hasta nos van a extrañar –dijo Sirius orgullosamente– ya puedo escucharlos llamarme.

- No exageres, Canuto –dijo James sin prestar mucha atención al comentario del anímago.

Lily mojó un pequeño pañuelo colocándolo sobre la frente de Nicole quien permanecía dormida en la cama de la pelirroja. Había permanecido despierta la mayor parte de la noche. A pesar de la opinión general de sus amigos afirmando que la pequeña se veía mejor. Su madre no había querido dejarla sin sus respectivos cuidados. Tenía la mirada perdida, cerrando los ojos repetidas veces, mitad cansancio y mitad tratando de evitar los deseos de llorar. Se sentía culpable, toda la noche lo había pensado. Si hubiese dicho a Dumbledore sobre la aparición de la niña, tal vez nada de eso estuviera pasando. Nicole estaría con sus padres, sana, salva y feliz. Respingo sonoramente dejando correr un par de lágrimas.

- Se pondrá bien –le dijo James abrazándola con fuerza. Lily correspondió el abrazo tratando de no llorar.

- Eso espero... –susurro.

- Debemos informar al director –comento Remus sentándose en la cama de Lily.

- Debí informar de su presencia desde que la encontré –murmuro la pelirroja.

- Hiciste lo que creíste correcto –comento Marissa.

- En parte es culpa de todos –hablo Helen mirando por la ventana con los brazos cruzados– en todo caso, debimos obligarte a hablar con el director ¿no? –sonrío a su amiga encaminándose a la puerta– ahora vuelvo –anunció abandonando la habitación.

- Bien, aún no es tarde. Aún podemos hablar con el director –dijo Marissa en un intento por levantar el ánimo de la pelirroja quien asintió sonriente.

- Está niña es muy extraña –hablo James mirando a la pequeña, seriamente. Todas las miradas se posaron en el– algo o alguien la atacó. Seguramente la han estado persiguiendo, por eso llegó aquí sin ninguna razón.

- James, es una niña... –interrumpió Lily reflejando su desacuerdo ante el comentario de su novio.

- Lily, esto no es un juego –dijo terminante– quien la atacó casi la mata. Y estando cerca de ella, nos está poniendo a todos en peligro, sobre todo a ti.

- Pero...

- Ella lo dijo, ese ser _viene por ti_ –terminó haciendo alusión a las últimas palabras dichas por la niña antes de caer inconsciente.

- Lily –Remus llamó su atención poniendo una mano sobre su hombro– James tiene razón. No sabes de donde vino está niña, quien es, su pasado, nada. Pero al parecer está relacionada con algo muy peligroso. Y si estar cerca de ella nos perjudica, lo mejor será...

- No podemos darle la espalda –se quejó poniéndose de pie– es una niña, está sola y seguramente la buscan por algo que ni ella sabe. Es muy pequeña para hacer algo malo.

- Podría ser una hechicera, con magia fácilmente podría ocultar su verdadera edad –comento Marissa.

- Marissa...

- Lo siento, Lily, pero tenemos que ver todas las posibilidades –murmuro bajando la mirada- ¿no te parece extraño ese exagerado parecido que tiene contigo?

- Yo...

- Realmente parece tu hija –dijo Remus mirando a la niña.

- No creo que ella sea mala –dijo la pelirroja terminantemente.

- ¿Se dan cuenta de lo ridículo que suenan sus comentarios? –hablo Sirius en tono burlón mirando al grupo con el típico estilo Black.

- Sirius... –lo previno James sin mirarlo.

- ¡Por Merlín, Potter! –exclamo sin cambiar su semblante, enfrentando a James con la mirada– es una niña y quieren que se convierta en Voldemort ¿o qué? Me sorprende que se comporten así, teniendo en cuenta que con ese loco y sus mortífagos todo el mundo mágico ha cambiado.

- Sirius, yo no toleraré que por está niña algo malo le pase a Lily ¿entendiste? –advirtió el anímago.

Un pesado silencio se formó en la habitación. Cada uno encerrado en sus pensamientos. James parecía ser el único a quien la presencia de Nicole, molestaba. Remus se mantenía distante de ella, pero aún así era seguro que le daría una oportunidad. Pero, James, Lily lo miro de reojo. Desde la llegada de Nicole, él se veía muy molesto, era como si creyera que la niña había llegado para arruinar sus vidas. No era justo. Repentinamente el silencio fue roto por la voz de Nicole que comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

- Mamá... –susurro débilmente. La pelirroja se acercó rápidamente ante la mirada molesta de su novio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó retirando el pañuelo de su frente.

- Bien... creo.

- ¡Qué susto nos diste, ahijada! –comento Sirius alegremente.

- Lo siento –murmuro evitando la mirada penetrante de James.

- No te preocupes, ahora todo está bien –comento Marissa acariciando el cabello de la niña.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? –preguntó Remus, algo distante del grupo.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Nos lo dirás después –anunció Helen ingresando a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida; fruta, yogurt y pan entre otros alimentos– por ahora debes comer –dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de noche.

- ¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Sirius decepcionado- ¿no merezco desayuno en la cama?

- Mmm... déjame pensarlo, oh por supuesto la respuesta es ¡no! –dijo Helen tomando del brazo a Sirius y empujando a Remus, Peter y James en dirección a la puerta– ahora, ustedes deben irse porque las chicas se van a poner bellas.

- ¿No podemos quedarnos? –preguntó Sirius caprichosamente.

- No, Siri-lindo, es sorpresa -tras lo cual sacó a los chicos cerrando la puerta.

- Helen.

- Dime, Lily.

- Yo no iré al baile –dijo la pelirroja con la cabeza agachada.

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritaron sus acompañantes a una sola voz.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- ¿Tienes sueño?

- No, no y no –dijo tranquilamente– es solo que... –miro a Nicole.

- No me uses como pretexto –dijo la pequeña.

- No es pretexto, realmente me preocupa tu salud y...

- ¿Piensas dejar solo a James? –cuestionó Helen.

- Para empezar ¿ya le dijiste que no irás? –preguntó Marissa.

- No.

- Tienes que ir, mamá. Te prometo que yo estaré bien y... mira –se puso de pie dando pequeños saltos en la cama– ya estoy mejor, ya no me duele nada y...

- Nicole, si voy al baile tendrás que quedarte aquí sola –explico Lily.

- No hay problema, Marissa y Helen me dieron algunos juguetes, y si me traes algo de comer estaré bastante bien.

- ¿Lo ves, Lily? –hablo Helen– y si te sientes más tranquila. Marissa y yo vendremos a ver a Nicole.

Lily meditó unos segundos. Realmente quería ir al baile, necesita hablar muy seriamente con James y solucionar el 'problema' en cuestión. Pero también le preocupaba Nicole. ¿Cómo podría dejarla sola? Levantó la vista, al toparse con los rostros de sus amigas, termino cediendo.

Había aprovechado la 'distracción' de sus tías y madre para salir de la habitación. Nadie lo había notado, pero ella había recuperado la conciencia mientras 'discutían' su estancia allí. Había escuchado la opinión de su 'padre'. Sintió ligeras lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos. Él no confiaba en ella y quería saber porque. Se deslizó por las escaleras que conectaban las habitaciones de los chicos y las chicas. Necesitaba hablar con él y conocer su verdadera opinión. Ella no era una mala persona, y no era su culpa haber sido 'marcada' con aquella vida. Nunca fue fácil. Revisó un par de habitaciones (vacías) antes de dar con la correcta. Para su suerte, encontró a James solo. Entre-abrió la puerta tocando suavemente. El chico, que en ese momento revisaba su baúl, giro su rostro hacia la entrada. Permaneció en silencio observando a la pequeña.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó tímidamente.

- No deberías andar sola –dijo encaminándose a la puerta. Pasó a la niña cerrando la puerta tras ella– si alguien te ve...

- Lo siento, es que... yo...

- Siéntate –ofreció. La pequeña subió a la cama frotando sus manos con nerviosismo- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo... quería hablar... contigo –finalmente levanto la mirada tratando de contener el llanto. James se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo... quería saber, ¿por qué no te agrado?

James la miro un segundo, sorprendido por la pregunta. Repentinamente se sintió culpable, probablemente habría escuchado la conversación de la mañana. O tal vez habría preguntado a las chicas. Pudo notar los deseos de llorar que embargaban a la pequeña. Se hincó frente a ella, sonriendo débilmente.

- Lo que debes entender es que...

- Soy extraña, lo se –soltó dando un respingo– pero no soy una mala persona, en serio, yo... no se como explicarlo, pero... –bajo la mirada dejando fluir ligeras lágrimas que el joven limpió con el dorso de su mano.

- Llegaste de la nada, y aunque... –suspiro- Eres una buena persona, lo sé, pero debes admitir que lo que paso ayer, es extraño y... lo que sea que este persiguiéndote parece tener algo en contra de los que te rodean. Lily, por ejemplo.

- No es mi intención, en serio es que...

- Ahora tú tienes que entenderme, jamás permitiré que nada ni nadie lastime a Lily. Ella significa mucho para mí.

- Eso lo sé. Ella es una gran persona, confía en mí. Y... me gustaría que tú también lo hicieras.

- Para poder confiar en ti, debes decirme quien eres. Quisiera saber tu pasado. Si esperas que te ayudemos tu también debes confiar en nosotros.

Nicole bajo la mirada, meditando. No esperaba hablar con nadie sobre aquel tema, excepto con Albus Dumbledore. Pero quería que James y todos sus, ahora amigos, confiarán en ella. Levantó la cabeza sonriendo.

- Alguien me persigue, desde hace mucho tiempo –comenzó. James se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Fue quien te atacó ayer? –Nicole asintió.

- Llegué aquí buscando un lugar donde esconderme, pero... me encontró... siempre lo hace.

- ¿Quién es?

La puerta se abrió repentinamente dando paso a Sirius que entró rápidamente riendo a más no poder. Se recargó en la puerta sosteniendo su estómago, producto de la risa que no podía parar.

- Ese Snivellus ja, ja, ja, me mata –James y Nicole se miraron entre si, sin entender el motivo de su risa– es tan ingenuo, ja, ja, ja.

- Canuto –murmuro James, sonriente, sintiendo como la risa de su amigo se contagiaba.

- ¿Qué le ocurre? –preguntó Nicole, sonriendo inocente a su 'padre'.

- Déjame ver –miro fijamente a su amigo, fingiendo una profunda meditación– hizo una broma.

- ¿Broma?

- Aja. A nuestro queridísimo Snivellus, Snape.

Para ese momento, Sirius yacía en el suelo riendo como un loco. Remus apareció por la puerta del baño, con una toalla en sus hombros. Al ver a su amigo, supo inmediatamente el motivo del escándalo. Segundos después, llegó Peter con la respiración agitada y una sustancia verdosa y viscosa cubriéndolo casi por completo.

- Sirius, ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste a Snape, ahora? –preguntó molesto, limpiándose la cara. Finalmente, James, Remus y Nicole se unieron a las carcajadas de Sirius, con solo ver a Peter y su nuevo atuendo verde– no le veo la gracia –se quejo cruzando los brazos- ¿qué, nadie piensa ayudarme?

Remus, fue el primero en parar de reír, tomó su varita murmurando un hechizo sobre Peter, deshaciendo la masa verde.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Colagusano? –interrogó James cuando Sirius dejó de reír.

- Snape me arrojó esa 'cosa' y dijo que cuando te viera te mataría –respondió mirando a Sirius.

- Ah, mi querido Snivellus, siempre soñando –comento Sirius sin dar importancia al asunto– pero que tenemos aquí, una linda reunión padre e hija –se acercó a Nicole levantándola en brazos- ¿cómo estás, ahijada? ¿Este ogro que tienes por padre te ha tratado bien? –la pequeña asintió divertida.

- Canuto, deja de decir tonterías –se quejó James regresando a su baúl.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sirius? –preguntó Remus secando su cabello.

- Nada, un simple hechizo-medusa –dijo sentando a Nicole en su cama. Tomó su varita y una hoja de papel, murmuró unas palabras, con lo que la hoja se convirtió en una rosa que ofreció a su ahijada. La pequeña sonrío agradecida mirando la flor con curiosidad.

Remus, James y Peter se miraron entre si, imaginando a un Severus Snape con la cabeza llena de serpientes. Comenzaron a reír nuevamente.

- Yo hubiera pagado por ver eso –comento James entre risas.

Nicole los observó divertida. Esos chicos eran muy agradables y graciosos. Miro su rosa, coloco su mano sobre ella, al quitarla la pequeña flor tenía gotas de agua decorando el regalo de su padrino.

En el gran comedor, los profesores terminaban la decoración de luces, complementando los adornos que habían realizado los prefectos. Poco a poco la iluminación se veía mejor gracias a la noche que empezaba a caer. Había un cielo perfecto para la ocasión y árboles de Navidad por todos los rincones. Varios metros de escarcha adornaban las paredes. Las mesas habían sido retiradas para formar la pista de baile. Y los maestros esperaban con sus túnicas de gala. Algunos alumnos comenzaron a llegar. Conforme avanzaba la noche el comedor se lleno. Varias parejas bailaban y algunos grupos más comían y reían ávidamente.

- ¿Ya estás lista, Lily? –preguntó Helen por décima vez en tono fastidiado. Se encontraba sentada junto a la puerta del baño. Vestía una túnica color rojo claro.

- Déjala, Helen. No ves que tiene que lucir más que bella –comento Marissa. Se encontraba vistiendo a Nicole con un pantalón de tirantes, lila. Vestía una túnica color rosa pastel.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamo la pelirroja en cuestión saliendo del baño con un ligero tono rosa coloreando sus mejillas. Vestía una túnica color beige.

- ¡Te ves deslumbrante, Lily! –gritó Helen sonriente haciendo que los colores en el rostro de su amiga, aumentarán.

- Wow, mami, te ves MUY BIEN –dijo Nicole extendiendo los brazos hacia su madre.

- Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea –comento Lily cargando a la pequeña.

- Ay, Lily. Es la última vez que te escuchó decir eso, ¡ya vámonos! –exclamó Helen histérica saliendo de la habitación.

- Calma, Helen –la alcanzó Marissa alejándose un poco de Lily quien daba las últimas indicaciones a su hija– primero tenemos que planear todo –susurro devolviendo la tranquilidad a su amiga.

- Te notó más tranquilo, James –comento Remus acercándose a su amigo. Vestía una túnica plateada con la inscripción: "Lunático" en la espalda- ¿a qué vino Nicole?

- Quería hablar conmigo –respondió. Vestía una túnica azul oscuro con el nombre: "Cornamenta" grabado en la espalda– creo que escuchó nuestra conversación, y vino a preguntarme porque no me agrada –resumió.

- ¿Qué le dijiste?

- Que ella también tiene que confiar en nosotros.

- ¿Te dijo algo? –preguntó, refiriéndose claramente al pasado de la niña.

- Nada que no supiéramos, cuando iba a contarme la verdad apareció tu amigo –dijo mirando a Sirius.

- ¿Ahora resulta que es mi culpa? –intervino el aludido. Vestía una túnica color negro con bordes en incrustaciones doradas, con el nombre: "Canuto" grabado en la espalda- Yo no fui responsable que Snivellus... ja, ja, ja debieron ver su cara ja, ja, ja, no tuvo precio.

- Ay, no ya va a empezar de nuevo –murmuro Peter. Vestía una túnica verde con la inscripción: "Colagusano".

- ¿Cuándo informaremos al director? –preguntó Remus.

- Sugiero que dejemos pasar el baile, tal vez en vacaciones –comento James– no creo que Lily salga dejando a la pequeña.

- A menos que se la lleve –dijo Peter.

- Claro que no –intervino Sirius más tranquilo– nadie se llevará a mi ahijada, yo la cuidare.

- Mejor que la cuide Lily –opinó James ante la mirada asesina del padrino.

- ¿Qué debo entender con eso? –preguntó ofendido.

- Si yo fuera tú, Canuto, no me encariñaría tanto con la niña –comento Peter llamando la atención del anímago.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó el aludido con cara de borreguito.

- Porque en algún momento esa niña tendrá que irse –intervino Remus con seriedad.

- ¿No podemos conservarla? –Sirius se hincó frente a Remus jalando su túnica. El licántropo bufó exasperado. Sirius se estaba burlando de él.

- Sirius, la niña no es un objeto –hablo James– por si no te habías dado cuenta, Nicole tiene vida –dijo con ironía.

- No me había dado cuenta –comento Sirius inocentemente.

- Ay, Sirius. Tú no tienes remedio –dijo James dando un profundo suspiro, debían cambiar el tema o Sirius seguiría burlándose de cada comentario que hicieran. Abrió la puerta de la habitación– será mejor que bajemos.

- ¡Claro, los Merodeadores tienen que hacer su entrada triunfal! –gritó Sirius empujando a sus amigos.

En el gran comedor, todos disfrutaban de la comida, música y la compañía de los amigos, celebrando las fiestas decembrinas. Había un hechizo en el techo que producía la ilusión de copos de nieve. Lily, Helen y Marissa conversaban animadamente en una de las mesas. De pronto las puertas del gran salón se abrieron llamando la atención de todos los presentes: los Merodeadores hacían acto de presencia. James iba a la cabeza, arrancando suspiros de muchas chicas al verlo pasar. Remus y Peter iban detrás; ambos actuando con mucha naturalidad. Pero el primero ligeramente sonrojado por todas las miradas encima de ellos. Finalmente Sirius caminaba con orgullo, una gran sonrisa y una mirada coqueta. Era acompañado por una joven vestida con una túnica color rojo claro con algunos toques en rosa pastel. La identidad de la joven era cubierta por la capucha de la túnica. El baile, en la pista, se detuvo para dar paso a los Merodeadores.

- Es un honor para mí presentarles a... –Sirius comenzó a hablar pero se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus amigos. James miro en otra dirección. Remus negó con la cabeza manteniendo los brazos cruzados. Y Peter asintió con emoción– mi ahijada –dijo finalmente.

La sala quedó sumida en silencio. La mayoría de los profesores parecían molestos por la intromisión. Dumbledore era el único que sonreía, ya que sabía que los Merodeadores realizarían algún tipo de escena. La joven bajó la capucha revelando su rostro. Tenía tez blanca, cabello corto un poco más debajo de los hombros color rojo y ojos azules. Sonreía ampliamente con un ligero tono rosa en las mejillas. Lily, al verla, se quedó perpleja. James mantenía la cabeza agachada, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con la de Lily. Rápidamente la joven llegó junto a los Merodeadores, miro a su novio por unos segundos, para luego sacarlo de la sala ante las miradas confundidas de los presentes.

- En fin –dijo Sirius rompiendo el silencio– continuemos el baile -Con estás palabras, más de la mitad de los hombres rodearon a la joven pidiendo bailar con ella.

- ¿Piensas permitir esto, Albus? –interrogó McGonagall notoriamente molesta.

- No veo nada de malo, Minerva –dijo el aludido con una gran sonrisa ante la frustración de la subdirectora.

En cuanto se reanudo el baile, Dumbledore miraba a la "ahijada" de Sirius con sumo interés. Por alguna razón le parecía familiar. Repentinamente sonrío, al reconocer la identidad de la 'chica'. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla tranquilamente ante una perpleja McGonagall que no dejaba de pensar que debían detener a los Merodeadores.

Lily sujetaba a James por la muñeca llevándolo a las afueras del castillo. La noche era fría y silenciosa, aspectos no notados por una furiosa pelirroja. James mantenía la cabeza agachada como si hubiera hecho algo malo. Finalmente llegaron frente a una fuente. El patio estaba muy tranquilo, apenas y se escuchaba el silbido del aire y el movimiento constante de los árboles.

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –gritó Lily soltando al joven quien no respondió- ¡¡¡Contéstame!!! ¡¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?!!

- No fue mi idea –susurro levantando la cabeza- fue de Sirius.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo permitiste que hiciera eso?!

- Déjame explicarlo, Lily, por favor –pidió suplicante tomando la mano derecha de la joven cubriéndola con sus manos.

- De acuerdo –suspiro, luego de pensarlo, zafando su mano y sentándose en la orilla de la fuente, con expresión molesta. James respiro profundamente- íbamos rumbo al comedor cuando...

-----------------------------------------------------------Flash back-----------------------------------------------------------

- ¿Y bien? ¿cuál es el plan de este año? –preguntó Peter caminando al lado de James, Remus y Sirius, rumbo al gran comedor.

- Estaba pensando... tal vez podríamos llevar a tu hija, Cornamenta –comento Sirius mirando al aludido traviesamente.

- ¡¡¿Qué?!! ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Lily me mataría! –dijo deteniendo su paso.

- Es cierto, Sirius, además es una niña –dijo Remus- no puede asistir a un baile.

- Y menos frente a Dumbledore y los demás profesores –agregó James.

- Bueno, si pero por algo estamos estudiando magia ¿no?... Y vaya que hemos aprendido... Hay que sacarle provecho, ahora que podemos –dijo Sirius desafiante- podemos utilizar un conjuro para que se vea mayor, aunque solo sea por una noche. Casualmente yo conozco un encantamiento perfecto para la ocasión –anunció complacido. Remus y James se miraron boquiabiertos. Era obvio que Sirius llevaba días planeando 'aquello'.

- Me parece una idea interesante –opino Peter.

- Peter, ¿cómo puedes apoyar las ideas descabelladas de Sirius? –reclamo Remus en desacuerdo.

- A mi criterio, es más cruel dejar a esa niña sola mientras todos nos divertimos –se defendió, dando a sus acompañantes algo que pensar- No se discute más, ¡Vamos por mi ahijada! –exclamo ante el silencio del trío. Continuo su camino, seguido por Peter. Remus y James se miraron suspirando con resignación para luego seguir a sus amigos.

- Fuimos por Nicole, Sirius realizó el hechizo y el resto... ya lo sabes –murmuro James, sentado a un lado de Lily manteniendo la cabeza agachada. Con un sentimiento de culpa embargándolo.

- James...

El joven levantó la cabeza esperando la reacción de Lily, y pensando en diversas formas de contentar a la pelirroja lo antes posible. Lily se puso de pie invitando a su novio a hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Te había dicho lo guapo que te ves está noche? –dijo con ternura, aumentando el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de James.

- Pe-pero...

- En un principio me parecía una idea absurda, muy propia de Sirius claro, pero... con lo que me acabas de contar, me parece que hicieron bien...

- Lily...

- Yo estaba muy preocupada por Nicole pero, no había tomado en cuenta que estar siempre encerrada sería malo para ella... sobre todo en Navidad... no fue justo lo que quise hacer. Es una niña. Por ello te debo una disculpa por... -James la interrumpió posando una mano sobre sus labios. Sonriendo, contento de que Lily no se hubiera enfadado con él.

- Debimos informarte de nuestro plan antes de llevarlo acabo, yo también te debo una disculpa –tomó el rostro de Lily con ambas manos plantándole un beso que fue rápidamente correspondido por la chica. Que volvía a desvanecerse en los brazos de James.

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban afuera, Lily sintió una frisa de aire que la obligó a abrazarse a James cuando éste terminó el beso. El chico correspondió el abrazo, algo confundido.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó.

- Tengo frío –murmuro cerrando los ojos ante la calidez que le proporcionaba estar aferrada al pecho del chico.

- Si quieres regresamos al comedor –propuso mirando con ternura a su novia.

- Pero el paisaje aquí es precioso –dijo caprichosamente mirando la nieve que decoraba los alrededores- ¿no podemos quedarnos un rato más?

- De acuerdo –asintió James sin dejar de sonreír. Desabotono su túnica y abrazo a Lily con ella. De manera que ambos estaban cubiertos por la abrigadora tela.

- Ah, es por eso que Lily se llevó a James –dijo Marissa- muchachos –miro al resto de los Merodeadores y a Nicole- sospecho que metieron en problemas a James.

- Es cierto, y a quien deberían regañar es a Canuto –afirmó Remus mirando de reojo al anímago- después de todo fue tu idea.

- Disculpen, tengo que salir un momento –dijo Nicole abandonando el comedor.

- No se preocupen por Cornamenta –hablo Sirius agitando la mano en el aire- como todo buen merodeador sabrá como salir del problema –dijo orgullosamente.

- Tal vez si fue una mala idea aceptar este conjuro. No quería causar más problemas –pensó Nicole mirándose en el espejo. Se encontraba en la habitación de Lily. Miro el reloj sonriendo con amargura– son las doce, eso significa que... –levantó la vista al espejo, encontrándose con su reflejo normal. La pequeña Nicole de 4 años- espero que mamá no se haya molestado –suspiro. Se asomo a la ventana admirando el lago.

De pronto un remolino empezó a formarse en el fondo del agua, haciéndose cada vez más grande hasta que se convirtió en una especie de volcán hecho de agua...

- Vaya, hasta que al fin regresan –comento Helen, al ver a James y a Lily acercarse al grupo. El resto giro su mirada a la pareja esperando sus reacciones.

- Están muy contentos –observó Remus con precaución- espero... que no te hayas molestado por nuestra travesura, Lily.

- No te preocupes, Remus. James me explico la situación –dijo la joven sentándose al lado de su interlocutor con una sonrisa.

En el comedor, el baile continuaba muy ameno. Aún los profesores disfrutaban de la velada, ya fuese bailando o degustando los apetitosos platillos elaborados exclusivamente para la ocasión. La noche continuaba muy animada a pesar de la hora.

- Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nicole? –preguntó Lily mirando a su alrededor.

- Hace un momento se fue, pero no dijo a donde –informó Marissa.

- Tal vez se fue a descansar –opino Helen- después de todo, Sirius la puso a bailar con toda la escuela.

- No la culpo por irse, pasan de las doce –comento Peter consultando su reloj.

- Es cierto, el hechizo se acabo a las doce en punto –observo Sirius.

- Debo admitir que su idea fue muy ingeniosa –alabó Lily.

- ¿Verdad que si?, yo sabia que te iba a agradar. Solo que Cornamenta quería mantener escondida a su hija –comento Sirius abrazando a James por los hombros.

- Tal vez deberíamos subir con Nicole, podría estar asustada –sugirió Marissa.

- No te preocupes por ella, de seguro ya está dormida –expreso Helen.

- Estoy seguro que mientras duró el conjuro, Nicole se divirtió –compartió Remus al notar a Lily algo deprimida. La joven asintió regalándole una sonrisa al merodeador.

- Así que su nombre es Nicole –se escucho una voz que llamó la atención del grupo- efectivamente eso pensé.

- B-Buenas noches... profesor Dumbledore –saludo Marissa nerviosamente.

- Buenas noches, señorita Muller –respondió cortésmente– voy a pedirles que me acompañen a mi despacho, necesito hacerles algunas preguntas.

Rápidamente; los Merodeadores, Lily, Marissa, Helen y el director llegaron al despacho de éste último notoriamente nerviosos, sobre todo la pelirroja que luchaba por contener las lágrimas sintiéndose prácticamente expulsada. Los Merodeadores se mantenían muy tranquilos, exceptuando a Peter que normalmente le temía a todo. Helen y Marissa se mantenían pasivas buscando la manera de justificar sus actos sin afectar a Lily.

- ¡Hola Fawkes, tanto tiempo sin verte! –exclamo Sirius acercándose al fénix, la mascota del director.

- Sirius, estuvimos aquí la semana pasada –recordó James sentándose junto a sus amigos.

- Vaya creí que había sido ayer, como vuela el tiempo.

- Siéntese, señor Black –pidió Dumbledore ocupando su lugar tras el escritorio- mi primera pregunta es: ¿cómo encontraron a la pequeña Nicole?

- Yo la encontré –hablo Lily tímidamente- hace... algunos meses, en el castillo. Iba rumbo a la biblioteca y ella se cruzó en mi camino.

- Desde entonces debo suponer que la ha ocultado –dedujo Dumbledore manteniendo su amable sonrisa. Lily asintió.

- Nosotros también tuvimos algo que ver en esto –intervino James. El resto corroboró con la cabeza.

- Lo entiendo, ¿por qué lo hicieron? –cuestiono mirando a Lily.

- Al principio ella quería hablar con usted, pero luego cambió de opinión y me pidió que no dijera nada de su presencia –explico.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe quien es esa niña? –preguntó el director, analizando cada expresión en los rostros de sus alumnos. Obviamente ninguno sabia la respuesta.

- Bien –se levantó de su asiento dando un par de pasos por la sala sin dejar de ver a los chicos- la pequeña Nicole proviene de una de las familias más antiguas y poderosas que existen. Ella es la única heredera del matrimonio Devencrow, por ello posee un enorme poder muy codiciado –hizo una pausa, acarició a Fawkes y volvió su mirada a los incrédulos estudiantes- esa es la razón por la que me extraña que se encuentre aquí.

- No sabíamos nada –susurro Marissa, más para ella que para el director.

- Me doy cuenta –comento Dumbledore- trataré de comunicarme con sus padres para saber el porque está aquí. Imagino que ustedes no saben algo sobre eso ¿o si?

- No. Nicole no ha querido hablar sobre ello –respondió Lily, sintiéndose más relajada.

- Bien, entonces pueden retirarse. Pero voy a pedirles un favor. Nadie debe enterarse de la presencia de Nicole -el grupo abandonó el despacho, tras las indicaciones del director, rumbo a la sala común.

El baile en la parte de abajo había terminando. En unas cuantas horas llegarían las diligencias, listas para llevar a los alumnos a la estación King Cross para las vacaciones de Navidad.

- Lo sabía, a Dumbledore no se le escapa una –comento Sirius sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

- Siento como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima –dijo Lily- era muy complicado mantener a Nicole en secreto.

- Pero de cualquier forma, todo salió bien –opino Helen.

- Ahora me preocupa más que antes el hecho de que Nicole este aquí –argumento James pensativamente.

- Aunque no quiera, tendrá que decirnos la verdad –opino Remus seriamente.

- Pobre de mi ahijada, no empiecen a hostigarla –reclamo Sirius- pensé que ya confiaban en ella.

- Precisamente porque confiamos en ella es por lo que debe decirnos la verdad –dijo James- seguramente quien la atacó busca su poder –Sirius bajo la mirada preocupado.

- Te dije que no te encariñaras con ella –hablo Peter- ahora es más seguro que Nicole tendrá que irse.

Nicole miraba la escena con algo de temor, no era la primera vez que experimentaba un suceso como ese, pero siempre le caía de sorpresa. Se escucho una especie de silbido y luego el 'volcán' explotó, revelando a un hombre alto, encapuchado que permanecía de pie en una roca. Todo el lago había desaparecido. El hombre levantó la cabeza mirando la ventana donde se encontraba la pequeña. Sonrío ampliamente con orgullo.

- Voldemort... –susurro la niña notoriamente asustada.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK, ahora si fue larga la espera (y tienen suerte, porque iba a durar más --) A puesto a que pensaron que ya se habían desecho de mí ¬¬ ¡pero no! ¡¡aquí estoy, vivita y coleante!! =D Y es que ocurrieron una serie de 'cosas' extrañas, que procuraré no se repitan. Atrasan mi trabajo -- En fin, gracias a su paciencia aquí les tengo un nuevo capítulo más largo (probablemente el más largo de la historia) interesante, misterioso y que empieza a responder dudas. Espero sus comentarios, que siempre son de mucha ayuda =) y cualquier sugerencia, ya saben que es bienvenida.

Ahora si, respondo a los reviews, que espero me dejen más =P

**Itzi: **Antes que nada, ¡¡¡una disculpa!!! - - De verdad, lo siento publiqué el capítulo 3 y cuando pase ha revisar que estuviera bien publicado, me encontré con tu review. Pensé en mandarte un email, pero no me dejaste alguna dirección. Espero que me disculpes, en serio no fue mi intención. Confío en que sigas leyendo el fic = ) y gracias por el review. Besos y cuídate. = p

**Ely-Barchu: **Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te siga gustando la trama = ) Nicole se mantendrá bien, pero pronto tendrá que enfrentarse con su perseguidor, por supuesto no estará sola. En cuanto a Sirius, estamos de acuerdo, ¡es un amor! Gracias, y procuraré seguir al pendiente de tu historia. Suerte y besos = )

**Lilychan: **Finalmente James supo la verdad, y bueno aquí tienes su reacción. También supimos algo sobre los orígenes de Nicole, pero aún faltan algunos detalles. Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que te guste este capítulo. Espero tus comentarios. Besos y cuídate = )

**Winter's fairy: **¡¡Que bueno que sigas pendiente!! =D Gracias. Y no te preocupes, cuando puedas dejar review yo lo responderé gustosa. Sobre tus críticas, al contrario eso es lo que quiero. Sus opiniones, sugerencias, etc. Eso me ayudará a mejorar = ) Me alegra que el fic siga siendo de tu agrado Creo que a todas nos encantó Sirius, es un excelente padrino ¿no? Y dime, ¿quién no va a ser lindo con Nicky, si esa niña es un encanto? ¿Te imaginas algún cumpleaños de Nicole, y los Merodeadores haciendo una fiesta? (uyy, eso me da ideas) Efectivamente, el misterio es parte importante de todo esto. Pero creo que el toque de humor, lo dejaremos de lado (no del todo, claro) un par de capítulos. Ya sabes la cosa se pone fea, aparece el malo y se debe afrontar la situación como tal. Imagínate al pobre Amos intentando declarársele a Lily y descubre que la chica tiene una 'hija', eso resultaría en un trauma de por vida, ji, ji, ji. Por cierto me reí mucho con tu parodia eso sería como una realidad alterna, pero creo que se saldría un poco de la idea original. Y como ya descubriste en este capítulo, Nicole tiene su propia familia, claro ya adopto otra, pero... ya sabremos algo más sobre los Devencrow casi por el final. Tu idea sobre que Nicole sea hija de James y Lily suena bastante bien, el caso es que de ser así Nicole moriría en la batalla final. No creo que eso te agrade. Además, ¿cómo asesinar a esa niña? Por supuesto, Nicole llegó a ese lugar en ese preciso momento por una razón (no fue coincidencia) que conoceremos en el capítulo final. Claro, ni Lily o Nicole pelearán solas contra el malo, tendremos a toda la bola haciendo de las suyas. ¡¡¡Petición cumplida!!! =D He hecho mi parte, espero tus comentarios sobre la reunión padre-hija. Ahora si supimos lo que piensa James y bueno, Nicole se gano su cariño. En cuanto a Remus, nuestro querido licántropo es el que anda más a las vivas. Definitivamente no acaba de confiar en Nicole. Procuraré que aparezca más = ) Por ahora Peter no hará gala de su traición, yo en lo personal sigo justificándolo. De hecho, mi primer fic se enfoca hacia su inocencia, algo así como que él se justifica de sus actos, por amor. Ya me salí del tema, gracias por tus comentarios y créeme el final te va a sorprender Como verás tus ideas ayudaron, así que fue algo constructivo. Mejórate pronto, y procuraré actualizar lo más rápido que puede para no dejarte sola =D Besos y cuídate.

**o0-beth-0o: **Gracias por tus comentarios = ) como verás vencí a 'todos' y pude traerte este nuevo capítulo. Espero que te guste y dejes tu opinión. Besos y gracias = )

**HermioneGranger91: **Listo el 4° capítulo, que bueno que te guste y espero que sigas leyendo. Suerte y gracias = )

**lauranamalfoyrin: **Gracias por leer. Estamos de acuerdo, James y Sirius son un encanto. Que bueno que te guste la trama, espero seguir así. Gracias y besos = )

**Amy Black: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, siempre me esfuerzo = ) A puesto a que cuando llegue el final, será algo que nunca imaginaste. Que bueno que hayas escogido ese nick, es significativo y te distingue. Como a mí. Mi prima la más pequeña me decía Andy, y Yogima es por la primera historia que escribí donde los protagonistas se apellidan así = ) Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado. Suerte y gracias

**Shagy Sirius: **Con este capítulo, ya nos enteramos un poco del pasado de Nicole, espero que te de una idea un poco más clara. En futuros capítulos se hablará un poco más sobre los Devencrow. Cualquier duda házmelo saber = ) De hecho, ella tiene control de su propia magia, ya que es hereditaria. Claro, James confía ciegamente en Lily por eso le dio la oportunidad de explicarse. Aunque seguía algo distante con la niña, ya todo se arreglo. Aún mantendremos la existencia de Nicole en secreto, pero en el próximo capítulo habrá cierta personita que buscará venganza con ello. Aquí tienes el capítulo 4, espero que me digas si te gusto, alguna sugerencia, etc. Gracias y besos = )

**Azucena: **Casi he terminado el otro fic, pero ya empecé otros, es que no puedo evitar escribir, es mi vicio. De un momento a otro me llega una nueva idea y ¡zaz! No puedo evitar escribir - - En fin, a lo que iba, lamento no haber podido conectarme en está semana, es que han sido los siete días más extraños que he vivido. Efectivamente, Nicole es muy poderosa y que decir de sus padres. De hecho, creo que tenemos mucho en común, no se porque pero me da la impresión. Ya sabes, las películas de terror, el país... Procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Gracias y cuídate = )

**okatao: **Que bueno tenerte por aquí, de nuevo -espero que siga así = )- Creo que a todas nos encanta James ¿no? Es que es tan lindo = p Cierto, Nicole tiene su toque de extraña, pero ¿qué le vamos a hacer? Así es mejor ¿no? Este capítulo me quedo algo largo, espero que sea de tu agrado = ) Trataré de actualizar a la brevedad posible. Gracias y besos

**potterbefevans90: **Gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado. Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos y cuídate = )

**nuinardiel lupin riddle: **La espera fue larga, pero creo que valió la pena ¿no? = ) Aún así lamento haberme tardado, espero que no vuelva a suceder. Gracias y besos = )

**Cristie: **¡Que bueno verte de nuevo por acá! = ) Sobre tu pregunta, a Nicole la llamaba Voldemort, ya sabes es su victima y todo eso... obviamente él la atacó. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, James, Sirius y Remus son un encanto y claro tienen que querer a Nicky. Tranquila, no te acabes las uñas y cuídate de los infartos, sino luego ¿quien me da sus opiniones de cómo escribo? = p Saludos y besos

Hasta aquí, por hoy = ) Espero que sigan dejando reviews. Ya saben ayudan a la rápida actualización =P (que espero no tome mucho, está vez )

Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Su amiga, Andy Yogima.


	5. La verdad

Mi linda Nicole 

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 5. La verdad

A la mañana siguiente. El sol alumbraba débilmente la blanca nieve que cubría todo dando un aspecto de pureza y tranquilidad. A las puertas del castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraban en fila, varias diligencias. Los alumnos que pasarían las vacaciones con sus familias, abordaron los transportes que los llevarían a la estación de Hogsmeade para tomar el tren de regreso. Entre las hileras de estudiantes, Helen y Marissa se despedían de su amiga pelirroja tras abandonar el comedor.

- Creí que James te seguiría –bromeo Helen- ya parece tu sombra.

- Se preocupa demasiado –corroboro Lily, en un susurro.

- Es razonable, debes tenerle paciencia –comento Marissa colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Lo sé –sonrío.

- ¿Segura que no quieres venir, Lily? –dijo Helen- con Marissa o conmigo serías bien recibida.

- No, Helen. Muchas gracias, pero quisiera quedarme con Nicole y averiguar algo más sobre ella.

- Hablando de Nicole, ¿sigue dormida? –preguntó Marissa.

- Si, debe estar exhausta –sonrío Lily- ser la ahijada de Sirius debe ser agotador.

- Cierto. Sobre todo cuando te ponen a bailar con toda la escuela –comento Helen.

Finalmente llegó su turno en la fila. Marissa y Helen abordaron una de las diligencias. Lily cerró la puerta tras ellas, acercándose a las ventanas.

- Diviértanse mucho –sonrío estrechando las manos de sus amigas.

- Tú también –habló Marissa.

- Y procura no quedarte a solas con James –pidió Helen. Lily la miro confundida- no quiero volver y enterarme que Nicole tendrá un hermanito –sonrío.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa, apartándose un poco del transporte. Éste comenzó a avanzar, alejándose del castillo con un último ademán de despedida por parte del trío.

- ¡Que conmovedor! -giro sobre sus talones encontrándose con Rochell que de pie frente a ella, tenía los brazos cruzados mirándola, arrogante.

- ¿Qué no recuerdas el límite de distancia que debes tener para acercarte a mí? –habló Lily.

- Oh, si, claro –sonrío burlona- límite puesto por los Merodeadores. Pero, en fin. Tenía algo importante que decirte y no podía pararme a un millón de metros de ti y gritarlo. No quería que toda Inglaterra se enterará... y apuesto a que tu tampoco lo querrías.

- Lo que tengas que decir, hazlo rápido y vete –aclaró notoriamente desesperada.

- Por supuesto, es que me enteré por muy buena fuente, de 'algo' relacionado contigo –explico acercándose peligrosamente a la chica- y quería escuchar de tus propios labios la verdad.

- Si es otra de tus 'invenciones', olvídalo –Lily evadió a la chica continuando su camino de regreso al castillo.

- Se trata de tu hijo –declaró de golpe obligando a la pelirroja a detener su paso- o más bien tu hija. Una pequeña pelirroja de ojos azules que responde al nombre de Nicole.

Lily se quedo estática con la vista al frente, mientras Rochell describía a la niña. Respiro profundamente tratando de calmarse.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Un muy buen amigo mío me dio la información –se acercó nuevamente- también me dijo que el padre de tu hija, es James. Entonces comprendí. Si James no quiere nada conmigo es por tu culpa –soltó venenosamente- por tu hija se siente comprometido. ¡¡Eres una maldita embustera!!

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! –estalló- ¡¡Estás loca!! ¡James está conmigo porque me quiere y si no quiere que estés cerca de él, es porque te odia! ¡¡Todos en la escuela lo hacen!! ¡¡Hasta los profesores!! ¡El idiota que te haya dicho esa mentira sobre mi hija, debe haber perdido la razón! ¡¡¡Y eres tan tonta que lo creíste!!!

Se miraban con odio, emergiendo de sus ojos. Por un momento parecía que pelearían. Lily sujetó firmemente su varita, bajo la túnica, en caso de ser necesario usarla. Repentinamente Rochell reaccionó, no con la varita sino con su mano, que plantó fuertemente en la mejilla de la pelirroja girando levemente su rostro. Lily elevo una mano hacia su mejilla mirando con más odio a la chica frente a si.

- _¡Petrificus totalus!_ -el cuerpo de Rochell quedó completamente rígido, para luego caer hacia atrás con un golpe seco. Revelando la identidad del 'atacante'.

- Remus –murmuro Lily atónita.

El licántropo se acercó a la chica en el suelo. Una clara mirada de odio que Lily nunca había visto en el merodeador más tranquilo del grupo. Frente a Rochell, murmuro: _'Obliviate' _con lo que se giro a Lily. Está vez su mirada era tranquila y cariñosa, como siempre. Delicadamente apartó la mano que Lily tenía sobre su mejilla. Revisó la marca que poco a poco se volvía más roja.

- Será mejor arreglar eso, antes que James lo noté –comento tranquilamente tomando la muñeca de Lily llevándola al baño de los prefectos.

- Remus, ¿por qué...?

- Sé que te hubiera gustado desquitar tu coraje con Hereford, hasta dejarla irreconocible –interrumpió abriendo la puerta del cuarto con una contraseña que Lily no alcanzo a entender- pero créeme, esa no es la forma correcta.

- Pero...

- También sé que Hereford es el peor ser humano existente –continúo aún serio, acercando a la pelirroja a uno de los lavabos.

- Lo sé, es solo que... dijo tantas tonterías –murmuro mientras Remus mojaba un pañuelo bajo el chorro de agua fría.

- Muy característico de ella, ¿no te parece? –sonrío untando un poco de crema café, que había sacado de su bolsillo, sobre el pañuelo húmedo- toma, ponte esto en la mejilla.

- ¿Qué es? –preguntó, obedeciendo al merodeador– mmm, huele a chocolate –Remus rió.

- Los Merodeadores inventamos está pomada –explico- es buena para todo tipo de golpes leves, dolor e inflamación.

- Así que esto es lo que usan –murmuro Lily descubriendo el método que James utilizaba. Un día peleaba con Snape y al día siguiente solo el Slytherin tenía marcas.

- Por supuesto. Pero la primera vez que Sirius la utilizó, dijo que olía a dementor –Lily rió ante el comentario- en ese mismo momento yo estaba comiendo un chocolate, me lo quitó y lo mezclo con la pomada. Desde entonces ese es el 'ingrediente secreto'.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en hacer efecto?

- Es una marca pequeña, se borrará en cinco minutos –explico limpiando el lavabo, borrando todo residuo de que habían estado ahí- si James hubiera visto esa marca, habría matado a Hereford sin pensarlo.

- ¿Dónde está? –preguntó, refiriéndose a su novio mientras abandonaban el cuarto de baño.

- Decidimos hablar contigo y con Nicole. Sirius y Peter fueron a las cocinas, James se adelanto a tu habitación. Yo me quedé en el comedor. Luego salí y escuché gritos...

- Y me encontraste –completo Lily. Remus asintió- me alegro que hayas sido tú quien me encontrará. Si hubiese sido James, creo que solo se habría empeorado la situación.

- _"Leones" _–dijo frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda- quítate el pañuelo de la cara –indico tras ofrecer a la chica pasar primero.

Llegaron a la habitación de la pelirroja, atravesando una sala común en completa calma. Encontraron a James sentado en la cama de su novia, leyendo uno de los libros muggles de Lily. Ante la confusión de los recién llegados, estaba solo.

- ¿Dónde está Nicole –interrogó acercándose a su novio.

- Creí que estaba contigo –comento colocando el pequeño libro sobre la mesita de noche- cuando yo llegué aquí, no había nadie.

- Feliz Navidad –antes que Lily entrará en pánico, un pequeño murmullo por parte de Nicole, relajó notoriamente al trío en medio del pensamiento que la pequeña estuviera en dificultades. La niña sonrío de pie en la puerta, mantenía la cabeza agachada.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Lily dulcemente acercándose a ella.

- Quería ver la nieve –susurro mostrando una pequeña figura brillante.

Era una bailarina. Tal y como Lily las había visto en las cajas musicales. La figura parecía echa de cristal. Tomó la pieza con delicadeza descubriendo que era nieve, dada su textura y temperatura.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Necesitamos hablar –intervino , a la obvia pregunta: _"¿Cómo lo había hecho?"_.

- Por eso estamos aquí –dijo Remus sentándose a un lado de James.

- Yo... –comenzó a hablar, pero su voz disminuyó dando la impresión que quería llorar.

Guardó silencio un momento acercándose a la ventana. Lily se sentó en una silla cerca de la niña, que miraba la nieve sobre los alrededores del castillo. Respiro profundamente sin apartar su atención del exterior.

- ¡Ya llegó el desayuno! –gritó Sirius abriendo la puerta de golpe. Detrás, caminaba Peter cargando una bandeja con pasteles, cereal, pan, yogurt, leche, dulces, chocolates, jugo, fruta, así como algunos guisados variados.

Aquella escena provoco una amplia sonrisa en el rostro de Nicole. Admiraba a Sirius por esa peculiar capacidad de la que era dueño para hacer sonreír a cualquier persona bajo cualquier circunstancia. Sonrío aún más mirando las reacciones de los presentes. Lily daba la impresión que de un momento a otro se caería de la silla, producto de la sorpresa.

Remus miro a la nada en actitud desaprobatoria. James miraba a su amigo, mezcla de diversión e incredulidad. Sirius mantenía su porte elegante y superior, abriéndose paso hasta la pequeña Nicole. Tras él, Peter colocó con mucho esfuerzo la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa.

- Muchas gracias, padrino –dijo la pequeña dulcemente.

- Sirius, ¿cómo crees que una niña se va a comer todo eso? –indago el padre de la pequeña mirando con recelo la 'torre' de comida.

- Pero, es menos de lo que yo como –comento el aludido inocentemente.

- Yo le insistí que era demasiado, pero no escucha –dijo Peter de pie junto a la cama de Lily.

- No se preocupen, Sirius trajo comida para todos –intervino Nicole- yo no podría terminarme todo eso sola... pero, creo que no es momento de comer.

- No haz desayunado –reitero Lily manteniendo su tono sereno.

- No te preocupes –suspiro- además la situación se está saliendo de control y debo explicarla.

- Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí –informó Remus.

- Lo sé... –murmuro- eso facilita un poco las cosas.

- Nos explico quien eres, sobre tus poderes... –hablo James, callando de golpe sin encontrar las palabras para continuar ante una situación tan delicada.

- A mi corta edad, existen muchas personas que buscan mis poderes –dijo Nicole mirando nuevamente la nieve- toda la fuerza de mis padres recayó sobre mí, por ser la única descendiente. Hace poco... un hombre deseó tanto mis poderes que persiguió a mi familia en mi busca... 'él' es muy poderoso y me encontró... intentó quitarme mis poderes –ligeras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Se mantuvo frente a la ventana evitando que sus acompañantes notarán su dolor ante el recuerdo casi real de lo que había ocurrido poco tiempo antes de llegar a Hogwarts. Respiro ligeramente ante la perdida repentina de su voz, impulsándose a si misma para continuar el relato.

- Mi padre... –sollozo- trato de defenderme, pero... 'él' lo asesino... –por un par de segundos que se volvieron horas, para el grupo sumido en la incredulidad, un espeso silencio se forjo entre ellos como una especie de respeto por la muerte del señor Devencrow- mi madre y yo escapamos –continuo alejando el recuerdo de su mente- no sabíamos a donde ir. Hasta que mi madre recordó la conversación que había tenido con el profesor Dumbledore, semanas antes. Acordaron que en caso de ser necesario, vendríamos a Hogwarts para hospedarnos bajo la protección del director. 'Él' envío a sus sirvientes, nos persiguieron de camino aquí y no pudimos entrar al castillo, con el temor de que atacarán a los estudiantes... mi madre me dejó en el hueco de un árbol y escapó. Cuando amaneció, entré al colegio...

- Y fue cuando te encontré –concluyo Lily- por eso querías ver al profesor Dumbledore –Nicole asintió.

- Pensaba pedirle ayuda, pero al encontrarte temí que si hablaba con el director 'él' me encontraría... –murmuro con un leve escalofrió- mi madre dijo que volvería... pero ha pasado mucho tiempo y temo que ella...

- Ella está bien –estableció James de golpe, la completa seguridad en su voz obligo a Nicole a mirarlo- volverá en cuanto pueda –camino hasta la pequeña hincándose para quedar a su altura mirándola con ternura.

Nicole lo miro fijamente sintiendo las lágrimas en sus ojos luchar por ser liberadas. Respingo silenciosamente arrojándose a los brazos protectores del chico quien la recibió efusivamente. Hundió la cabeza en el pecho de James evitando que los demás notarán sus lagrimas.

- Eres el vivo retrato de mi papá –susurro tan débilmente que solo James entendió el mensaje.

- ¿Quién te persigue? –interrumpió Sirius tras largos minutos en completo silencio.

Al termino de la pregunta la habitación volvió a quedarse en calma. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la niña. Incluso James se mostró interesado en conocer la identidad de aquel que acosaba a 'su hija', se separo de la pequeña limpiando las últimas lágrimas discretamente.

- Voldemort –murmuro pasando del silencio a un estado de shock para los interlocutores.

- ¿E-Estamos hablando del mismo... bueno quien-ustedes-saben? –tartamudeo Peter aferrándose al poste de la cama.

- No creo que existan dos –comento Sirius irónicamente.

- ¿Voldemort te busca? –preguntó Lily mirando con temor a la pequeña.

- Él ha descubierto un conjuro capaz de transferir mis poderes a su cuerpo. Pero necesita de mi sangre por ello me busca.

- ¿El conjuro del que estás hablando es el _transblood_? –indagó James regresando a su asiento en actitud pensativa. Nicole asintió, mirando fijamente al chico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –hablo- ese conjuro utiliza magia negra –aquel comentario se gano la sorpresa en los rostros presentes.

- Lo sé, pero es una larga historia, digamos que lo supe por casualidad. Pero... –su rostro se ensombreció- si emplea ese conjuro tú... morirás ¿cierto?

- Si... añadiendo que Voldemort se volverá más poderoso –explico Nicole calmadamente- mis poderes radican en los elementos.

- ¿Los elementos? –repitió Remus en forma de pregunta.

- Puedo controlar el aire, el agua, el fuego y la tierra.

Guardaron silencio digiriendo los últimos sucesos. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la llegada de Nicole, quien era, de donde venía, porque estaba ahí. Pero al final las razones eran muy dolorosas. Lily miro a 'su hija', con pesadumbre. Nicole había convivido con ella casi cuatro meses, como una niña normal, alegre, tierna. Y ahora que sabía lo que realmente le pasaba. No podía comprender como nada de eso había afectado su apariencia ante los demás.

Una noche la veía corriendo por toda la habitación con Helen tras ella intentando que la obedeciera, y al instante todo se distorsionaba. La misma niña de cuatro años debía 'enfrentarse' al mago más poderoso del mundo mágico y luchar por su vida.

- Hace algunos días cuando James y yo te encontramos en un pasillo, inconsciente –hablo de repente, acaparando todas las miradas- dijiste _"viene por ti"_, ¿a qué te referías?

- A...

Una fuerte explosión cortó la respuesta de Nicole, sacudiendo la habitación. Los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron en pedazos dejando pasar fuertes corrientes de aire. Los sillones, las mesas, objetos escolares y personales salieron volando por el impacto. Una gran nube de polvo lleno el lugar.

Sirius y James fueron arrojados contra un pequeño sillón que se volcó. Remus chocó contra la puerta. Peter fue lanzado contra el espejo del tocador, rompiéndose en pedazos. Lily y Nicole fueron arrastradas con la alfombra hasta llegar a la pared justo en medio de Peter y Remus.

Luego de unos minutos, que se tornaron horas en medio del sonido de algunos cristales rompiéndose, el polvo que los obligaba a mantener los ojos cerrados y aquel extraño silbido que salía de todo y ningún lugar. El humo se disipó, revelando a un hombre alto, completamente cubierto por una capa negra. Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, mientras los Merodeadores se reincorporaban lenta y pesadamente.

Escucharon pasos al otro lado de la puerta. Remus dio media vuelta siendo arrojado instantáneamente, al abrirse la entrada. Alrededor de cinco o seis individuos entraron, todos igualmente cubiertos por túnicas negras, llegaron frente al primer ser que hizo presencia, saludando con una reverencia.

El líder levanto el brazo señalando a Lily que por inercia coloco a Nicole tras ella. Los sirvientes rápidamente llegaron a la joven, sacándola de la habitación quitando de manera brusca a la pequeña que intentaba impedirles el paso. En un rápido movimiento el último de ellos que abandono el cuarto con la chica, giro hacia los Merodeadores aplicando un hechizo aturdidor cubriendo a los chicos, pero no así a Nicole.

El líder levantó la mano nuevamente cerrando la puerta con un sencillo movimiento de su varita. Evitando que los presentes, dos de ellos reponiéndose débilmente del hechizo, fueran tras la pelirroja.

- ¡¡¿A dónde la llevaron?!! ¡¡Responde!! –exigió James encarando al líder quien emitió una ligera mueca burlona.

- Eres... –hablo Nicole, con las miradas de los presentes sobre ella.

- Así es, pequeña Nicole –se escucho por primera vez su voz. Era gruesa, fría, con un dejo de orgullo que produjo terror en el ambiente.

Lentamente bajo la capucha revelando su rostro. Maduro, tez blanca, cabello negro similar al de James, con una mirada de intenso odio emanando de cada matiz en sus ojos.

- Voldemort... –susurro Nicole.

Mientras los Merodeadores no cabían en si de asombro, mirando atónitos al Lord. Ninguno de ellos antes lo había visto. Todo el mundo mágico hablaba de él, de su reinado de terror y de las medidas de seguridad que se debían tener al no ser concientes del límite de su poder. James, Sirius y Remus reflejaban algo de miedo, pero Peter se hinco aferrándose al suelo con el miedo bullendo de cada parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué te llevaste a Lily? –pregunto Nicole- ¡si es a mí a quien buscas!

- Hace poco me enteré que esa chica, Evans, significa mucho para ti –dijo desdeñosamente- ¿no es así? –miro la reacción de la niña, de preocupación y perplejidad sin posibilidad de negar lo antes dicho- ya estoy cansado de perseguirte por todo el mundo pidiéndote de manera amable que me entregues tus poderes. Pero, en vez de ser una buena niña, te rehúsas a aceptar lo que tarde o temprano, quieras o no obtendré. He decidido quedarme con la señorita Evans...

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron cuatro voces al unísono. Sin contar con el apoyo físico o moral de un Peter que estaba a punto de un colapso nervioso.

- Tienes hasta que el sol se oculte para darme una respuesta –sacó una pequeña cajita de entre sus ropas arrojándola al suelo frente a Nicole- un portal se abrirá a esa hora y durará cinco segundos. Si vienes a mí, devolveré a tu amiga, de lo contrario... la mataré –explico entre risas saltando por la ventana sin cristal. En un acto reflejo, Sirius corrió a la misma ventana sin encontrar rastros de Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos.

- Desapareció –estableció secamente mirando a sus amigos.

- Nicole, ¿estás bien? –interrogó Remus acercándose a la niña quien miraba la caja que Voldemort le había entregado.

Peter se aferraba a una de las patas de la cama temblando sin control. Remus se hinco al lado de la niña. James observo de reojo a sus amigos, de pie en medio del cuarto con los brazos a los costados en actitud derrotada. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose de gritarle a Nicole que todo había sido su culpa. No lo era, ella no tenía la culpa de ser el origen de esto. Pero no podía con esa rabia que se formaba dentro de si, perdería a Lily. Todo por el capricho de un loco sediento de poder.

- Cornamenta –llamó Sirius acercándose a su amigo, preocupado al ver aquel extraño matiz en sus ojos.

- Va a matarla... –susurro, expresando sus pensamientos.

- No, no lo hará –estableció con firmeza plantándose frente al líder de lo Merodeadores, coloco las manos sobre sus hombros- buscaremos la forma de solucionar esto –alentó con una leve sonrisa.

- Encontraremos la forma de salvar a ambas –hablo Remus aún hincado frente a Nicole girando el rostro- no podemos permitir que lastime a Lily, pero tampoco sacrificar a Nicole...

- ¡No! –gritó la pequeña, llamando la atención de los tres- esto es mi culpa, no debí involucrar a Lily, yo... yo pienso ir con Voldemort –susurro mirando el suelo.

- No, no vas a hacer eso –dijo Remus terminante poniéndose de pie.

- Ya encontraremos la solución –animó Sirius- aún queda tiempo para pensar en algo.

- Y bien, ¿cuál es el plan? –murmuro James levantando la cabeza a la espera de la 'brillante' idea de su amigo.

- Tal vez podrían empezar por contarnos que paso aquí –se escucho una voz a espaldas del grupo.

Todos excepto Peter que seguía en trance, miraron al recién llegado. Albus Dumbledore acompañado por McGonagall quien en un segundo cambio su ceño fruncido por una mirada de perplejidad ante el escenario frente a ellos.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?!-exclamo alarmada.

- ¿Caballeros y damita podrían acompañarnos a mi despacho? –pidió Dumbledore con algo de seriedad.

Lejos del castillo, en una isla oscura. Una mansión en lo más profundo del bosque, se levanta imponente. Dentro de los pasillos solitarios, débilmente iluminados con antorchas, son transitados por uno que otro mortífago, en absoluto silencio. Sirviendo a Lord Voldemort que ahora camina rumbo a las mazmorras.

Llegó al calabozo más alejado de la salida. Uno de los mortífagos, que se encuentra de guardia, recibe al Lord con una reverencia tras lo cual abre la celda dando paso a su amo.

- Bienvenida –dijo desdeñosamente a la joven que se encontraba encadenada de pies y manos a la pared. Lucía cansada y con rasguños, golpes y rastros de sangre por todo su cuerpo- señorita Evans...

Lily levanto la cabeza, revelando su rostro, con sangre, golpeado y con algunas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Abrió los ojos cansadamente, a punto de perder el conocimiento. Enfoco su mirada sobre el Lord quien sonrió burlón.

- Lamento el recibimiento –hablo sin emoción alguna- pero, te pusiste muy agresiva y tenía que controlarte –tomó el rostro de Lily por el mentón- si hubieras cooperado desde el principio nos hubiéramos evitado este... pequeño inconveniente.

- ¿Cuál... es... tu... plan? –preguntó débilmente sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios.

- Hacer un pequeño trueque –dijo en tono divertido.

- ¿Qué...?

- Nicole vendrá en tú lugar y yo al fin obtendré lo que quiero –emitió una breve carcajada, que se perdió en la mente de Lily antes de caer inconsciente.

**Continuará...**

Notas de la autora: OK. No estoy muy segura de lo que paso, pero tengo la impresión de que me tardé... un poquito ( Lo siento, es que comencé a escribir el capítulo 5 y me emocioné, ¡quedó muy largo! El doble o más de lo que esta ahora, decidí recortarlo, pero eso ocasionó otro problema... --

Bueno, al menos ahora creo que me tomará menos tiempo el próximo... pero ahí les viene la otra. Que se me ocurre hacer otro J&L, algo relacionado con su boda. En fin, me puse a escribirlo y tal vez lo publique. Aunque me emocioné mucho con esa historia implicará menos tiempo para las otras, así que aún no me decido )

Ups, ya les aventé mi 'rollo' y me salí del tema. Ejem. Si, Voldemort ataca, lanza su primera carta ¿qué harán los Merodeadores, Dumbledore y Nicole? Espero sus sugerencias, comentarios, opiniones, quejas, etc, etc.

Respondo a los reviews. ¡¡Que emoción!! Fueron muchísimos D Espero seguir recibiendo tantos. Recuerden que eso ayuda a la rápida actualización -

**laurana-malfoy-rin: **Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes lo bien que me caen ) Creo que a todas nos encanta Sirius - Seguro que ahora te gusto más, con su idea de la 'torre de comida', ji, ji. A mí también me encanta Nicole, es mi personaje favorito y si supieras el trabajo que me costo ponerle nombre... porque ninguno le 'quedaba'. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, Voldy ataca y se pone cada vez mejor. Besos y cuídate )

**Ely-Barchu: **Lista la continuación, se tomó un poco de tiempo pero ya sabes como soy yo ) entre una cosa y otra hago mil, ji, ji. Gracias y besos )

**Azucena: **Me tardé pero lo logré, capítulo 5. Gracias por tus comentarios ) Siempre es agradable platicar contigo, no te preocupes tarde o temprano coincidiremos en el msn ) Ánimo con tus clases, a veces son pesadas pero al final valen la pena. Me encantó la idea del parecido que tiene Nicole con Lily, muchs pensaron que era su hija y luego yo les salgo con mi sorpresa. Y desafortunadamente, así es ( snif, snif, faltan pocos capítulos para el desenlace. En el 6 o 7 capítulo les daré una pequeña sorpresa para el final. Con este capítulo quedaron respondidas varias de tus preguntas, aunque de hecho, Voldemort perseguía a los Devencrow pero cuando tuvieron a su heredera, obtuvo un nuevo objetivo. Efectivamente, la noche que Nicole apareció inconsciente, había sido atacada por Voldemort, como una advertencia que ya la había encontrado. Me alegra poder contar con tu apoyo P Espero tus comentarios. Besos y cuídate )

**nuinardiel lupin riddle: **Un nuevo capítulo para tu deleite ) Gracias por tus comentarios. Sobre la llegada de Nicole, por supuesto que tiene su razón de ser. Claro que no te lo diré p te enterarás en el capítulo final. Que desafortunadamente está cada vez más cerca ( Procuraré actualizar más pronto que ahora. Gracias y cuídate )

**Amy Black: **¿Te imaginas la hija de Harry? Mmm, eso me da ideas... Ejem. Como iba diciendo, gracias por tus comentarios ) No te preocupes, deja volar tu imaginación que esa es la cualidad que nos une en está comunidad. Espero que este capítulo haya cubierto tus expectativas, y me digas tu opinión p El lindo Canuto siempre tan adorable, ¿no? - y en este capítulo aparece con su 'torre de comida'. Confió en tener tiempo para seguir visitando tu fic, que se pone bastante bien ) Ánimo y cuídate.

**winter's fairy: **¡Amiga! Que gusto - Eso, lo importante es que hayas podido dejar review, no importa que te tomé algo de tiempo. Que bueno que te haya gustado la conversación padre-hija. Cada vez que escribo me acuerdo mucho de las peticiones, y esa en especial me agrado. En este capítulo tenemos otra conversación entre ellos, un poco más pequeña pero ahí está... tal vez haya más ) Bien, conocimos a los Devencrow, y como tu suposición te lo indica, pronto se terminará la aventura de Nicky ( ya estoy pensando como arreglar eso, pero lo comentaré en el 6 o 7 capítulo. Ya veremos las respectivas reacciones de los Merodeadores y Lily cuando la pequeña diga 'adiós'. Me diste dos ideas con tu comentario sobre que Remus no aparece mucho. Uno, su intervención con Lily hoy te la dedico, espero que te haya gustado me acordé de lo que habías dicho y logré que esa escena encajará en este capítulo. Dos, sobre la 'pelea de chocolate', mmm, sip habrá algo así, pero más adelante. De hecho ya tengo esa escena escrita, a mí parecer está muy graciosa, ya la verás D Mi Jamsie querido, el padre perfecto, ji, ji. Aún estoy estructurando ese asunto de la fiesta, ya veremos que pasa. Claro, Lily tendría que sobrevivir para que Harry nazca, pero con el final de este chap. ¿crees que sobreviva? Por cierto, ¿a qué te refieres con 'aclarar' la parte del baile de Navidad? ¿Quedó confuso? Claro, aunque James confié en Nicole nunca pondrá a Lily por debajo de ella. Su prioridad es la pelirroja, y en este capítulo lo demuestra más que nunca. Que lindo es, ¿no? - Hecho, yo escribo, tu dejas reviews - Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Besos y cuídate p

**potterbefevans90: **Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, gracias por tus comentarios : ) Ahora Voldemort tira su primera carta y ya veremos que pasa. Besos y gracias )

**o0-beth-0o: **El capítulo 4 de hecho lo centré en el baile de navidad. Por eso no hubo mucha acción, pero lo compensamos con este capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el review ) Besos y cuídate.

**Trixi-Black: **Lo siento, ( no vi tu review pasado. Debió ser un error en Pero me alegra ver, que eso no te desanimo y me escribiste. Espero que sigas por aquí, pendiente del fic ) Si, me salí de lo original, yo tampoco tengo nada en contra de los fics 'James vs Lily'. Solo surgió está idea, y le saqué lo mejor p De hecho, me encanta ese amor que le tiene a Lily y que es recíproco. Gracias por tus comentarios, y de nuevo una disculpa aquel error no estuvo en mis manos. Besos y cuídate )

**okatao(): **Albus Dumbledore siempre pendiente de todo - Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. ¡Le atinaste! Nicole tiene poderes sobre los elementos, ya veremos después en que se enfocan los poderes de sus padres. Espero no haberte decepcionado al cortar el capítulo en dos, pero es que estaba excesivamente largo y eso no me gustó mucho. En fin, como ya tengo el otro casi terminado, me tardaré menos en publicar. Aunado a eso, está mi conflicto mental porque no quiero que está historia se terminé, yo misma ya me enamoré de los personajes. Gracias por tus comentarios, besos y cuídate )

**Itzi: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre es bueno recibir elogios así Gracias por dejar tu email, será muy útil. Me tardé un poco, pero espero que no vuelva a suceder. Cuídate, que no te dé insertidumbritis aguda, si algo malo te pasa ¿quién me va a dar su opinión sobre el fic? Luego será tu culpa si no puedo continuarlo P Gracias por seguir al pendiente, besos y cuídate

**Sandra: **Con esto queda 'casi' establecida la historia de Nicole, aún nos faltan algunos datos más sobre sus padres, pero seguimos. Gracias por tus comentarios. Besos y cuídate ) Por cierto, eres mi tocaya -

**Cristie: **Era inevitable -- Voldy se acerca y ¡zaz! Algo pasa. Gracias por tu review ) Merodeadores y Dumbledore, siempre encantadores, apoyo eso. Calma, calma respira hondo y no te darán infartos p Yo sigo escribiendo y ¡ambas defenderemos tus uñas! Ay, ahora si me mande ¿verdad? -- Sorry, es que me emocionó cuando recibo review y no puedo evitarlo. Gracias y besos )

**mardalove:** Me halagas con tus comentarios, espero que sigas por aquí al pendiente de la historia ) Cierto, James y Lily van derramando miel p claro tenía que ser así, también es una de mis parejas favoritas por eso ya estoy escribiendo una historia sobre su boda... James, Lily, Sirius metiendo su cuchara... la familia de Lily llega para 'calificar' al prometido... ups, ya me salí del tema. Voldemort ataca y ya veremos que resulta de todo eso. Gracias y besos )

**LYLI-EVANS: **Creo que más de una pensó que Nicole era hija de la parejita de oro. Pero ya ves me las ingenié, ¿no? Gracias por tu review ) Siempre me anima saber que hay quien recomienda mi fic, eso demuestra que es bueno. Gracias ) Sobre Voldemort no te puedo garantizar nada, ya sabes el aparece, tiene sed de poder y nadie está seguro. En fin, muchas gracias, besos )

**Iana: **Me alegra que te hayas decido a dejar un review, siempre sirven de aliento. Gracias ) No te preocupes porque el review sea largo, con que me des tu opinión, es suficiente. Aunque sean tres palabras: "bien, actualiza pronto" con eso basta, ji, ji, P Besos y cuídate.

Muchas gracias a todos, espero que sigan al pendiente del fic. Desafortunadamente nos acercamos al final de la historia, claro que por eso les tendré una pequeña sorpresita. ¿Qué será?... Hoy me siento benevolente y les daré un 'avance' ¿Les gustaría una segunda parte de "Mi linda Nicole"?

Besos a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	6. Entre la vida y la muerte

**Mi linda Nicole**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 6. Entre la vida y la muerte

El sol en el horizonte se pierde en medio de la desesperación que recorría el cuerpo de James Potter, hacia tiempo que Voldemort había hecho su aparición y desde entonces el joven no podía evitar sentirse… mal. Peter había sido llevado a la enfermería permaneciendo bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey debido a su condición, algo entre estar despierto y dormido a la vez.

Por supuesto aquel era el inconveniente menos perturbante de momento. El resto de los Merodeadores caminaban rumbo al despacho del director, siguiendo al dueño de éste y a la subdirectora. Nicole iba a su lado transitando casi contra su voluntad, callada, triste y con la mirada perdida. Respingo dejando escapar una lágrima. Todo se había salido de control.

James la observo sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Era seguro que estaba molesto por el secuestro de Lily, pero no podía culpar a la niña por ello. No era su culpa. No era de nadie. Discretamente miro a sus amigos, ambos preocupados e inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.

Llegaron al despacho de Dumbledore, rápidamente informaron a los directivos sobre la situación omitiendo el asunto de aquella curiosa caja que había sido entregada a Nicole por parte del Lord.

-Tenemos que hacer algo –susurro James sin apartar la vista del suelo, de manera casi automática y para si.

-Eso es seguro, señor Potter –dijo el director poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del chico recordándole donde estaba y que todo era real- pero debemos pensarlo muy bien. Voldemort es muy astuto y debe estar preparado para todo tipo de ataque o similar –rodeo a los chicos volviendo tras su escritorio- por ahora les sugiero que coman algo. Supongo que no han ni desayunado –sonrió débilmente tratando de transmitir un poco de esperanza, hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que salieran.

Los Merodeadores abandonaron el despacho cansinamente, Nicole permaneció en su lugar sin apartar la vista del suelo espero unos segundos a que el trío saliera. Dumbledore la miro esperando que hablara.

-¿Informó a mi mamá? –pidió quedamente levantando la mirada sin enfrentar al hombre.

-Me temo que no he podido localizarla.

La pequeña dio un leve suspiro girando cansada. Se mantuvo de espaldas a los adultos un par de segundos antes de seguir a los chicos fuera del cuarto. Cerró la puerta de manera inconciente dando un nuevo respingo. "No puedo llorar" se dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apretando los puños "No hasta que pueda solucionar lo que ocasione" Respiro siguiendo a los Merodeadores manteniéndose algo distante.

-Está situación se está complicando –comento Remus, caminando a la izquierda de James rumbo al gran comedor.

-Me dio la impresión que Dumbledore no piensa hacer nada –musito James con seriedad y un ligero tono de reproche en su voz.

-Es cierto, el tiempo se acaba y él tan tranquilo –corroboro Sirius a la derecha de James mirando de reojo una de las ventanas. El sol casi se ponía.

-Chicos… -murmuro Remus deteniendo el paso- ¡Oigan!

-¿Qué ocurre? –chillo Sirius girando bruscamente. James lo imito.

Al final del pasillo, Nicole esperaba sin intenciones de acercarse pero denotando nerviosismo. A paso lento, James se fue acercando a la pequeña sabiendo que algo planeaba. Por su estado nervioso, nada bueno.

-Nicole… -murmuro.

-Esto no termino como esperábamos –susurro con ligeras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Abrió la mano revelando la caja transportadora.

Cuidadosamente la colocó en el suelo cerca de una pared. Al segundo siguiente y acorde con el último rayo emitido por el sol antes de perderse en el horizonte, la caja emitió una pequeña luz que de a poco creció hasta formar un agujero en la pared, lleno de luces y colores.

-El portal… - musito Remus mirando anonadado el espectáculo.

-¿Qué pretendes? –exigió Sirius acercándose.

-Solucionar el problema –dijo la pequeña. Respiro girando sobre sus talones para en seguida ingresar al agujero, que al recibirla lanzo un trueno y poco a poco fue cerrándose.

Alarmado, James recorrió el corto tramo que lo separaba del portal arrojándose dentro de el. Sirius rápidamente lo alcanzo internándose en la oscuridad del agujero. Remus los siguió, pero no llegó a tiempo para entrar. El túnel se cerró dejando solo la pared. Nervioso, el licántropo golpeo el muro y respiro tratando de calmarse. Giro de vuelta al despacho de Dumbledore. "Creo que esto no puede complicarse más" pensó tocando suavemente la puerta del despacho.

---------------------------

-¡¡¡Voldemort!!! –se escucho un intenso grito por toda la zona, sonido que ayudado por la soledad del mismo se intensifico provocando eco.

Nicole junto sus pequeñas manos cerrando los ojos. Poco a poco una pequeña luz se formo en el centro de sus palmas, las cuales separo lentamente para revelar una diminuta flama flotando en su mano. Abrió los ojos caminando decidida.

---------------------------

-Sirius, ¿dónde estás? –James caminaba cuidadosamente entre la oscuridad con la pequeña luz en la punta de su varita iluminando su camino- ¡Sirius!

-James… -escucho la voz de su amigo, como un quejido. Debía estar herido.

-¡¡Sirius!!

-James… -se escuchaba cada vez más distante, parecía perder fuerzas- James… por… por favor…

-¿Qué?

-Por… favor… ¡bájate de encima de mí!

James se quedo frío y por primera vez miro el suelo bajo sus pies iluminando con su varita, lejos de ser el piso era el cuerpo magullado del anímago. De un salto se quito ayudándolo a reincorporarse.

-Lo siento, es que no se ve nada. Creí que...

-Ah, ya olvídalo –interrumpió irritado- pero la próxima vez que sientas "algo" bajo tus pies, fíjate que es. Eres capaz de aplastar a mi ahijada –James miro el suelo, apenado- por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? –pidió más tranquilo tratando de ver a su alrededor.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor movernos –sugirió. Sirius asintió sacando su varita para iluminar su propio camino.

Ambos se adentraban cada vez más en la oscuridad semejando luces y formas inexistentes. Pero era seguro que podían percibir sonidos… gritos y lamentos salidos de todas partes haciendo que perdieran el sentido de donde estaban y a donde iban. Claro que en realidad no tenían idea de si iban o venían.

-Rayos, no veo nada.

-¡Nicole! –gritaba James constantemente en busca de la pequeña, tratando de iluminar un poco más allá de su sombra.

-Esto es tan frustrante –se quejo cruzando los brazos, en actitud cansada.

James siguió caminando inmerso en su labor sin notar la ausencia de Sirius quien se detuvo varios pasos atrás mirando a su alrededor buscando algo que no fuera oscuridad. Algo de luz, quizá, que les indicará el camino correcto, o en el mejor de los casos a su ahijada. Volvió un par de pasos vislumbrando un cuerpo tendido en el suelo. Avanzó lentamente extendiendo la varita al frente para iluminar el cuerpo. Su amplia y elegante sonrisa se borró dando lugar a una expresión de horror latente.

-Ja… James… -susurro asustado. James se encontraba inconciente lleno de heridas y sangre, su varita a un costado de él, rota. Retrocedió con miedo chocando contra algo. Giro rápidamente encontrando el cuerpo inerte de Lily, con el rostro golpeado y sangre saliendo del vientre. Miro a su derecha, ahí estaba Remus y a su izquierda Peter- ¡NOOO! –grito sujetando su cabeza cayendo sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Sirius! –James llegó a su lado mirando los cadáveres- Sirius, levántate. Esto… no sé que es, pero…

-¡Shattergic! –una luz azul-plateada inundo el lugar, cegando a ambos chicos. Luego de nos segundos James parpadeo varias veces recuperando la visión. Los cuerpos habían desaparecido- no debieron seguirme.

-Nicole… -James miro hacia atrás, aún nervioso, encontrándose con la pequeña niña quien mostraba una flama en la palma de su mano- Sirius…

-¿Qué… qué paso? –se quejo poniéndose de pie y frotando su cabeza.

-Estamos en la "Zona de las Pesadillas" –explico la pequeña a una pregunta no formulada pero obvia, acercándose a Sirius y James.

-¿"Pesadillas"? –repitió Sirius pidiendo una explicación más clara, con la mirada.

-Este lugar reproduce las mayores pesadillas de quien entra.

-Por eso vi los cadáveres de…

-Ya olvídalo, Sirius –interrumpió James sintiendo un sabor amargo en la boca- Nicole, ¿sabes como salir de aquí?

-Por supuesto -musito seriamente- pero no los llevare conmigo, es muy peligroso y…

-Y tiene a Lily – intervino James, bruscamente- no permitiré que ese loco la lastime.

-Entre más vayamos, más posibilidades tenemos de volver… –dijo Sirius con ternura- ahijada.

Con la sola palabra, Nicole cambio su semblante dulcificándolo rápidamente. Miro alternadamente a los chicos, sabía que no importaba el argumento que utilizará ellos irían tras ella, y en el fondo le agradaba la idea de no ir sola. Tenía miedo, nunca lo admitiría, y definitivamente la compañía de Sirius y James aligeraba un poco la carga que ahora llevaba a cuestas. Podía sonreír con sinceridad sintiendo nuevas esperanzas surgiendo dentro de si. Asintió con la cabeza re-emprendiendo el camino bajo las instrucciones de la pequeña.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, recordó vagamente la primera vez que había estado en la "Zona de las Pesadillas" hacia poco más de un año, cuando su padre aún vivía… Nunca supo como llegó a aquel lugar, solo recordaba todas las voces que llenaban la zona de un frío fúnebre y doloroso. Tampoco creyó que podría salir, pero gracias a las muchas conversaciones que había sostenido con John, su padre, supo como enfrentarse a la situación. El problema: su padre murió en cuanto ella pudo salir.

-Por la manera en que hablas no parece que tengas cuatro años –comento James sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, caminaba a la derecha de la niña quien sonrío tristemente.

-Se me obligo a madurar –dijo casi en un susurro mirando con melancolía la pequeña flama que aún sostenía en sus manos- he sido perseguida por Voldemort desde que tengo memoria y… si no aprendía a defenderme hace mucho tiempo él hubiera ganado…

--------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

_-¿Por qué tenemos que huir? –preguntó una Nicole de poco más de dos años, siendo arropada cálidamente en su cama, por una bella mujer, alta, esbelta de cabello pelirrojo._

_-Linda –murmuro dulcemente inclinándose más sobre la niña, ya recostada- si hay algo que tienes que entender, es que quien nos persigue no le importa tener una razón, solo lo hace por diversión._

_-¿Le hicimos algo malo?_

_-No, pero él cree que nuestra sola existencia es mala._

_-Nosotros no somos malas personas, ¿o si, mami?_

_-Claro que no, linda –sonrío depositando un suave beso sobre la frente de la niña._

_-¿'Él' es muy poderoso?_

_-Inimaginablemente –dijo terminante levantándose de la cama._

_-¿Y hay alguien más fuerte que él, que le pueda hacer frente?_

_-Aún no, pero las estrellas dicen que llegará… -Nicole sonrío feliz- pero sabes muy bien que hasta las estrellas se pueden equivocar…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lo último que había sabido sobre aquel dictamen de las estrellas, era que la madre de aquel que derrotaría a Voldemort estaba bajo la protección de Dumbledore, en Hogwarts. De nuevo se vio forzada a interrumpir sus pensamientos mirando al frente.

-Ya llegamos –dijo de cara a una enorme puerta de madera, se veía desgastada y algo manchada de sangre y tierra, con unas cuantas telarañas.

-¿Dónde estamos? –pidió James mirando con desconfianza la 'entrada'.

-Está puerta conduce a un pequeño cuarto vacío en la parte trasera del castillo de Voldemort- explico la pequeña poniendo una mano sobre la puerta.

-Creí que entraríamos por la puerta principal –hablo Sirius. Suponía que el transportador los llevaría al salón principal del castillo o algo así- ¿por qué Voldemort nos envío a está zona?

-La "Zona de las Pesadillas" conecta todas las formas de acceso al castillo. Escogí la parte menos llamativa- miro a sus acompañantes- no quiero que se entere que estamos aquí, ¿no están de acuerdo? –ambos asintieron.

-¿Cómo es que conoces tanto este lugar? –preguntó James, junto con Sirius y Nicole empezaron a empujar la puerta.

-No es la primera vez que estoy aquí –confeso una vez abierta la entrada- procuren no hacer ruido –recomendó en susurros.

Entraron sigilosamente caminando entre pasillos débilmente iluminados por antorchas. Un frío silencio inundaba cada corredor, se podían percibir gritos de dolor y llanto. La poca luz presente dibujaba sombras de figuras inexistentes en cada esquina. James miro de reojo a Nicole, notando silenciosas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Sirius, en cambio, permanecía a la defensiva.

Internamente todos esperaban un ataque en cualquier momento. Y James mantenía alerta su oído, con la ferviente idea que Lily estaría siendo torturada, sacudió la cabeza bruscamente borrando aquel pensamiento. Debía mostrarse optimista, y si estaban ahí era porque mantenían la esperanza latente.

Sirius trataba de imaginarse todo como una especie de juego, procuraba quitarle peso a la gravedad del asunto. Normalmente así era como enfrentaba las situaciones más difíciles. Sonrío con ironía, claro que en ninguna ocasión anterior se había visto envuelto en un enfrentamiento contra Voldemort.

Nicole seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, repentinamente no podía evitar que todos sus recuerdos en compañía de sus padres fluyeran en su cabeza robando la poca atención que procuraba mantener. La sola idea que algo malo le ocurriera a Lily, por su culpa, la carcomía en sobremanera. Recordaba que el primer consejo de su padre, cuando tuvo uso de su razón, fue: _"Siempre mantén la cabeza, con todo lo que tiene dentro, sobre tus hombros. Especialmente en las situaciones difíciles"_ A pesar de que John siempre se había mostrado como un esposo y padre sumamente afectuoso, Nicole recordó con melancolía que el siguiente consejo que obtuvo del hombre fue: _"Procura mantener los sentimientos lejos de los problemas, ya que normalmente hacen que pierdas la capacidad de razonar"_

Luego de varios minutos corriendo de un pasillo a otro, ocultándose tras grandes estatuas y sumergiéndose largos tiempos en las penumbras para no ser vistos, llegaron a la habitación principal. Curiosamente las puertas estaban abiertas. Un amplio comedor, débilmente iluminado, era el interior. Al fondo Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en una silla negra con forro rojo oscuro. A cada lado había un par de mortífagos cubiertos de pies a cabeza por una túnica en negro y una mascara blanca cubría sus rostros.

-Bienvenidos –saludo elegantemente- aunque solo esperaba a la pequeña Nicole –el trío se mantuvo unido. Sirius y James a cada lado de Nicole- y naturalmente deben entender que solo garantizo la seguridad de la dama.

Con un golpe seco, las puertas a sus espaldas se cerraron, varios mortífagos se colocaron en las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Sirius y James se pusieron en guardia instintivamente, Nicole dio un leve respingo pero no aparto su atención del Lord.

-Si ellos no están seguros, aún puedo irme –amenazo dando un pequeño paso al frente.

-Me temo que ya olvidaste el motivo de tu visita a mi castillo –sentenció Voldemort caminando lentamente hacia el trío, ondeando gracilmente su túnica. Con una indicación de su mano, dos de sus sirvientes quitaron la silla donde estaba sentado el Lord, revelando una pequeña cama donde reposaba Lily, inconsciente. Traía puesto un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes.

-Lily… -susurro James bajando la varita.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –exigió Sirius alarmado al notar manchas de sangre en la ropa de la pelirroja.

-La señorita Evans se puso algo inquieta… me obligo a utilizar medidas más drásticas –explico burlonamente, encendiendo la ira de los chicos, sobre todo de James quien estuvo a punto de ir a su encuentro pero el cuerpo de Nicole frente a él lo detuvo de cometer una locura.

-¡Dijiste que no la lastimarías…! –chillo Nicole dando un par de pasos más al frente.

-Y no lo hice –mofo- de haberlo hecho, ahora estaría muerta.

Tratando de encontrar una solución sensata al problema que bajo aquella situación se ponía cada vez más denso, James miro a su alrededor analizando la habitación. Cerca de 50 mortífagos se encontraban de pie vigilando cada uno de sus movimientos, las puertas estaban cerradas siendo la única forma de acceso al lugar. Detrás de Lily había una gran chimenea y varios candelabros alrededor. Había varios ventanales, cerrados y custodiados por dos o tres mortífagos, cada uno.

-Muy bien, pequeña Nicole. Es hora de hacer un trueque –Voldemort extendió la mano invitando a la pequeña a seguirlo.

La pequeña pelirroja miro a espaldas del Lord, el cuerpo casi inerte de Lily. De nuevo sentía deseos de llorar, por su culpa Lily se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte como alguna vez había hecho su padre, pero él… no sobrevivi

---------------------------Flash Back--------------------------

_La sala estaba impregnada por un fuerte olor a muerte, pero 'el momento' aún no llegaba para John Devencrow. En el previo duelo que había sostenido contra Voldemort, éste lanzo su último hechizo: el _Avada Kedavra. _Por "suerte", el padre de Nicole había podido salvarse del rayo directo pero resultó herido en el brazo izquierdo. El problema era que aquella maldición actuaba como una especie de virus, y aunque solo lo hubiese herido le quedaban minutos antes que el hechizo alcanzará su corazón. _

_Tendido en una de las camas de la amplia mansión Devencrow, John reposaba lo más tranquilo que pudiese con su esposa sentada en una silla a su izquierda y su pequeña hija al otro lado de la cama hecha un mar de lágrimas._

_-No llores –musito el hombre acariciando su cabello pelirrojo- sabes que no debes hacerlo._

_-Esto es por mi culpa –gimoteo sin levantar la cabeza de las cobijas._

_-No moriré en paz con esa idea –aquello fue suficiente para capturar la atención de Nicole- esto no es tu culpa –poso una mano sobre la pequeña y sonrojada mejilla- ahora lo que debes hacer, es ser fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte de lo que es Voldemort_

_-Pero yo no puedo…_

_-Claro que puedes, tú llegarás a ser más fuerte que él. Y debes luchar por detenerlo._

_-Papá… -respingo al verlo cerrar sus ojos cansadamente._

_-Prométeme que no te darás por vencida –la mirada fuerte que deposito sobre ella le hizo responder afirmativamente._

_Con una especie de golpe, el cuerpo de John se sacudió bruscamente confirmando su muerte. Aferrándose a las sábanas, Nicole ahogo un grito derramando las últimas lágrimas que sus ojos, su orgullo y la promesa a su padre le permitieron. Su madre se levanto de su lugar posándose tras Nicole, coloco una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña llamando su atención…_

----------------------------------------------------------------

Volvió a la realidad al sentir la mano de James sobre su hombro, en aquel gesto tan familiar que su madre había tenido con ella. Miro al chico descubriendo en sus ojos una sola frase: "no vayas", giro hacia Sirius mirándolo con pesadumbre. Él tenía el mismo semblante. Resignada dio un paso al frente pero fue detenida nuevamente por James quien se hinco a su altura acercando su rostro al de ella para susurrarle al oído.

-Incendia las puertas –fueron sus únicas palabras, miro a Sirius indicándole su plan.

-¿Y bien? –pidió Voldemort algo exasperado.

Nicole sonrío traviesamente formando una esfera roja entre sus manos que rápidamente arrojo contra la puerta incinerándola en cuestión de segundos, con algunas llamas saltando hacia los enmascarados más cercanos al marco. Con el grito de James, salieron corriendo siendo seguidos por los mortífagos bajo el mandato del Lord.

-¿Cuál es el plan? –interrogó Sirius corriendo al lado de James.

-Rescatar a Lily y salir de aquí –sonrío, Nicole lo miro extrañada. Doblaron en una esquina y al cerciorarse que nadie los seguía se ocultaron tras una estatua.

-Brillante –mofo el anímago- ¿cómo?

-Me deslizaré por alguna chimenea del castillo hasta llegar al comedor –resumió- no sé si lo notaron, pero detrás de Lily había una chimenea. Debo suponer que todas las chimeneas de este lugar están conectadas entre si.

-Buen plan, pero no irás solo…

-Claro que si –interrumpió bruscamente- tú y Nicole saldrán de aquí, así Voldemort no podrá condicionarnos –ordeno mirando por un segundo a su amigo y luego a Nicole- ahora veo que fue mala idea traerte.

-No pienso irme sin Lily –chillo cruzando los brazos a manera de puchero.

-Deja de hacerte el héroe –mofo Sirius imitando la actitud de la niña- iremos todos o nadie –James guardo todo comentario evaluando la situación. Sabía que no lo dejarían ir solo y tampoco podían quedarse a discutir, estaban perdiendo tiempo.

-Nicole, ¿dónde queda la chimenea más cercana?

La pequeña sonrió mostrando el camino hasta una habitación a poco distancia de su escondite. Entraron por el canal que conectaba las chimeneas. James iba a la cabeza, con Nicole detrás y Sirius en la retaguardia. Pasaron por varias habitaciones vacías teniendo sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, los mortífagos aún los buscaban y cualquier sonido que hicieran podía significar un maleficio seguro.

---------------------------Flash Back---------------------------

_-Te encuentras en una habitación pequeña, una bodega –explico paseando por la habitación, Nicole sentada en una pequeña mesa al centro del cuarto escuchaba con atención a su madre- con cuatro ventanas y una pequeña rendija como únicas salidas, todas custodiadas. La sala está llena de cajas, papeles y demás distracciones para ocultarse, pero ello no elimina la posibilidad de que te atrapen. Un ser muy querido para ti se haya capturado. ¿Qué haces?_

_Nicole analizo la situación con cuidado, descartando por supuesto las ideas de llorar, correr, gritar o algún similar. Nada de eso solucionaría el problema. Miro a su madre, los últimos días los habían dedicado en gran parte a resolver acertijos de ese tipo. ¿Para qué? Eran como una especie de aprendizaje, algo para agilizar la mente en situaciones peligrosas._

_-Crearía una distracción para escapar y me dejaría ver fuera del lugar para que descuidarán la vigilancia hacia el rehén. Así podría volver por el._

_-¿Y qué harías si amenazarán con matar al rehén? –intervino el señor Devencrow, ingresando a la habitación._

_-Volvería…_

_Error. Aquella no era la respuesta correcta._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Llegaron a la chimenea correcta, agudizaron el oído llegando a una sola conclusión: no había nadie en la sala. Seguramente Voldemort había salido junto con los mortífagos. Apoyándose con su varita, James apagó el fuego descendiendo cuidadosamente, bajo a Nicole y Sirius cayó tras ellos. Lily seguía en la cama, inmóvil y la puerta principal estaba abierta. Por lo demás, seguía igual.

-Tal vez podamos salir por el mismo lugar –opino Sirius cerca de la chimenea junto a Nicole. James caminaba sigilosamente hasta Lily.

-El único problema será la "Zona de las Pesadillas" –dijo Nicole mirando al frente.

-¿Por qué? –indago James deteniéndose en seco frente a Lily ante la afirmación de la niña.

-Todas las salidas conducen a un bosque, bastante extenso que rodea el castillo, pero estamos en una isla y…no se como volver a Hogwarts –explico nerviosamente. Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas.

-Pensaremos en eso después –dijo James terminante.

-¿Qué paso con la caja que nos trajo aquí? –preguntó Sirius en un intento por encontrar la solución.

-Se desintegro.

James coloco los brazos bajo el cuerpo de Lily, listo para levantarla. Pero con el solo contacto el cuerpo de la chica desapareció. La puerta principal se cerró de golpe mostrando a un Voldemort que se ocultaba tras ella.

-Buen intento –siseo sonriendo con arrogancia. Sirius giro sobre sus talones descubriendo a dos mortífagos cubriendo la chimenea, y sobre ésta Lily colgaba de manos- bien, niños. Dejémonos de juegos –dio un par de pasos hacia el trío- pequeña Nicole no tomas muy en serio la vida de tu amiga. Ahora, es la última oportunidad que tienes para venir conmigo o… tendré que solucionar este contratiempo a mi manera.

Sirius coloco a la pequeña tras él. James se reagrupo con ellos lentamente. Ambos anímagos al pendiente de los movimientos tanto del Lord como de los mortífagos, por suerte, estos últimos no tenían muchas intenciones de atacar. Pero nada era seguro, con un solo movimiento de Voldemort ellos atacarían sin pensar.

-Suficiente –murmuro el mago levantando la varita, dispuesto a terminar el asunto.

Nicole cerró fuertemente los ojos aferrándose al brazo de Sirius quien junto a James levantaron las varitas en defensa. Voldemort sonrío confiado, de la punta de su varita surgió una luz verde que crecía alarmantemente. Aquello solo significaba una cosa: el Avada Kedavra. Las respiraciones del trío se volvieron más rápidas sabiendo que nada detendría el ataque, excepto esquivarlo pero siendo Voldemort un mago experimentado y ellos solo estudiantes no había muchas posibilidades de esquivar diez ataques seguidos, si lograban burlar uno sería demasiado.

De pronto, la habitación se cimbro destruyendo todas las ventanas dando paso a una ráfaga de viento que cerró la puerta con un golpe seco. Un individuo encapuchado entró por un marco de las inexistentes ventanas. Los presentes lo miraron intrigados, incluso Voldemort contuvo su maleficio por la curiosidad de conocer la identidad del intruso. Nicole se separo un poco de los anímagos mirando fijamente al recién llegado, que, quitándose la capucha reveló su condición de mujer. La pequeña sonrío ampliamente al reconocerla.

-¡Nicole! –exclamo arrojando una pequeña caja en dirección de la niña.

Ambas conectaron miradas asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. James y Sirius miraron la escena sin entender pero manteniendo la guardia. Voldemort levantó su varita, de nuevo, apuntando hacia James, emanando furia al reconocer0 a la mujer.

-Avada…

-¡Ahora! –gritó la mujer sacando una especie de flauta pequeña y plateada con un extraño grabado. La acercó a sus labios tocando una bella melodía.

Nicole abrió la caja que le había sido entregada, igualmente plateada y con el mismo grabado de la flauta. Comenzó a cantar en un idioma extraño al compás de la música. La varita de Voldemort cayó al suelo con un golpe seco soltando un rayo rojo que dio en el brazo izquierdo de James. La caja emitió una brillante luz que dio de lleno al Lord, al contacto con su cuerpo, su piel comenzó a palidecer debilitándolo notoriamente. En cuestión de segundos, el mago tenía la apariencia de un cadáver viviente, con un último esfuerzo volvió a levantar la varita de nuevo hacia James pero no logro ni enfocar bien antes de ser absorbido por la luz hacia el interior de la caja, Nicole la cerró rápidamente. En cuanto la melodía y el canto cesaron, el castillo comenzó a cimbrarse con fuerza.

-¡De prisa, hay que salir! –gritó la mujer señalando la ventana por donde había entrado.

-No podemos irnos sin Lily –intervino James sosteniendo su brazo herido en un intento por detener la hemorragia.

La mujer asintió formando una especie de daga con sus manos a base de fuego. La lanzó a la soga que ataba las manos de la chica, con un movimiento suave sostuvo a la pelirroja en el aire. Sirius se acercó tomándola en brazos.

-Está helada –informo asustado- debemos irnos.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? –preguntó James mirando a sus espaldas la desintegración del lugar.

-Por la ventana –los chicos la miraron como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Se hallaban, en el cuarto piso del castillo- vengan, no hay tiempo.

Se acercaron al ventanal, debajo de éste fluía una superficie circular muy similar al agua. La mujer los apuró con las manos. James se acercó, dudoso. Ante la indicación de que saltará, miro de reojo a Lily, finalmente se aventuró apretando con fuerza su brazo izquierdo. Al contacto con la superficie, su cuerpo desapareció. Sirius, sujetando con fuerza a Lily y Nicole sosteniendo la caja entraron en seguida. Finalmente la mujer abandono el castillo que en cuestión de segundos quedó reducido a polvo y escombros. Un silencio fúnebre rodeo la isla mientras la noche caía pesadamente.

**Continuar**

Notas de la autora: Ok, antes que nada: una disculpa. Sé que dije que no me tardaría con el siguiente capítulo, pero hubo situaciones fuera de mi alcance que me obligaron a detener no solo está sino todas mis historias -- En fin, entre que mi computadora se me rebelaba, mi trabajo como niñera y otras situaciones con mi "jefe" pues todo se me complico. Ahora la parte buena, ¡volví! D ja, para quienes creyeron que no lo lograría.

Y como dice en el summary: "Actualización general y un fic nuevo" Pues es eso, he puesto un nuevo capítulo en cada una de mis historias y he subido un nuevo fic, ese sobre la boda de James y Lily. Y sobre eso, les cuento mi drama, snif, snif, como ya dije antes mi pc se revelo y con ello se perdieron todas las direcciones de msn que tenía, así que el favor que les pido ahora es que quienes ya estaban anotadas si no es mucho pedir me den de nuevo su msn, y las que no, bueno también me agradaría tener más amigas con quienes conversar. Me pueden dejar las direcciones en los reviews, así ya no hay pretexto para no dejar uno -

Sobre este cap, pensaba hacer más largo el asunto con Voldemort, pero como ya los hice sufrir mucho pues mejor lo recorté. Y como a muchos no les agrado lo que hice en el capítulo 5, ji, ji, pues ya tuve que arreglarlo. Ahora la pregunta del millón: ¿Lily despertará? Ja, soy mala, tal vez la mate. Ehm, como iba diciendo, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, etc., etc. Y recuerden, dentro de 2 o 3 capítulos llegaremos al final.

Respondo reviews:

**Ely-Barchu:** Lamento mucho haberme tardado, de nuevo -- te juro que no fue intencional. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ya sabes cualquier duda házmela saber. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, siempre son de ayuda y aunque la historia no está muy centrada a romances y eso, habrá algo de diversión ya que nos deshicimos de Voldemort. Por cierto, una duda, ¿la dirección que me diste de tu email, es solo para el correo o también la usas para el msn? Digo porque si tienes msn me daría mucho gusto conversar contigo, y si pudieras darme la dirección completa porque se quedo en y no sé de que cuenta. Besos y cuídate )

**LILY-EVANS: **O.O ehm, solo tengo una cosa que decir en mi defensa: lo siento -- es que Voldy se me salió de control y ya ves lo que paso. Lo importante es que ya lo arregle, creo que se quedará quietecito por un buen rato ) Ojala con esto me libre del castigo y ya no quieras matarme, espero tus comentarios sobre el capítulo. Besos y gracias P

**Laurana-malfoy-rin: **Espero que puedas volver a perdonarme por mi retraso -- ya explique mi situación y creo que es comprensible, ¿no? Y bueno no mataré a Nicole, pero por Lily, je, je, je soy mala ¿verdad? Ya veremos que pasa después, depende de los reviews que reciba veré que es lo más conveniente. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Besos )

**Cristie: **Gracias por tus comentarios espero que este cap, igualmente haya sido de tu agrado ) Ya veremos que pasa, Voldy se ha ido pero ha dejado huella y sobre ello nadie sabe… Besos y cuídate )

**Zzz: **No te preocupes por los reviews, lo que cuenta es que ya andas con nosotrs. Sobre el largo del capítulo, creo que está más o menos ¿no? algo así como 'aceptable'.Nicole ya libro el problema pero por Lily aún no lo sabemos. Gracias por tu observación hacia el nuevo J&L. Ya está publicado, así que si quieres darte una vuelta haya te espero. Besos y cuídate P

**Gabi-Granger: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, sobre tu fic prometo seguirme dando vueltas para verlo y siempre que pueda te dejare un review. Besos y suerte )

**Sandra: **Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, sobre lo de 'tocaya' se refiere a que te llamas igual que yo - Hice todo lo posible por publicar a la brevedad, pero entre una cosa y otra… solo espero continuar con mi ritmo habitual. Besos )

**Mune-potter: **¡Mujer, contigo me confundo mucho! ¿Podrías especificarme cuantos nicks tienes? Tengo entendido, que son Amy Black, mune-potter, ¿y cuál otro? Lamento la demora fue algo muy lejos de mi alcance y no te preocupes por tardarte en leer, yo entiendo que escribiendo historias el tiempo se reduce un poco. Espero que este cap te haya gustado y supongo que deje más dudas ¿no? En fin, ya veremos que pasa. Y si no es mucho pedir, ¿me podrías volver a dar la dirección de tu msn? es que ya comprendes mi asunto y quiero seguir platicando contigo. Besos y suerte P

Es todo por ahora, ya saben: los reviews son fuente importante para la próxima actualización D

Se despide,

Su amiga

Andy Yogima.


	7. Un nuevo amanecer

**Mi linda Nicole**

Por: Andy Yogima.

Capítulo 7. Un nuevo amanecer

Abrió los ojos lentamente volviendo a cerrarlos casi de inmediato por la cesante luz que la golpeaba. En cuanto pudo visualizar su alrededor, reconoció el lugar: la enfermería de Hogwarts. Traía puesta una bata y su antebrazo derecho estaba vendado, igual que su rodilla y la muñeca izquierda. Dejo caer la cabeza suspirando cansada, con lo que le molestaba sentirse inútil. Aquella herida le hizo recordar bruscamente los sucesos anteriores. Como una especie de película, en su cabeza comenzaron a desfilar los recuerdos de su estancia en el castillo de Voldemort… las torturas, los golpes, amenazas, el crucio… Un fuerte escalofrió sacudió su cuerpo violentamente obligándola a cerrar los ojos con fuerza queriendo borrar aquellas imágenes tan desagradables.

Volvió a abrir los ojos sintiendo lágrimas formando caminos por sus mejillas hasta perderse en la almohada. Le invadió un sentimiento de soledad que la obligó a levantarse pese a la repentina punzada que surgió de sus heridas. Camino a paso débil hacia la cama vecina donde encontró a Sirius dormido, luciendo una bata idéntica a la propia; un vendaje en la mano izquierda y una pequeña bandita en su mentón. Sonrío con ternura al ver al chico tan inofensivo. Cerró las cortinas pasando a la siguiente cama, su cabeza formulando variadas teorías de lo que podía estar pasando. ¿Cómo había logrado salir viva del castillo del Lord?

Encontró a Nicole igualmente descansando y con bata. Con mil dudas en la cabeza pero feliz de volver a ver a la niña, entró al cubículo silenciosamente sentándose a su lado. Tomó su pequeña mano inconscientemente sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. A diferencia de ella y Sirius, Nicole no tenía una sola herida, ni siquiera un rasguño.

-Lily… -giro encontrando el rostro alegre de James, el chico tenía un pequeño vendaje en la cabeza pero aún así se veía muy tranquilo- ¿estás bien?

-Gracias –murmuro viéndose rodeada por los fuertes brazos del buscador- tenía mucho miedo… y no sabía si volvería a verte… -sollozó dejando salir aquellas lágrimas que retuvo hacia unos minutos. James la abrazo con más apremio meciéndola levemente.

-Tranquila, ya todo termino…

Permanecieron en silencio dejando que el canto de la mañana aligerara la carga de Lily. James la dejo llorar todo lo que quiso sabiendo que eso era lo que necesitaba. No imaginaba que le había ocurrido siendo presa de Voldemort, y no quería hacerlo temiendo que la ira lo dominará y cometiera una locura. Claro que su estancia en ese lugar había sido de todo menos agradable y eso se sabía por las heridas que tenía. Madame Pomfrey había hecho mucho por ella curando la mayor parte de las lesiones, pero aún quedaban rastros de aquel horror. Prueba de ello, eran los vendajes que aún tenía.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –musito al notar que los quejidos de la pelirroja disminuían considerablemente.

-Nerviosa… no fue nada agradable… -susurro casi inaudiblemente.

-Tranquila –repitió acariciando su cabello- no volverá a pasar –Lily se separo un poco de él al escuchar la seriedad en sus últimas palabras- yo siempre te protegeré –prometió levantando su rostro por la barbilla besando sus labios.

Lily correspondió con pasión pensando que tal vez en ese momento no hubieran estado juntos. James detectó su miedo, y la atrajo más hacia si aferrándola con fuerza. Lily tomó su rostro con ambas manos no queriendo separarse, quería que el momento fuese eterno, que con ese beso James pudiera borrar todo recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

-Te amo –suspiro James entre besos. Automáticamente Lily se separo mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Buenos días! –exclamo Sirius asomando la cabeza entre los biombos que separaban las camas- que bien dormí –se acercó más estirando los brazos- acabo de tener un sueño muy extraño –señalo a la pareja, ahora considerablemente separada, y se sentó en la cama de Nicole- ustedes tenían una hija, que por cierto era mi ahijada –dijo con orgullo- pero teníamos que pelear contra Voldemort en su castillo. Todo terminó cuando yo lo vencí –concluyó arrogante haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra 'yo'. James y Lily lo miraron de forma extraña.

-No fue un sueño –intervino Nicole a espaldas del trío sentada en la cama con las sábanas cubriendo sus piernas, una bella sonrisa decorando su vivaracho rostro.

-Si… mi ahijada se parecía mucho a ti –murmuro Sirius entrecerrando los ojos fingiendo somnolencia- espera un minuto –se acercó a la pequeña- ¡eras tú! –canturreo alegre contagiando a Nicole. James miro a su amigo desaprobatoriamente. Lily a su izquierda se alejaba discretamente del grupo en un acto inconsciente con las palabras de James retumbando en sus oídos como una especie de eco.

-¿Tan temprano haciendo escándalo, Sirius? –mofo Remus ingresando al cubículo seguido por Peter.

-¿Yo? Pero si siempre me portó bien –reclamo caprichosamente- es más, salve a tus amigos de una muerte segura –sonrío arrogante. Remus lo pasó de largo sin prestar atención al último comentario dirigiendo su atención a James.

-Bienvenido –sonrío estrechando su mano.

-¿Están bien? –preguntó Peter mirando las heridas que lucían los mayores.

-Claro que si –hablo Sirius con un puño en su pecho mirando al techo con aire solemne- ni Voldemort puede con nosotros.

-Me alegra escuchar eso –Dumbledore entró a la enfermería captando rápidamente al grupo que ahora tenía el biombo abierto. A su lado caminaba la mujer que los había salvado de Voldemort, lucía un bello vestido azul rey con decoraciones en azul claro y algo de dorado. Tez blanca y cabello rojo. Sus ojos rojo oscuro- les presentó a la señora Claire Devencrow. La madre de Nicole.

La heredera Devencrow bajo levemente la vista evitando las miradas de los presentes incluyendo la de su madre. Las palabras de Dumbledore, habían producido efectos variados en los jóvenes. Lily despertó de su ensimismamiento mirando por primera vez a la bella mujer que parecía emitir un brillo especialmente cálido. Remus y Peter se mostraban igualmente sorprendidos que la pelirroja, al no conocer a la señora y no saber con exactitud lo que había acontecido en el castillo del Lord. Finalmente James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada cómplice: ya sospechaban algo así.

-Eso explica porque es tan fuerte –murmuro Sirius ante la sonrisa de la mujer.

-Gracias.

-Pero, ¿qué paso con Voldemort? –preguntó James. Dumbledore apareció varias sillas con lo que todos se pusieron cómodos a lo que probablemente sería una larga conversación, o una explicación demasiado sorprendente.

-Su alma está aquí –dijo Claire mostrando la pequeña caja plateada- y su cuerpo… debió destruirse en la explosión.

-¿Cómo fue posible? –cuestionó Remus tratando de sacar una explicación con los datos que obtenía.

-Mi esposo y yo pudimos desarrollar magia mediante la música –explico- con está caja, la flauta y la voz fue posible canalizar la magia para realizar infinidad de proezas, entre ellas, la más importante: encerrar el alma sin posibilidades de salir. Él ya no causará problemas –sonrío.

-Pero, ¿cómo pudimos salir del castillo? –preguntó Sirius recordando aquel suceso.

-Logramos conectar el punto más débil del castillo con mi despacho –respondió Dumbledore restándole importancia al asunto.

-Como un traslador –concretó Remus. El director asintió.

-Bien, caballeros y damas, sugiero que vayamos al comedor. Si han descansado lo necesario, estoy seguro que tendrán hambre –propuso Dumbledore. Él y Claire se adelantaron mientras Sirius, James, Lily y Nicole se cambiaban de ropa.

Varios minutos después, Remus y Peter se encaminaron al comedor. Sirius y James ya tenían rato esperando que Lily y Nicole salieran del cubículo de la pequeña, ya que hacia poco que no escuchaban ningún tipo de sonido.

-¿Ya están listas? –pidió Sirius lastimeramente sintiendo que su estómago no podría soportar un minuto más sin una comida decente.

-Adelántense, voy a cambiar a Nicole –murmuro la pelirroja lo más naturalmente que pudo. Se encontraba sentada en la cama con Nicole a su lado, ya vestida., la miro confundida sin contradecir sus palabras.

-De acuerdo, no tarden –los Merodeadores salieron de la enfermería rumbo a un merecido alimento.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos. Nicole movía sus piernas que colgaban de la orilla de la cama, en cambio, Lily parecía lejos de la realidad. Su mirada perdida en el infinito indicaba claramente que su mente y su cuerpo no estaban en el mismo espacio. La pequeña pelirroja tarareo una tonada a la espera de algún tipo de reacción por parte de la joven. Reacción que nunca llegó. Terminó su canción, dejo de mover las piernas y miro a Lily.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó distraídamente.

-¿Estás bien? –aquella pregunta pareció haber causado efecto en la chica, que finalmente encaro a Nicole.

-Si, solo… algo cansada. Todo lo que paso… -giro su vista mirando el suelo. Suspiro- ¿por qué no te adelantas?

-No tengo hambre –sonrío volviendo a su rutina de mecer las piernas- gracias por salvarme.

-Yo no hice nada –susurro, confundida.

-Me enseñaste mucho –miro a la chica con una tierna sonrisa, deteniendo el movimiento de sus pies. Su comentario obviamente enfocado al tiempo que Lily le había dedicado antes del problema con Voldemort. Antes que supiera quien era en realidad- serás una buena madre –musito recordando los cuidados de su 'mamá'.

-Tú también me enseñaste mucho. Como te comportas no parece que tuvieras cuatro años.

Nicole rió volviendo a agitar los pies. Aquel mismo comentario se lo había hecho anteriormente James. Por un segundo, la pequeña imagino que nada, excepto la muerte, podría separar a esa pareja. Parecían más unidos de lo que aparentaban, y se complementaban a la perfección. El carácter fuerte de James podía ser suavizado por la dulzura de Lily. Igualmente la sensibilidad de la pelirroja podía fortalecerse con el orgullo del heredero Potter. Un suave sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de amabas rompiendo sus respectivos pensamientos.

-Mamá… -murmuro la pequeña al levantar la vista y encontrar a la dama en el umbral de la enfermería.

-Nicole, linda ¿me permitirías hablar con la señorita Evans, un minuto? –pidió gentilmente, con un sutil dejo de orden.

-De acuerdo. Estaré en el comedor –dijo la pequeña bajando de la cama. La señora Devencrow asintió acercándose.

-¿De qué quería hablar, señora? –hablo Lily elevando levemente la cabeza sin mirar a la mujer.

-Quiero agradecerte –dijo levantando el rostro de la pelirroja, en un gesto delicado- por cuidar de mi pequeña. Haz hecho mucho por Nicole y por mí, durante todo este tiempo –sonrío besando la mejilla de la chica.

-No fue nada, yo… solo hice lo que creí correcto –murmuro algo apenada.

-Pero puedo ver que algo te preocupa –susurro dulcemente.

-Yo… no sé que es… solo, me siento algo inquieta. Tal vez es cansancio.

-¿Quieres que prediga tu futuro?

Lily levanto la mirada mostrando su asombro. Claire sonrío inocente invitando a la joven a seguirla. Abandonaron la enfermería rumbo a la habitación que Dumbledore había ofrecido a la señora Devencrow, cerca de su despacho.

-¿Usted puede predecir el futuro? –preguntó Lily sin poder salir de su asombro.

-Tu pasado, y tu presente –concreto la mujer, contenta de poder distraer a la joven de aquello que la tuviera tan inquieta.

-Pero, ¿cómo?

-Es uno de mis dones.

-¿Nicole puede hacerlo?

-No. Pero he pensado en enseñarle. Claro que si no tiene el poder innato para hacerlo, no tendrá caso que le enseñé pues jamás podrá hacerlo –explico tranquilamente abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

El cuarto no era muy grande. Solo contaba con una cama, un escritorio, un pequeño mueble tipo ropero y una mesita central iluminada con velas aromáticas. En el fondo había una puerta que, Lily dedujo, era el sanitario.

-Siéntate –ofreció Claire colocando un par de sillas junto a la mesita.

-Gracias –sonrío mirando las velas.

Claire tomó asiento frente a la pelirroja acomodando un juego de cartas. Mostró el lote boca abajo, indicando que la 'cortará'. Volvió a barajar colocando las cartas a la derecha de Lily. Pieza por pieza, Claire indicó a la joven donde acomodar las cartas. Al final quedó una pirámide formada con 10 cartas sobre la mesa.

Luego de un profundo suspiro, Claire tomó las diez cartas acomodándolas frente a si. Por un par de minutos en silencio, miro con detenimiento las piezas. Finalmente las bajo sobre la mesa con un golpe seco produciendo un ligero sobresalto a la pelirroja. Levantó la mirada, una expresión entre asombro y miedo presentó a Lily.

-Tú eres… -murmuro nerviosamente.

TOC, TOC. Ahogaron un grito girando hacia la puerta, de donde venía el sonido.

-A-Adelante –indico Claire poniéndose de pie.

-Espero no importunar –Albus Dumbledore con su radiante sonrisa ingreso a la habitación.

-Claro que no, ¿Qué se le ofrece, Dumbledore?

-Solo vine a informar que todo está listo –concreto tranquilamente.

-Ah, si, si. ¿Dónde está Nicole?

-En mi despacho, pidió hablar con usted.

-Bien. Señorita Evans, si me disculpa… -giro hacia la pelirroja recuperando su postura.

-Adelante –murmuro la chica poniéndose de pie.

-------------------------

Claire y Dumbledore caminaron en dirección contraria a la pelirroja que sumida en sus pensamientos comenzó a vagar sin rumbo. La cabeza baja y el paso lento la llevaron hasta la torre de Astronomía que se hallaba vacía y silenciosa. Se acercó a uno de los ventanales admirando las nubes.

Era un nuevo día y probablemente ella pudo habérselo perdido. Suspiró. Pero no había sido así. Pese a los problemas y las pocas esperanzas que ella misma tenía sobre salvarse a aquel incidente, Claire, Nicole, Dumbledore, Sirius y James la habían rescatado. James.

Él era el motivo de su 'distracción'. Todo por dos sencillas palabras que había dicho. Dos palabras que, no entendía porque, habían cambiado su manera de pensar. Y volvía a sentirse tan nerviosa como la vez que James se le declaró. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse agobiada, sentimental, extraña o con un nudo en la garganta. Volvió a suspirar. No quería pensar que James lo hubiera dicho solo por 'el momento'. Esperaba que fuera sincero y que le hubiese nacido del corazón.

Suspiro por cuarta vez sin apartar la vista del panorama frente a ella. Aquel lugar era muy tranquilo, relajante. Pensó en permanecer todo el día ahí, pero supo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar a James y hablar sobre el asunto, solucionar… "eso".

Claro que, unos minutos más ahí no le harían daño. Sonrío.

-------------------------

-Nicole –hablo la señora Devencrow llamando la atención de su hija. Entró al despacho de Dumbledore, sola- ¿querías hablar?

-El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que planeaste 'todo' para irnos –dijo la pequeña despegando su atención de Fawkes.

-Así es.

-¡Pero, yo no me quiero ir! –chillo.

-Nicole, sé que haz hecho amigos aquí. Muy buenos amigos, debo admitir. Pero sabes que debemos irnos –replico calmadamente- y pronto.

-¿Por qué? Voldemort ya ha sido retraído. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Eso es algo que debo hablar con el profesor Dumbledore –explico hincándose frente a Nicole para quedar a su altura.

-¿Cuándo nos iremos?

-Planeaba que fuera hoy.

-¿No hay manera de que me quedé? Aunque sea un par de días y ya –pidió con mirada suplicante.

Claire miro fijamente a su hija. Por lo que había descubierto en su 'sesión' con Lily, ambas debían abandonar Hogwarts a la brevedad posible. Ahora más que nunca sabía que el haberse relacionado con la pelirroja había sido un error, sobre todo que Nicole pasara tanto tiempo con ella.

-Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore. No te prometo nada, pero veré que puedo hacer. ¿De acuerdo? –Nicole asintió con una leve sonrisa, sabía que eso era lo máximo que podría conseguir, por ahora- bien, ahora ve a jugar, mientras hablo con el director.

Con la esperanza de poder quedarse más tiempo, Nicole abandonó el despacho dando pequeños saltitos. Minutos después, Dumbledore ingresó tomando asiento en su respectivo lugar. Frente a él, Claire ya se había puesto cómoda.

-¿Y bien? –hablo ofreciendo una taza de té a la madre de Nicole.

-Estuve hablando con la señorita Evans –explico dando un sorbo a su bebida- y… bueno, le leí las cartas. Descubrí algo que nunca me hubiera esperado –Dumbledore alzo una ceja, interrogante- creo que es la razón por la que Nicole está tan encariñada a ella.

-Entonces, supongo que así como fue una casualidad, fue un error –decreto Albus pasivamente.

-Si –respiro- pero su futuro es muy negro. Y… se dibuja en el a Voldemort.

-------------------------

-¡¡Ya pelearon otra vez!! –exclamo Sirius sentado en la rama de un árbol, cerca del lago- ¡¿Ahora que le hiciste?! –reclamo en cuanto James explico la actitud distante que había adoptado Lily con él.

-James, ¿no podías esperar hasta el próximo año? –hablo Peter sentado en el pasto bajo los pies colgantes de Sirius.

-¿Qué ocurrió exactamente? –pidió Remus recargado en el tronco del árbol mirando interrogante al merodeador.

-No lo sé –se quejo el aludido sintiéndose pequeño ante los reclamos de sus amigos. Se encontraba sentado a la misma altura que Sirius en la rama contigua- estábamos bien en la mañana y luego… se volvió algo distante.

-Tal vez el asunto con Voldemort… -opino el licántropo ofreciendo chocolates a sus amigos- …la tiene algo inquieta.

-Pero si eso ya es noticia vieja –alardeo Sirius aceptando el chocolate de Remus, comiéndolo de golpe.

-Canuto, tú nunca vas a entender a las chicas –murmuro Lupin.

-¿Qué? Claro que las entiendo –se defendió aún con el chocolate en la boca- ellas… ellas son…

-Sirius –pidió James cansadamente.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Cuál es el punto?

-¿Recuerdas haber dicho algo? –interrogó Remus sin prestar atención a Sirius- ¿algo que no acostumbras decir, o que dijiste sin querer?

-Bueno… -susurro. Sus mejillas cubriéndose de un ligero tono rosa.

-¡Eso es! –exclamo Sirius triunfante- problema solucionado.

-¿Qué le dijiste? –preguntó Peter comiendo lo último de su chocolate.

-Tmo –dijo James rápidamente bajando la cabeza, dejando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

-¿Perdón? –hablo Remus destapando un nuevo chocolate.

-T-mo –repitió aún con la cabeza abajo.

-¿Qué? –pidió Sirius engullendo su chocolate.

-¡¡¡Le dije que la amaba!!! –gritó de golpe provocando que Sirius cayera de espaldas aterrizando sobre Peter. Remus tosió ruidosamente golpeándose el pecho evitando ahogarse con su golosina. Un incómodo silencio prosiguió a la escena anterior. Nadie se movió, ni quiera mostraban signos de respirar.

-¿Qué cosa? –hablo Remus finalmente mirando a su amigo. James no habló.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Sirius levantándose de encima de Peter, dándole posibilidades para respirar.

-Pe-pero ¿cómo? ¿por qué? –balbuceo Peter sacudiendo su túnica torpemente.

-Porque es la verdad –susurro James bajando de la rama- ¿creen que estuvo mal?

-'Mal' exactamente, no –explico Remus- yo diría que fue inoportuno.

-¿Por qué?

-Bueno, por toda está situación. Voldemort, Nicole, la señora Devencrow…

-¿Qué hago ahora? –preguntó. La desesperación evidente en su rostro.

-Sugiero que hables con ella –opino el licántropo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James quien sonrío agradecido.

-Y mientras lo haces –hablo Sirius extendiendo la mano frente a Remus- Lunático, entrega ese chocolate –pidió haciendo referencia al último dulce del licántropo.

-Pero es mío –dijo Remus abrazando el chocolate, fingiendo voz infantil.

-Pero yo lo quiero.

-No, mejor dámelo a mí –intervino Peter.

-Cornamenta, ¿no vas a defenderme? –preguntó 'la víctima'.

-Claro, Lunático -asintió con la cabeza extendiendo la mano- dame el chocolate, yo lo cuidaré.

Al mismo tiempo, los anímagos se arrojaron sobre Remus en una batalla por el chocolate. En medio de forcejeos, rodaron hasta el lago donde el licántropo soltó el chocolate y los cuatro nadaron al fondo en busca del codiciado tesoro. Luego de unos segundos, y a falta de aire, tres de los merodeadores salieron a flote. El último, James, resurgió triunfante sosteniendo el chocolate como un trofeo sobre la palma de su mano.

-Ja, ja. Gané –alardeo- por supuesto, el mejor siempre gana.

-Ya verás –murmuro Sirius adoptando su forma de anímago.

Al verlo, James se transmuto sosteniendo el dulce en su boca, corriendo con un enorme perro negro pisándole las huellas y un poco más atrás, una pequeña rata.

-¡¡No es justo!! –reclamo Remus. Enfurruñado comenzó a caminar ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo. Y entonces lo encontró, sacó la mano derecha luciendo el chocolate en la palma.

Sonrío divertido. Al parecer James había atrapado una envoltura vacía que debió caer de sus bolsillos cuando estaban en el agua. Volvió al castillo disfrutando de su premio imaginando las reacciones de sus amigos cuando descubrieran la farsa.

**Continuará…**

Notas de la autora: OK, estoy de vuelta. Un poquito tarde y es justificable porque he tenido que prepararme para las fiestas decembrinas. Aunado a eso, que ando medio sentimental porque mi trabajo como niñera ya termino y acabe por encariñarme con la bebé -- Buff, pasando a mejores noticias (y puede que no tanto) este fic llega a su fin, si otra cosa no llega a pasar el próximo cap será el último y el más largo (creo yo)… pero no hablemos de eso, por ahora. Solo pido sus comentarios sobre este cap, si tienen una duda o algo que quisieran ver en el capítulo final: hablen ahora o callen para siempre (que usado está eso P) para que pueda incluirlo en el final.

Respondo los reviews, muchas gracias por ellos D

**Ely-Barchu:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, es bueno ver que me extrañan, snif, snif. Lamento no haberme conectado al msn, pero hasta el 24 creo que estaré algo ocupada. Sorry, en cuanto me restablezca volveré a tener un orden ) Espero recibir tus comentarios sobre este cap, para perfeccionar el final. Besos y suerte )

**Mune-potter:** Antes que nada, lamento muchísimo no haberme conectado en estás… creo que fueron dos semanas, lo siento he estado algo ocupada, entre Navidad, los adornos, mis fics, mi 'jefe', todo es un caos. En cuanto pasen las fiestas creo que podré tener un respiro ) Ja, ja, sigo dejando dudas, pero ya se resolverán en el próximo cap. Cualquier duda o sugerencia será muy importante para el final. Besos y cuídate )

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, ahora más que nunca es importante que me dejen un review para cualquier sugerencia, duda, etc. Besos, su amiga,

Andy Yogima.


	8. Luz de esperanza

**Mi linda Nicole**

Por: Andy Yogima

Capítulo 8. Luz de esperanza

Los colores oscuros de la noche y los brillantes destellos producidos por el sol se mezclaban dando termino a un día e inicio a uno nuevo. Remus caminaba de regreso a la sala común transitando corredores semi-oscuros, vacíos e impregnados de los diversos sonidos ecos que producía la estructura del castillo.

Luego de una ligera comida ingerida para saciar su repentino apetito, el licántropo salió de las cocinas, dobló en una esquina y siguió su camino cuando repentinamente escucho un sonido similar al de un animal… caballos, identifico rápidamente su agudo oído.

Corrió al vestíbulo acompañado por una extraña sensación de curiosidad e incertidumbre. La puerta principal estaba entreabierta, sigilosamente se encamino a uno de los ventanales que daban al atrio. Frente al castillo visualizó una pequeña pero elegante carroza sostenida por dos caballos blancos. Dumbledore de pie junto al móvil estrechaba las manos de la señora Devencrow quien ya estaba instalada en el interior del carruaje.

Cuidadosamente, Remus se inclino un poco más tratando de visualizar o escuchar lo que hablaban. Pudo distinguir una pequeña sombra a la izquierda de Claire, que mantenía la cabeza agachada. Era Nicole.

Con un último asentimiento de la cabeza, el carruaje se puso en marcha. Dumbledore permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar despidiendo a las Devencrow.

En un acto casi reflejo, Remus corrió rumbo a la sala común. Cortando camino usando varios de los atajos conocidos y corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas llegó a la habitación que compartía con los Merodeadores donde por ahora solo dormían él, James y Sirius. Peter permanecía desde el día anterior en la enfermería para una revisión especial.

Con un movimiento de su varita, libero las camas de las cortinas y retiro las sábanas. Dada la repentina sensación de frío, los anímagos comenzaron a despertar arrebatados bruscamente de sus sueños.

-¡¡Chicos, despierten!! ¡¡Es importante!! –exclamo zarandeando a James.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –pidió Sirius frotándose los ojos.

-Lunático, ¿qué…?

-Nicole y la señora Devencrow acaban de irse.

De un salto, salieron de las camas completamente despiertos. Finalmente Remus pudo relajarse, permaneció de pie junto a la puerta esperando a que sus amigos se cambiaran de ropa.

-¿Por qué no las detuviste? –reclamo Sirius acomodándose el cabello.

-Si, claro ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Aferrarme al carruaje? –ironizó cruzando los brazos.

-Pudiste intentarlo.

-¿Y Lily? –hablo James. Remus lo miro interrogante- ¿ya lo sabe?

-No lo sé –murmuro el licántropo separándose de la pared- tal vez no…

James acudió a su baúl, revolviendo todo en interior en busca de algo. Al fondo de la caja, lo encontró: una pequeña llave cubierta por una sustancia similar al moho. Salió de la habitación seguido por sus amigos.

Conociendo los viejos conjuros que protegían las habitaciones de las chicas de la amenaza masculina, los Merodeadores habían creado aquella llave que les permitía ingresar a aquellas habitaciones, más específicamente al cuarto de Lily. Abrieron el recinto encontrándolo vacío. De hecho, tres de las cuatro chicas con las que Lily compartía habitación, estaban de vacaciones y Rochell, la cuarta, no estaba ahí.

Revisaron la cama de la pelirroja en busca de alguna pista que les dijera su paradero. No había nada. Y su cama estaba cuidadosamente tendida. Cada libro y pergamino en su lugar.

-Estamos perdiendo el tiempo –se quejo Sirius azotando una almohada de regreso a su lugar.

-Sirius tiene razón –murmuro Remus poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de James. El anímago dejo los libros de su novia- ve por el mapa y habla con ella.

James asintió, dio media vuelta encaminándose a la puerta, un ligero zumbido creado por el roce de su ropa fue lo único que se escucho del chico.

-James –llamó el licántropo antes de perderlo de vista- toma –creada con magia, Remus le entrego una bella rosa blanca con el tallo y las hojas tan verdes que contrastaban a la perfección con el blanco puro de los pétalos.

-Suerte –Sirius tendió una mano a su amigo quien respondió al ofrecimiento con un abrazo.

--------------------------

Hacia varias horas que había llegado a la torre de Astronomía. Había presenciado el amanecer y admiraba las primeras canciones de las aves, pero no puso atención a los acontecimientos de su alrededor.

Como el día anterior, se mantenía inmersa en su mundo. Un mundo de pensamientos, temores y mareas de palabras en su cabeza. De nuevo en aquella torre, de pronto ese lugar se había convertido en su confesionario o algo así. Y seguía sin poderse sacar aquellas palabras de la mente y el corazón. Aquella sensación cada vez le carcomía más, no podía evitar el repentino impulso de responderle a James. No, sin cerciorarse que él fuese sincero. Sabía que tarde o temprano debían hablar, pero no sabía como empezar. No podía simplemente llegar y pedir una explicación como si se tratará de un asunto cualquiera.

Suspiro sentándose en la ventana con los pies hacia fuera, sosteniéndose del borde, miro hacia abajo. Tenían que ser mínimo 10 metros y ya era una altura considerable. Se inclino un poco más mirando la estructura del castillo, que repentinamente parecía muy interesante. Dio un pequeño respingo al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeando su cintura. Sin mirar, sabía exactamente quien era. Podía reconocerlo en cualquier situación, por muchas razones: su aroma para empezar.

-No deberías hacer eso, puedes caerte –dijo James suavemente muy cerca de su oído, aferrándola fuertemente por la cintura como temiendo que en verdad fuese a caer.

-Solo estaba mirando –murmuro sonriendo inconscientemente. Colocó sus manos sobre los brazos de James.

-Jamás permitiría que nada malo te pasara –susurro cerrando los ojos, con la mejilla sobre su cabello rojo-fuego.

-James… -respiro- tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí. Te haz comportado muy extraña, desde ayer que volvimos de…

-No fue por eso –interrumpió mirando al frente- fue por algo que dijiste.

-Si, también supuse eso. Yo… creo que te molestó…

-Solo quiero que seas sincero –volvió a interrumpir, girando sobre su asiento para encarar al chico. James enlazo sus manos como una precaución para que no se cayera- dijiste que… bueno, dijiste algo que no debe tomarse a la ligera y no quiero pensar que se te escapo por el momento, sino que realmente lo sentiste… que lo sientes y… -bajo la cabeza mirando sus manos unidas- ¿me entiendes? –levanto la mirada hundiéndose en las profundidades azules de los ojos de James que la miraba con ternura.

-Lo dije en serio. Y lo sostengo. Me di cuenta que lo que siento por ti es tan fuerte que si quiero expresarlo con palabras solo puedo hacerlo de esa forma. Por un momento, en medio de la batalla contra Voldemort, temí perderte y… creo que eso me ayudo a darme cuenta. Ahora sé que decirlo es tan importante para mí como para ti.

Lily sonrío poniéndose de pie en un salto sin soltar sus manos ni dejar su mirada. Fue entonces cuando capto la rosa blanca que su novio tenía suspendida en su camisa.

-¿Y eso?

-Ah –tomó la flor colocándola en el cabello de Lily- es para ti.

-Gracias…

Con amplias sonrisas decorando sus rostros, juntaron sus labios fundiéndose en un profundo y dulce beso. Lily, feliz de haber arreglado aquel malentendido. James, feliz de tener de nuevo a su Lily.

-Te amo –murmuro James, entre besos.

-Yo también te amo –respondió.

Con una nueva y renovada sonrisa, James dejo sus labios descendiendo por su rostro y cuello, besando sus hombros. Dando un masaje por su espalda y caderas, elevó una mano por debajo de la blusa lidiando con el broche del sostén.

-Tal vez deberíamos detenernos –sonrío Lily- o por lo menos ir a otro lugar –añadió al sentir las caricias de James sobre sus senos. _'Otro lugar'_ fue entonces que se detuvo.

-Lily, ¿sabes lo de Nicole?

-¿Qué?

-Acaba de irse.

-Pero ella nunca me dijo… ¿estás seguro?

-Remus vio a ella y a su madre partir está mañana –dijo seriamente.

--------------------------

-Buff –resoplo Sirius recostado en su cama jugando con una pluma. Mantenía la pieza en el aire, soplándole cuando se acercaba a él- me aburro –canturreo tratando de llamar la atención de su amigo.

Remus se mantenía impasible sentado en el escritorio junto a una de las ventanas. Mantenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada al frente con la mirada fija en el pergamino frente a él. Leyó rápidamente las últimas líneas escritas antes de mojar considerablemente la pluma en el tintero y escribir frenéticamente.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! –exclamo el anímago levantándose de golpe, la pluma tras él cayó en un movimiento suave sobre la cama- tenemos siglos para terminar los deberes, ¿por qué debes hacerlos ahora? -repuso posándose de pie a su lado.

-Debes estar bromeando –hablo sin dejar de escribir, está vez a un ritmo más lento- perdimos varios días con el asunto de… bueno, creo que es mejor adelantar antes que el tiempo se nos venga encima.

-¡Rayos! Con James tan ocupado, Peter en la enfermería y tú ahogándote con los deberes, ¡Yo me aburro! ¿Qué a nadie le importa? –dramatizo plantándose frente a la ventana.

Remus lo miro de reojo. Siguió escribiendo hasta casi llenar el pergamino con su letra diminuta, fue entonces que dejo la pluma a un lado quitó las manos de encima del papel permitiendo que recuperara su forma cilíndrica, tapo el tintero y miro a Sirius juntando sus manos sobre la mesa como si el anímago fuera el paciente de un doctor.

-¿Decías?

-No hay muchos alumnos a quienes molestar, ¿podríamos ir a ver al calamar?

-Está bien –sonrío poniéndose de pie.

Al segundo siguiente, Sirius saltaba por toda la habitación incluyendo sobre las camas, salió corriendo del cuarto tras tomar su abrigo. Remus sonrío divertido, miro por la ventana. De nuevo estaba nevando, muy leve apenas unos copos añadiéndose a la espesa capa blanca que cubría el castillo y sus alrededores.

Admirando el paisaje fue cuando noto un par de estatuas a unos cuantos metros del lago. Se veían como muñecos de nieve, pero éstos eran más transparentes. Intrigado, tomó su abrigo y salió de la habitación tras la pista de Sirius.

--------------------------

Caminando más tranquilo, pero feliz de alejar a su amigo de las tareas y salir beneficiado, Sirius dio vuelta en el último corredor que lo separaba del vestíbulo. A un par de pasos de él caminando a su dirección encontró a James y Lily. No lucían muy contentos.

-¿Dónde está Remus? –preguntó James.

-Venía… -hablo Sirius mirando hacia atrás- …tras de mí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Es cierto que Nicole se fue? –pidió Lily acongojada.

-Según Remus.

-¡Sirius! –giraron encontrando a Remus- ¿Por qué tienes que caminar tan rápido? –reclamo. El aludido se encogió de hombros. Miro a la pareja- no importa, tenemos que ir al lago. Vi unas figuras muy extrañas, parecían hechas de nieve...

Antes que pudiera terminar la explicación, Lily salió corriendo rumbo al lugar indicado con una sola frase en su cabeza, una dicha por Nicole la última vez que había desaparecido: _"Solo quería mirar la nieve"_. Tras ella salieron los Merodeadores.

Con un repentino impulso y la pequeña esperanza avivándose en su interior, la pelirroja corría cada vez más rápido sacando considerable ventaja al trío tras ella. Llegó a las cercanías del lago con las piernas flaqueando y la respiración entrecortada por la carrera. Se dejo caer de rodillas en la nieve, alzó la vista contemplando las mencionadas estatuas.

Ocho piezas a tamaño natural de ella, cada uno de los Merodeadores, una de Helen, otra de Marissa y una última de Nicole. Eran idénticas a sus representados y hechas a manera similar de la pequeña bailarina que la misma Nicole les había mostrado días atrás.

-¿Qué te parecen? –una vocecilla tras ella la hizo sonreír confirmando sus sospechas sobre el creador de las figuras.

-Son preciosas –sonrío sin levantarse. Giro la cabeza encontrando a Nicole, sonriente y con las mejillas ligeramente rosas a causa del frío. Vestía un traje rojo oscuro con un abrigo y gorro acorde.

La pequeña sonrío rodeándola hasta quedar frente a la pelirroja quien extendió los brazos pidiendo un abrazo que no tardo en ser atendido. Tras ellas aparecieron los Merodeadores agitados e impresionados por la esculturas. Sirius se acercó a 'su doble' mirando cada detalle.

-Creí que te habías ido –dijo Lily rompiendo el abrazo.

-¿Sin despedirme? –sonrío.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamo Sirius asomando la cabeza a un costado de su doble- yo sabía que no te irías sin despedirte de tu padrino, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro! –amplió su sonrisa siguiendo el juego de Sirius.

-Pero no entiendo –interrumpió Remus- yo vi un carruaje salir de aquí, ¿no iban la señora Devencrow y tú, dentro?

-Mi madre si, pero yo insistí en quedarme un par de horas más –explico tranquilamente.

-Yo vi una silueta pequeña –insistió pensativo.

-Debió ser un elfo. Mi madre pidió a Dumbledore que le facilitara un par de ayudantes para simplificar su trabajo.

-¿Qué trabajo? –indago Lily poniéndose de pie.

-Asegurar nuestro nuevo hogar.

-¿Solo te quedaras unas horas? –hablo James. Nicole asintió sonriente.

-¿Les parece si entramos? Está nevando cada vez más –propuso la pequeña rompiendo el súbito silencio que se había formado.

--------------------------

James, Sirius, Remus y Nicole llegaron a la sala común. El primero echando humo por las orejas y con una mirada de clara advertencia, resultado del 'contratiempo' que había desviado el camino de SU Lily. Amos Diggory.

El sujeto en cuestión se había atravesado en su camino hasta la sala pidiendo hablar con la pelirroja. James estuvo a punto de quejarse pero su novia se interpuso aceptando la invitación del Hufflepuff. Como se venía repitiendo a si mismo desde los últimos diez minutos: confiaba en Lily pero no en Diggory. Aún no podía estar tranquilo y no lo estaría hasta que la chica volviera.

Por ende, Sirius y Remus se habían encargado de alejar a Nicole del furioso-celoso James Potter antes que éste terminara desquitándose con la persona menos involucrada. La pequeña, por su parte, miraba divertida las diferentes reacciones de los Merodeadores.

--------------------------

Amos había escoltado a 'su invitada' hasta una pequeña salita aclimatada y con un ligero aroma a canela. El chico ofreció asiento en un pequeño sillón afelpado, tomando su sitio en un sofá similar.

-¿Deseas un té, algo de comer? –ofreció cortésmente.

-Estoy bien, gracias –sonrío admirando las estrellas que tapizaban ilusionariamente el techo y las paredes.

-Es mi lugar privado –respondió a una pregunta sin formular- vengo aquí para relajarme, estudiar, pensar…

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-Quería pedirte una disculpa. Verás, no sé si Rochell ya te dijo algo pero... yo fui quien… bueno, se me salió hablarle sobre tu hija.

-¿Mi hija? –interrumpió ligeramente sonrojada.

-Si, ya sabes esa pequeña niña que conocí hace unos meses.

-No es mi hija –murmuro bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?

Discretamente extrajo su varita del interior de su túnica. Respiro profundamente analizando la situación, recordando lo que Remus había hecho en una situación similar.

-Perdóname, Amos –susurro antes de conjurar un hechizo desmemorizante.

--------------------------

Aprovechando la distracción de sus amigos que se mantenían un tanto alejados del él junto con Nicole, James extrajo el mapa del Merodeador desplegándolo frente a él. Tras pronunciar las palabras necesarias mostrando el territorio de Hogwarts, visualizo a la persona indicada.

Una pequeña mancha ilustrada con la inscripción: "Lily Evans" salió de una pequeña habitación donde el único ocupante respondía al nombre: "Amos Diggory". Siguió la marca de Lily, una pequeña mancha se acercaba a ella.

-¡James Potter! –rápidamente guardó el mapa encarando a su amigo- espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

-¿Yo? Querido amigo Lunático, me ofendes.

-Yo creo que estabas consultando la "enciclopedia privada" –opino Sirius con una sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Qué te hace pensar semejante cosa, amigo Canuto? –dijo mordazmente haciendo especial énfasis a la palabra 'amigo'.

-Ah, no lo sé. Tal vez que ya estás más tranquilo.

-¿No confías en ella? –intervino Remus.

-Claro que si –respondió de inmediato- pero no confió en Diggory.

-Entonces dame eso –ordeno Sirius acercándose peligrosamente al anímago.

-¿Qué cosa?

Así comenzó una nueva pelea, Sirius y Remus se abalanzaron sobre James tratando de quitarle el mapa. Al final el licántropo logró arrebatarle el artefacto. Mientras los anímagos seguían rodando por toda la sala en medio de las carcajadas de Nicole.

En un acto inconsciente, Remus miro el mapa localizando de inmediato la marca que señalaba a Lily, junto a ella, muy cerca se hallaba otra persona. La última a quien le hubiera gustado ver cerca de Lily. Y no solo a él, también a James.

Miro al chico jugando con Sirius, seguramente no había visto eso último. De lo contrario no estaría tan tranquilo. "Travesura realizada" murmuro guardando el mapa.

--------------------------

-Rochell –murmuro Lily deteniendo su paso interrumpido por la chica frente a ella.

Se encontraban a pocos pasos de la habitación donde un confundido Amos intentaba recordar como había llegado ahí. Rochell miraba a Lily molesta con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –pidió fingiendo un tono meloso.

-No sé como lo hiciste –bufo- pero estoy segura que tú eres la responsable.

-No lo entiendo, querida Rochell, ¿de qué hablas?

-No recuerdo la razón por la que me quedé en el castillo –chillo- estoy segura que tú debiste lanzarme un hechizo de confusión o algo así.

-Rochell, linda –puso una mano sobre su hombro- estoy tan contenta que ni tú más grande berrinche me va a perturbar. Si me disculpas, voy a darle su regalo de navidad a mi querido James.

Con eso basto para que Rochell perdiera el control de si misma. Giro sobre sus talones lista para golpear a Lily, pero la pelirroja ya se había esfumado. Sin posibilidades de desahogar su cólera golpeó una de las paredes con una patada. Acto seguido se dejo caer dando masaje a su adolorido pie en medio de un mar de lágrimas, producto de la impotencia y el dolor.

--------------------------

Pasaron las siguientes horas en la sala común, divirtiéndose con todo lo que encontraban. Snap explosivo, ajedrez, escondidas, mímica, todo para mantenerse distraídos de lo que pasaría al final del día. Curiosamente la más tranquila era Nicole, quien realmente se divertía como no había hecho en mucho tiempo. Sin darse cuenta, el día iba consumiéndose y la hora para que la pequeña Devencrow partiera estaba cada vez más cerca. Cuando el atardecer estaba a flor, Nicole pidió a Lily que la acompañara a la habitación de la segunda donde tenía su regalo de Navidad.

-Toma –la pequeña extendió una sencilla cadena de plata con un dije en forma de corazón. Un relicario- es mágico. Guardará cualquier cosa que coloques en el. Un sueño, un deseo, cualquier cosa –explico sonriente.

-Gracias –sonrío abrazando a la niña- nunca lo he entendido, ¿cuáles son tus poderes?

-Se enfocan en los elementos. Tengo el control de ellos, pero mis padres me entrenaban para utilizar la música como un canal para dar fuerza a la magia.

-Suena difícil.

-No lo es tanto. La música en si aligera la carga. También está la clarividencia de mi madre.

-Me dijo que te enseñaría eso.

-Si, ya me lo había dicho. Pero dijo que si no tengo dones innatos, no se molestara en enseñarme –miro a Lily, su sonrisa se perdió ligeramente- en lo personal no quiero aprender.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundida ante la reacción de Nicole.

-La clarividencia no te dice el pasado, ni el presente, tampoco el futuro. Solo te muestra el destino. Aquello que no importa cuantas vueltas le des, tiende a suceder.

-¿Eso es malo?

Nicole suspiro buscando la forma correcta de expresarse, pero no la halló. Tomó su pequeña bolsita de terciopelo en donde había cargado el regalo de Lily. Sacó un sobre blanco extendiéndoselo a la pelirroja.

-Mi madre te envía esto, junto con una disculpa por no poder explicártelo personalmente.

-¿Qué es? –musito mirando el sobre por ambos lados: completamente blancos.

-Será mejor que lo abras para saberlo. Pero no ahora –añadió al ver sus intenciones.

El ambiente fue roto por el picoteo de una pequeña lechuza marrón que pedía acceso desde la ventana. Como si la esperara, Nicole corrió hacia ella. Tomó su cargamento permitiendo que el ave emprendiera el vuelo de regreso.

-¿Qué es eso? –pidió la pelirroja mirando la sencilla cajita que había obtenido Nicole. Era similar a un alhajero con una piedra rosa incrustada en la tapa.

-Es un traslador. Me llevara a donde está mi madre.

Entonces Lily comprendió que el momento de la despedida había llegado. Inconscientemente levanto en brazos a la niña abrazándola con fuerza. Ligeras lágrimas surcaron ambos rostros, en medio de la oscuridad del cuarto creado por la noche que caía aprisa.

-Gracias, Lily, muchas gracias por todo… -musito Nicole.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho… -gimoteo tratando de detener las lágrimas.

-Quisiera despedirme de los demás –dijo separándose un poco.

-Claro, vamos.

Llevándola en brazos, bajaron a la sala común. El trío descansaba frente a la chimenea. El primero en notar la presencia de las mujeres fue Sirius, que de un salto se puso de pie tomando en brazos a la niña. Remus y James se acercaron temiendo lo que venía.

-Ya tengo que irme, padrino –lloró la pequeña, que habiéndose hecho a la idea de no llorar más, no pudo evitar que la nostalgia la embargara.

-Pero no llores –dijo Sirius con ternura limpiándole el rostro- no es el fin del mundo, algún día volveremos a vernos.

Nicole asintió, tristemente. Remus la miro sospechando que aquel gesto podía significar que sería muy poco probable que volvieran a verse.

Fueron largos minutos de despedida. Nicole pasaba de abrazo en abrazo, remembrando los últimos meses. Había llegado a Hogwarts temiendo morir en cualquier momento, conoció a Lily adoptándose una fachada de felicidad que poco a poco dejo de ser una máscara para volverse algo natural.

Meses y meses llenos de alegría, despreocupaciones y vida que la ayudaron a olvidarse de Voldemort. Pero cuando el mago oscuro llegó a ella, recordándole quien era y lo que debía hacer volvió a perder toda esperanza. Hasta que James y Sirius llegaron a su rescate devolviéndole los ideales.

Lograron salir triunfantes y de nuevo todo volvería a ser como antes. Ahora debía volver a la vida que había abandonado hacia meses. Pero está vez volvía con una nueva meta, con nuevas energías y sin un Voldemort que la tuviera al borde de la vida.

Volvió a quedar en el abrazo de Lily, que ya más serena se separo de la niña. Como un último recuerdo se desprendió de la bella rosa blanca que James le había colocado en el cabello, colocándola en la cabellera igualmente pelirroja de Nicole que sonrío contagiándose de la tranquilidad de Lily.

Dio un par de pasos atrás, con una amplia sonrisa decorando su rostro, presiono la piedra rosa del traslador y tras segundos, desapareció. Así como había llegado, sin más ni más.

Remus miro de reojo a Lily, viendo la tristeza en sus ojos, indico a Sirius con una mirada que debían irse. Dando el aviso silencioso a James subieron a las habitaciones.

La pelirroja inmersa en sus recuerdos no fue consciente del intercambio de miradas entre los Merodeadores. Su vista pérdida en la nada y su mente navegando en los sucesos pasados.

Una mañana de septiembre que se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual, encontrándose con una linda niña que era su vivo reflejo. Luego de asignarse la tarea de 'madre', ocultándole su condición a amigos, profesores y novio. Las mañanas tomando alimentos a hurtadillas, abasteciéndose de accesorios infantiles y llenándose la cabeza de problemas aunados a sus estudios.

Un día era la linda Nicole, huérfana y con toda una vida por delante y al otro era Nicole Devencrow, la niña acosada por Voldemort.

Sintiendo el fuerte abrazo de James rodeándola, se acuno en su pecho derramando las lágrimas que ya no podía frenar. El anímago le abrazo acariciando su cabello en un gesto consolador. Terminaron sentados en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. Finalmente Lily se había calmado pero aún no se separaba de James.

-La voy a extrañar –murmuro.

-Creo que todos –corroboró- por cierto, ¿qué es eso? –señalo el relicario y el sobre que Lily nunca había soltado.

-Es un regalo de Nicole –extendió el dije- y esto… -miro el sobre- …es de la señora Devencrow.

Ante la mirada intrigante de su novio, Lily abrió cuidadosamente el sobre extrayendo un pergamino considerablemente largo. Escrito con una caligrafía fina y pronunciada, la carta rezaba:

_Estimada señorita Evans:_

_Antes que nada, quiero pedirle una disculpa por no hablar esto en persona,_

_pero me he visto forzada a abandonar Hogwarts de una manera _

_imprevista_

_Únicamente quiero dar por concluida la sesión que tuvimos hace unos_

_días. Lamento haberme mostrado tan exaltada, pero lo que vi en las cartas no es para menos._

_Recientemente tuve la oportunidad de volver a analizar lo que descubrí en_

_la lectura. Y solo puedo decirle una cosa: tenga mucho cuidado. Las_

_cartas han mostrado un camino largo y corto de su vida. En el, se muestra_

_a un descendiente de los Potter y a un traidor entre sus más allegados._

_Ocasiones como está para poder comunicarnos, no creo que se vuelvan a_

_presentar. Disculpe por ello, pero lo que acabo de contarle nunca debió_

_ser. Sin embargo me vi obligada a mi misma a hablar, porque a pesar de_

_los desastres que embargarán su vida, también habrá sucesos bellos e_

_importantes que harán que todo lo malo valga la pena._

_Recuerde, mantenga en su corazón a 'aquel' descendiente Potter. Procuré_

_No confiar en aquellos que su sexto sentido le indique que no son de fiar._

_Confíe en si misma y mantenga la esperanza viva…_

_Con mis mejores deseos_

_Claire Devencrow._

-Auror… -musito Lily tras terminar la lectura. James la miro, claramente confundido- la primera letra de cada párrafo… juntas forman la palabra auror.

Repentinamente la carta ardió en llamas, obligando a la pelirroja a soltarla. Mirando las cenizas, Lily sintió una súbita opresión en el pecho. Era un dolor profundo, como si de pronto algo muy importante hubiera muerto.

Confundida y asustada se abrazo a James quien no acababa de entender lo que había pasado. Alzó la mirada, acariciando inconscientemente el suave cabello de Lily, una fuerte tormenta azotaba el castillo. Una bella melodía como la de una caja musical, inundo la sala común adormeciendo a la pareja.

Al día siguiente ninguno recordaba los últimos sucesos tras la partida de Nicole cuya linda y vivaracha niña había dejado huella en cada una de las personas que la habían conocido. Porque lejos de ser una Devencrow, era Nicole, una niña tierna, alegre, viva y feliz de estarlo. Que lucho contra todo aquello que estuviese en su contra y que siempre mostró una sonrisa viendo a la vida como un reto, el mayor de ellos…

**_Porque hasta en el cielo más oscuro…_**

**_Siempre brillará una luz de esperanza…_**

**_Mi linda Nicole_**

_FIN…_

Notas de la autora: OK, se acabo. Tal y como lo anuncie hace varios capítulos, hemos llegado al fin (a menos que alguien haya captado los puntos suspensivos en la palabra 'fin') pero como no me puedo hacer a la idea de abandonar a Nicole así, tan triste, daremos inicio a la secuela. "De recuerdos y esperanzas" será el título, para todos aquellos interesados en saber un poco más de la vida de Nicole, y que le ocurrió cuando volvió con su madre legítima. No daré adelantos sobre la secuela, cuando lean el primer capítulo se darán cuenta de que promete mucho (sobre todo si cuento con su apoyo). Como dato: mantendrá ese 'toque' de humor que muchos me elogiaron (gracias, de antemano -), se enfocara a unos años más adelante y espero verlos a todos acompañándome en este nuevo fic.

Doy respuesta a los reviews de este último cap D:

**Ely-barchu: **Muchas gracias por tus comentarios y el apoyo a mi fic, llegamos al fin y espero que este cap no te haya decepcionado. En esencia es muy triste, pero creo que esa era la única manera de enfocarnos correctamente al suceso. Despedir a Nicole no es fácil ni para los personajes, ni para mí, y supongo que tampoco para los lectores. Muchas gracias por seguir mi fic y espero verte en la secuela. Gracias y cuídate )

**Kairi Akade: **Espero que todas tus dudas hayan quedado respondidas con este cap; y sino, puedes preguntarme lo que sea que yo con gusto responderé - Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que gusto que mi fic se haya mantenido entre uno de tus favoritos. Gracias y ojala te des una vuelta por la secuela. Besos )

**Flor: **No sabes el gusto que me da recibir tantos elogios hacia mis escritos, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y los reviews a cada capítulo. Que honor que mi fic este entre uno de tus favoritos, espero que la secuela pueda continuar ese camino ) Y sabes de antemano que seguiré de cerca tu fic, ánimo. Gracias por tu apoyo a lo largo de la historia, besos y suerte con tu fic )

**Mune-potter: **Contigo ya sabes que nos seguimos 'viendo' y espero que cumplas tu palabra para leer la secuela P ya deje el título así que no creo que haya problema. Espero que tus dudas hayan quedado respondidas con este cap; sino, puedes preguntarme lo que sea, lo responderé en el primer cap de la secuela. Muchas gracias por mantenerte fiel a mi fic, besos y cuídate P

**Mary93: **Sip, desafortunadamente se acaba el fic, hemos llegado al fin pero aún así espero (y si tu curiosidad no ha sido saciada) verte en la secuela - Gracias por añadir mi fic entre tu lista de favoritos y muchas gracias por seguirlo actualización con actualización. Besos y cuídate )

Cualquier duda al respecto del capítulo final será muy bien recibida y con respuesta en el primer cap de la secuela. De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic y que dejaron su review. Este fic significa mucho para mí, al igual que todo lo que escribo y me dio más gusto saber que encontré a personas que comparten mi opinión. Terminó este capítulo para dar paso a su secuela, espero verlos haya con la promesa de que se van a pasar un rato tan agradable como el tiempo que dedicaron a "Mi linda Nicole". Gracias y hasta la próxima -

**Mi linda Nicole.**

**Por: Andy Yogima.**

**Enero-2005**


End file.
